


Amphiba 10

by Scrappymaster



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), Ben 10 Series, Miraculous Ladybug, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), The Loud House (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Ben 10 Reboot (2016), F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gen, New Planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 80,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When Anne steals a music box her Ben Marcy Sasha Gwen and kevin must find a way home
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ben 10





	1. the pilot

**Author's Note:**

> HI scrappymaster here enjoy also this is after the ben 10 reboot summer is over

pilot 

Gwen,Anne,Sasha,Marcy a eleven year old called out hello

he wears a black and green shirt with the number 10 on the top left corner, dark green cargo shorts, blue boxer shorts, white socks, and black low profile sneakers. His eyes are green, and his hair is brown. He wears the Omnitrix around his left wrist. his name Ben Tennyson

this can not get any worse Ben said as a big bug came up

Oh man Ben said why is this happening

two days ago

Another day of boring school Ben groaned

Hey school is not boring a eleven year old girl said back

this girl with short red hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She is commonly shown wearing a white shirt under a blue t-shirt with a black cat face on top, light brown shorts, and blue and white striped socks. She has blue and white converse-like shoes. She also wears a blue hairclip to pin her hair to the left side of her face.her name is Gwen tennyson

so it's Anne's birthday and I got her a cool gift Gwen said

ok Ben said as Kevin tripped Ben

not cool Kevin Gwen said

Gwen? Kevin asked

Yeah I moved you didn't notice Gwen responded

no Kevin said as the bell rang

later Ben and gwen was walking towards Anne's place when they saw her Sasha and marcy head towards a thift shopsoon Anne ran out holding a box with Sasha not to far behind but Marcy struggled due to never exercising.  
anne Ben called out as Kevin tripped Ben and Ben fell into the music box colors came out as everyone was teleported  
Oh yeah that Ben said and dialed up waybig and hit the ommitrix

Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have aslight oval-like design with only two toes.

heatblast oh well heatblast said and shot a fire blast to the bug then heatblast punched it in the face then the bug crawled away

Oh yeah Ben said now to figure a way out

meanwhile

it showed Anne trying to sleep in a cave

my first attempt at a Ben 10 and amphibiacrossoverthis will be post season 4 for the Ben 10 reboot and Ben and gwen are done with their summer breakBen will have new aliens unlocked soon so stay tuned for thatThe next chapter will start from toad taxes.


	2. toad taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben arrives in wartwood but some toads need some taxes

ok here we go Ben said putting a batch of berries in a so called basket .

Ben took out a photo of him Gwen and his grandpa max who was always seen wearing a hawillian shirt Ben never understood why neither did Gwen but they never questioned him about it.

A leaf fell and footsteps were heard.

Ben activated his ommi-naut amour a space amour he unlocked before going into space and do not remind him of that.

alright who's there Ben asked.

"hiya a creature said and taclked Ben down.

"get off Ben said and shoved her off.

woah chill" human the voice said.

"who are you Ben asked .

my name is ivy sundew" ivy stated.

"my name is Ben Tennyson Ben said with a smirk before his stomach roared .

uh got anything to eat Ben said .

come on I'll take you to wartwood ivy said there's another human ivy said.

say no more" Ben said lead the way.

maybe Gwen might be here Ben thought just maybe .meanwhile in wartwood

"time to get some Phil bugs. an elderly anthropomorphic frog of small stature. He has mostly reddish-orange skin with a light orange chin and chest.

His casual frog-like body structure consists of slightly reddish-orange eyes with black pupils, a dark green tongue, four short limbs with four-fingered hands, and two-toed feet and white tufts of hair coming out of the sides of his head.

As his clothing, he wears a grayish-green waistcoat with a buttoned yellow shirt and a light blue ascot and grayish-brown trousers with light brown socks that slightly cover his feet. his name was hop pop said .

"Oh speaking of which I'm going to get that bettle jerky I like". a 13 year old girl wearing a school uniform of a white shirt and a purple collar and a SMJS badge on the chest her name was Anne boonchuy

"ok see ya outside kiddo". hop pop said as Anne walked away hop pop pushed all the Phil bugs on the cart.

Anne was walking around until she saw her favourite beetle bugs snack

Anne was just about to grab it but wally used his tongue to grab it and walked off

"hey I had it first Anne said .

whatever scarecrow" wally said and walked away.

"move your behind scarecrow Mrs Crocker said.

I'm not a scarecrow and I don't have a big butt" Anne said and slipped on water as everyone laughed .

"didn't you see the sign scarecrow a employee said.

Anne walked outside.

"so did you get want you need" sprig asked.

"no I just wish this town would at least give me a little respect" Anne said.

"at least there isn't another human otherwise there would be big trouble" sprig said.

"CITIZENS OF WARTWOOD I AM BEN TENNYSON YOUR NOBLE SUPERHERO" a fimilar voice said.

Anne was shock and ran over to see Ben on top of a statue."CITIZENS OF WARTWOOD I AM BEN TENNYSON YOUR NOBLE SUPERHERO" a fimilar voice said.

Anne was shock and ran over to see Ben on top of a statue.

Ben Anne asked.

Anne Ben said and pressed a button to remove the space amour.

"It's so good to see you have you seen anyone else how did you get here Anne asked .

Ben glared at Anne as she hugged him.

"listen we're not friends thief" Ben said as a wagon 3 toads came along.

who are those 3 Anne asked.

those are the toads hop pop said.

sounds like trouble Ben said.

they're our valleys warriors by the way sprig said.

what are those scarecrows? a red toad asked.

scarecrows Ben said and slammed his fist on the ommitrix.

Ben's skin turned red as he grew two extra arm's and then they got muscular

Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, anda smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair.

alright four arm's said no one calls me a scarecrow.four arm's ran and tried to punch one if the toads but the one with green hair kicked four arm's in the face then four arm's grabbed his legs with two hands and swung his around and threw him to a toad with a mask.

pretty cool the red toad said you two are something names bog silent one is Mike and you've met fed bog introduced .

sup fed said

Ben I don't think they should be trusted sprig said .

this is cool where is toad tower Ben said.

we'll take ya later say you two have inside knowledge bog said.

na just got here Ben said.

later Anne and Ben went inside the house .

guess who just became town deputy Anne said wearing amour.

us Ben said wearing amour plus the badge.

you hung out with a gang hop pop said who's he Ben asked .

Oh yeah I almost forgot guys meet my schoolmates from back home Ben Tennyson.

Ben meet the planters.

Polly lunged and grabbed the ommitrix and tried to remove it.

not a chance Ben said it dosent come off.

aw man Polly said .

there's a frog in there sprig said.

Oh no that's just one of the many aliens in the watch Ben said and we got to go.

the two walked out.

I have a bad feeling about this sprig said.

could you at least use the front door hop pop asked.na sprig said and crewed out.

meanwhile ok let's see this list Ben said it will go a lot faster if we split up Ben said and used the ommitrix.

Ben grew green mettalic arm's and legs and then a melliatic frog like face Slapback takes the appearance of a green humanoid frog with grey metallic eyebrows and green eyes. He wears a blue, black, and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms an

d feet, as well as a grey and black mask.Anne hit my back slapback said as Anne slapped his back causing slapback to divide into two.

alright slapback slapback 2 said as they ran off.

let's see here we got a wally on the list bog said then he kicked the door down.

hey wally said as he was bathing I already payed .

this list says otherwise fog said as they took his stuff away but Anne gave Sally his jerky bettles back.

thanks wally said .

sprig was spying on them when mayol toadstoll and the little guy (lol I never remembered his name and I still don't care) was carrying money.

I hope your okay Anne sprig said and hopped away.

meanwhile

the slapbacks ran into a house.

pay up one slapback said.

I paid the frog said.

sorry the slapbacks said and left.

Ben timed out.

we soon cut into a Montague of the toads taking stuff from houses and Anne returning stuff.

so who's next Anne asked some runt named hopidiah planter fog said.

I know him he paid he's a honest man Anne said.

meanwhile mayor toadstoll and the little guy put the money in the statue .

no one will suspect a thing mayor toadstoll said.ah ha sprig said you fiends sprig said the town will be furous once they've learned you took their money

well it's a good thing no one will know mayor toadstoll said as sprig bounced on his head and escaped .

meanwhile a thunder storm

Anne and the toads arrived at the planters house.

I told you I already paid my dang taxes hop pop said

the list says otherwise fog said

It's true Anne said he made me watch.

it shows a flashback of hop pop paying his taxes and Anne watching while wishing to die .

flashback end.

look fen said pointing at Bessie the purple snail.

that should cover it all fog said.

stop Anne said get off our property.

what was that fog said.

I said get off Anne said.

fog snapped his fingers.

fen kicked Anne down.

I knew this thing was a trick Ben said and slammed his fist on the ommitrix and transformed into xlr8 .

xlr8 rushed and ran around for and started punching fog in the face then ran for mike but slipped on the mud and Mike punched xlr8 causing Ben to time out.

Mike then grabbed hop pop and Polly.

then a whole crowd of frogs came.Anne tried to fight the toads off to no avail as she somehow lost her weapons during the fight and fen used his weapon to hit Anne causing her to scream

how dare you hurt my friend! Ben said with blue eyes as fen tried to hit Anne but Ben punched the weapon causing it to break.

the blue aura went into the ommitrix instanty recharging it .

It's hero time Ben said and slammed his fist on the ommitrix.

electricity went around Ben's body as it turned blue then rocks came on Ben's body.

shock rock turned the ommitrix dial 90 degrees and got Amor on his body.

Omni-Kix Shock Rock is a robotic energy humanoid. His Omni-Kix armor is black and grey with spikes on the shoulders and glowing green details on the legs. His head is covered in a grey and neon green helmet and he has black and grey gauntlets.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest with a white circle connected by four grey tubes.

shock rock created a energy whip.

uh oh fen said as Ben started whipping. everyone.

why me Mike cried.

and escapially you Ben said and hit fen with a energy hammer .

sprig came and shot mud at fog stop sprig said .

mayor toadstoll arrived.

he stole the town's money sprig said.

it soon shows everyone looking at the statue as shock rock breaks the statue with money falling out then Ben timed out.toadstoll ran as everyone threw food at him.

later

Anne and Ben was alone.

I'm so sorry Anne for everything assuming you of being a bad person just because your friends with Sasha waybright I just never had a friend before Ben said.

I'll be your friend Anne said.

really Ben said.

of course dude Anne replied.

Ben took out a photo of him Gwen and his grandpa max.

just hang on Gwen I'm coming Ben said.

how was that

in the early ages of Ben I couldn't help but notice he barely had any friends so for this version he didn't have any

also the whipping scene was a refence to Ben 10 ommiverse mud is thicker than water went Ben was whipping bad guys using a alien who's name I always forget


	3. prison mayham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and kevin have to fight a 3 headed dragon in order to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes kevin 11

chapter 2 prison mayhem

fog fen and mark came to grimes

sir we have news about two other humans on wartwood.

perfect grimes said

captain grimes was walking and saw Percy

Percy keep watch on the prisoners grimes said darkly

yes sir Percy said and ran down with two bowls

Meanwhile

inside a dark cold wide cell was two humans

Sasha is a Caucasian-American teenage girl of tall height, with a slender build. She has blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and almond-shaped eyes and black pupils.

she wears the same uniform Anne wears

Kevin is a thin and scrawny boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes, wearing a torn black T-shirt and a padlock necklace around his neck, blue jeans, and black shoes with red at the bottom.

Kevin wears a brown Omnitrix-type device called theAntitrixon his left wrist.

day number 619 i think Kevin said

we've only been here for 3 months Kevin Sasha said

all thanks to Tennyson Kevin said

we don't know for sure but you do you Sasha said

hey guys Percy said poking his head near the door

hey Percy how's it going Sasha said

cricket Thursdays Percy said

weird how the day the exact same days Kevin said to himself and winked

I've been working on a new act Percy said wanna see

sure Sasha said

really Percy said

go for it Sasha said

Percy dashed off then came back with a drum on his back and had a jester hat and some more instruments

Percy began to play

that was amazing Percy if you ask me your wasting your time here Sasha said she's right Kevin said

I'm going to tell captain grimes Percy said as Kevin stopped smiling

he's right behind me isn't he Percy asked

yep Kevin said

tell me what grimes asked

I'm leaving Percy said and dashed off

well he was useless anyway grimes said and at long last I have something I've been waiting for grimes said

A life kevin said.

then the castle shook

a giant 3 head Dragon was stroming around the castle

Braddock Percy watch the prisoners I dont care if you want to leave grimes said

your afraid of that I've handle much worse things and creamed Tennyson on multiple occasions time to fight fire with fire Kevin said and slammed his hand on the antitrixfire rose around Kevin as he grew a flaming Mohawk and green charcoal went on his arms and legs and then bust into flames

Hot Shot is a muscular magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a dark orange inner magma body covered by olive green rocks on his torso, which turn dark red upon reaching his kneecaps and lower legs and they also cover his hands in the form of fingerless gloves.

His face is brown with a well developed mandible and visible fangs, whereas his head has four dark orange and red spikes on top, in the style of a mohawk. His feet have aslight oval-like pattern with only two toes.

hot shot broke free from his chains and shot a fire blast to the 3 headed Dragon but it just seemed to make him mad

hot shot flew up using fire and shot flames out of his mouth.

really Kevin Sasha said

toads attack grimes said as the toads started screaming

hot shot jumped out of the tower and landed on the ground and hit the antitrix symbolSasha took a crossbow and shot a arrow at the eye of the 3 headed Dragon making him scream in pain as it ran towards Sasha

Sasha grabbed the cricket bowl and threw it at the 3 headed Dragon then she cut his face with a sword

Meanwhile

she can fight grimes said

interesting

Crystalfist is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable dark purple crystals. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has red eyes and a sharp point on his head. His shoulders sport spikes and his four-fingered hands are clawed.

He wears a sleeveless black bodysuit, with a jagged V-shaped portion on his upper torso colored purple. Six rib-shaped crystal formations surround the back of his waist while other crystal formations cover his knees like kneepads.

crystalfist shot a stream of crystals at the 3 headed Dragon then the 3 headed Dragon shot fire only for crystalfist to block the flames using crystals

crystalfist jumped up and punched the 3 headed dragon then kicked one of it's beaks then used a crystal hammer on one of it's eyes

come on you toads fight grimes complained

hey grimes Sasha said and dragged him

don't you reliazie the more you keep shouting them encourage them to fight for you or be nice to them Sasha saiddoes it work grimes asked

trust me it does Sasha smirked

Meanwhile Kevin was hiding behind rocks

ok finally it's recharged Kevin said and adjusted the antitrix

Rush resembles a heavily-armored Velociraptor. He has grayish green roller balls on his feet and wears a green conoid helmet that leaves his red eyes visible. He has predominantly green armor covering his tail and light green body. Underneath his armor, he wears a sleeveless black turtleneck bodysuit. He has darkgreenfins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has three claw-like fingers on each of his hands.

rush sped around the 3 headed Dragon making him fall down

rush 1 3 headed Dragon 0 rush cheered as the 3 headed Dragon got up and slapped him away

come on really rush said

The toads came out running towards the 3 headed Dragon with weapons in hand until the 3 headed Dragon roared

okay it's our turn grimes said and stabbed the Dragons foot then cut it's leg

Sasha had a purple aura and jumped really high and punched the 3 headed Dragon in one of its faces then kicked another then landed down

hey Kevin said looking at the antitrix symbol it was a new one

Kevin hit the symbol

Kevin's arm turned black and had red spots then it went around to the other arm

Kevin had black legs

alien k looks like Kevin but a giant and has black all around and red stars

ha now I have this form I wonder what will happen if I do this Kevin said and punched the 3 headed Dragon in the gut then grabbed it's tail and swung it around and threw him away

bye loser Kevin said and timed out

okay so we held our end of the bargain now all we need is a map good water and some capes and well be on our way Sasha said as grime took out his sword

you little Sasha said

you two are far to dangerous to be left alone so go grimes said

or Kevin said

stay help rebluid toad tower maybe we could help you

okay the two humans said

then come lieutenants we have much to discuss

I hope your okay Gwen Kevin thought

Sasha looked as no one was around then took out her photo of her Anne and Marcy

just hang on a little longer girls I'm going to find you then get home but first I think I'm going to have some fun with this place Sasha said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where original work comes in


	4. two heads are better than i=one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marcy and gwen reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

chapther 3 two brains are better than one

2 months ago in a unkown forest

ugh just another day in amphibia I think gwen said waking up she made camp out of sticks , logs, leaves and some glue she always had

gwen had messy hair and dirt on her face and she lost both of her shoes and socks

ben just where are you? gwen asked holding a photo of team tennyson

what was that box anne had gwen said as she stepped in some stange mud

hey whats going on gwen said as a big spider was on the loose and just spotted her

ben help gwen called out

someone shot a ice arrow at the mud freezing it then the hooded girl stepped on the ice then slipped ouch the girl said and got up on her feet and nearly slid the caught her balance .

marcy turned around and freed gwen and then stepped foward .

stay back i got this the girl said and shot another ice arrow freezing the spider

marcy gwen asked

wait gwen omg marcy said as the two hugged have you seen the others? marcy asked .

no gwen said sadly

first things first we got go get you cleaned up marcy said no offense by the why but you look like a abounded child marcy said.

none taken by the way you've changed gwen said

thanks without anne and sasha i had to level up it wasn't easy marcy said and took gwen's hand.

where are we going gwen asked

marcy let go of gwen's hand and pointed to the sky

to newtopia the heart of amphibia . marcy said doing a dramatic girl

wait we're really in amphiba gwen said i've heard about this place lead the way marcy .

marcy walked foward

so what have you been doing here all this time marcy asked

struggling to survive gwen answered back you .

i'm the general chief of newtopia marcy responed

wow that's amazing gwen said after all you have been really smart you know i'm smart too you know i always give ben ideas and plans to save the day so if we team up we could be unstoppable .

yeah marcy said and frowned and rubbed her arm.

what's wrong gwen asked

i always wanted to partner up with you marcy said

really gwen said

yeah but i was afraid that anne and sasha would turn their backs on me for ditching them for you gwen marcy said .

it's okay i'm sure they would have understood gwen said .

you don't get it marcy said starting to cry that's not the only thing I'm sad about .

get what gwen asked .

i'm the reason we're here marcy admitted . and because of me anne sasha and ben could be dead for all I care .

sure you found the music box but anne stole it sasha told Anne to do it and Ben bumped into the music box so really you all had something to do with it Gwen said

thanks Marcy sniffed

anytime Gwen responded

who was that knight guy in Japan facing Ben Marcy asked

oh that's just forever knight Gwen said wait you saw him

yeah Marcy said .

so Marcy what do you say Marcy' s mom asked thank you Marcy said as they were talking a knight was flying shock rock tried to keep up but reverted back to Ben .

oh yeah Ben saw forever knight cause he was so impatient that day Gwen responded.

so what's that watch called any way Marcy asked

oh it's the ommitrix Gwen answered

oh cool does it come off Marcy asked

nope Gwen said

you know you don't always have let Sasha boss you around Gwen said

I know but I Sasha and Anne is all I have other than you Marcy said. and don't you have a crush on Kevin.

no I don't Gwen said

Then how come Kevin always teams up with Ben to save you Marcy teases

probably to show off Gwen smirked besides your being like Ben

Marcy and Gwen walked through a small town of frogs

aw look at those frogs Gwen said with stars in their eyes they're so small and cute .

I know but don't do anything scary they get frightened easily Marcy said as 3 salamander arrived one yellow one blue and one green.

those salamander again Gwen said and ran

Wait you know them ? marcy asked as the yellow one jumped forward

Marcy grabbed the yellow one's tail and swung her to the green one sending them to the ground .

the blue one tried to stab Marcy but Marcy dodged and did a backflip and shot a crossbow at him as the blue one jumped over it and kicked Marcy in the face then the green one kicked her in the back then the yellow one whacked Marcy in the face with her tail

Marcy was sent to the ground

look everyone the general chief in laying down on the job the yellow one said as they all laughed only to get hit by ice arrows

Gwen was standing proudly with a smirk and wearing a hoodie . and paper bags for shoes .

Now I know why you like this cloak gwen said as marcy looked as she suddenly realized she didn't have it on. you look nice gwen marcy said thanks gwen responed no problem marcy said .

nice shot by the way Marcy said again also if you use a ice arrow on multiple foes it won't last long.

the 3 salamanders broke out of the ice

okay Gwen run I'll hold them off Marcy said as Gwen stepped forward as her eyes glowed green

I'm tired of running and I'm not letting my friends and family get hurt anymore Gwen said

okay Marcy said as her eyes glowed green as well

the green salamander tried to use her tail but Gwen stepped on it and gave him a karate kick to the side of his face the the yellow one tried to kick her but Gwen dodged then punched her in the face and kicked her away

meanwhile Marcy jumped on the blue ones face and then did a backflip the hit him with a back elbow and then the aura went on her fist as she punched him right in the face knocking him out .

that was awesome the toads cheered

I feel some what smarter Gwen said

I know right Marcy said we're like a dynamic duo mwen Marcy said

do not make that a thing Gwen said

mwen mwen mwen Marcy chanted

stop it gwen said

okay come on Marcy said let's get you cleaned up and maybe into amour.

okay Gwen said and followed Marcy.

the two were on they're way to newtopia

as a poster was soon shown on a wall

it showed ben tennyson and anne boonchuy wanted dead or alive.

a bounty hunter came and ripped it off the wall

I'm after you Ben tennyson he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading please review and no flames next up is polly's high capture fight. this is a original chapter .
> 
> also Gwen has a crush on marcy
> 
> if you want to help me feel free


	5. polly and anne's high flight capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anne and polly get taken by a eagle ben and sprig must save them

chapther 4 Polly' s high capture flight

Ben Anne sprig and Polly was taking a walk in the town .

I have two questions Polly asked

one why do you guys keep on playing would you rather?

it's fun Anne said

yeah Ben said

and you never know what's coming sprig said .

now question 2

why do you three get to go on adventures without me Polly asked

it just happens naturally Anne said

and besides if we brought you we would probably have to rescue you sprig said

why Polly glared

because girls are always damsels in distress Ben said as Anne and Polly gasped

you did not just say that Anne said

oh we did sprig and Ben said smugly

please you boys would be begging for mercy if you fought me Polly said as a eagle grabbed the females and flew up

the girls sprig said

on it Ben said and activated the ommitrix .

Ben's arm's turned red and then his legs turned red and Ben grew a tail and wings

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white.

introducing jetray jetray said and bent down cool sprig said.

get on jetray said as sprig jumped on

ready set go sprig said as jetray flew to the sky

this is awesome sprig said .

I know right jetray said and saw the eagle

Anne and Polly was punching the eagle in the beak.

jetray shot neurtoshock beams toward the eagle

one beam hit Anne's hair burning part of it into smoke

hey watch it Anne said

yeah you nearly burned us polly said

besides we got this anne said .

sorry and also this coming form the ladies in distress jetray said as he flew closer then timed out .

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Ben and sprig screamed.

Ben activated his ommi naut amour and he and sprig fell on a tree

okay Ben said and jumped off the tree

we have to get them back quick transfrom into jetray or that fast lizard and let's catch that eagle sprig said

sorry sprig ommitrix needs to recharge Ben said

then we'll walk or in my case hop sprig said and started bouncing as ben followed and his Ommi-naut amour gave his extra speed .

kids hop pop said where are those darn kids they haven't had breakfast.

ugh this sucks Anne said on a nest with baby birds.

you can say that again Polly said

you know what enough of the heroes saves the princess let's climb down ourselves Anne said

yeah Polly said we can do it.

anne started to climb down.

Ben and sprig ran towards the mountain

the ommitrix recharged

alright Ben said as the ommitrix recharged

Ben dialed up diamondhead and pressed a button.

Ben grew crystals on his arms and legs then grew two shards on his back

Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sportstwo crystalshards on his back and has yellow eyes and a sharp point on his head. He wears a sleeveless uniform which is black with a yellow "V" stripe on the middle of his torso.

diamondhead turned the ommitrix dial

Omni-Kix Diamondhead is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. He wears a form fitting grey helmet with a green visor. His neck is protected with a plating sharing the same pale green color as his crystalline body. His shoulders are reinforced with triple plated armor; the top one being pale green and the lower two being black. His upper arms have grey segmented armor, while his forearms have large white gauntlets, with yellow plating for his elbows. His hands have been left exposed. He wears a large chest piece, with the upper half colored white and the lower half colored yellow. The two halves are separated by two lines, the top glowing green and the bottom one being a thinner black line. His abdomen, upper thighs and kneecaps are covered by black armor, whereas his lower thighs, shins and feet have reinforced white plating.

Omni-Kix Diamondhead wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, connected to two metal tubes that reach his shoulders.

cool sprig said as ommi-kix diamondhead picked up sprig and crystals came from his feet and started lifting them towards the mountain .

hang on we're on our way diamondhead said.

Anne and polly was climbing down the mountain well anne was doing the climbing and polly was in anne's hair

ha those boys will be jealous when they learned that we climbed dowm the world's largest moutain in wartwood polly said

you know it Anne said .

the eagle came back

oh no Anne said . and started to climb down faster .

almost there diamondhead said then he timed out .

not again Ben said falling

come on seriously sprig said and stuck out his tongue and latched it to a tree branch and flung himself and Ben on the branch .

that was cool Ben said as the ommitrix timed in.

right on time Ben said and hit the ommitrix

Rath resembles an orange and white bipedal muscular tiger with no tail and scruffy fur standing about 9 feet tall. He has one large black claw coming out of each of his wrists, green eyes, and black stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows.

let me tell you something you stupid bird

rath will eat you for dinner rath said .

and get our friends back sprig said and climbed on rath who started climbing on the mountain.

Anne and Polly was back in the nest after being captured .

please birdly is there anyway you can let us down maybe if we get you some food or let you stay in peace Anne said

yeah those photographers will be after you when they see you Polly said

And that will be bad plus I'll give you some victory gum anne said .

rath was almost there then he timed out then ben and sprig started to fall.

we're done for sprig said as a bird caught them

look who's in distress now Polly said as she and Anne high fived.

ok fine you get this win Ben said as a new alien was on the dial

cool Ben said as the bird landed them down

some bug frogs came

aren't those the mudmen Polly asked as Ben hit the dial

Ben grew orange hair all over his face as he grew claws

Wildmutt appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. The variousspinesfound all across his body function similarly to whiskers with tactile sensing, and are not Wildmutt has no eyes, he uses his sense of smell and hearing to navigate, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck.cool Polly said and jumped on wildmutt

that's some wildmutt Anne said

that's a nice name sprig said as wildmutt smirked .

wildmutt lunged towards the toads as they tried to run but wildmutt and Polly started attacking them then Ben timed out

you better run Polly said

I guess boys and girls are equal Ben said as the eagle flew away

hop pop was waiting for them outside

I Polly said before hop pop stopped her

I heard what you kids did was very responsible .hop pop Said

really the kids said

yeah you boys risked your life's to save Anne and Polly and when you were in danger Anne and Polly saved ya that's what I call responilty

team planters Ben Said as everyone laughed .

I like it hop pop said

so a new hunt a bounty hunter said this should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victory gum was from the phineas and freb across the 2nd dimension movie


	6. snake demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When ben gets too cocky with his powers he ends up in big trouble

ok kids we're going on our yearly hike are ya ready kids hop pop Said.

heck ya the kids said . after you finish your chores hop pop said.

price of cake Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it softly.

Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, anda smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair.

four arm's got all the plants into the cart the sweeps the floor and cleans the furniture then feeds Bessie.

she's kinda cute four arm's said I know right Anne said

really Ben you can't just abuse your powers like that hop pop said.

I know I know with great power comes great responsibility I got it Ben said.

let's go already Polly said

The gang starts to enter the woods.

A net trapped hop pop

What the kids help me down .

I got it Ben said and transformed into diamondhead and cut the ropes .

sorry about that I set that up about a month ago diamondhead said.

really your still using your powers hop pop said.

it was a tight knot diamondhead said and timed out.

ok kids we should be care ful hop pop said as there was a flash of green light.

woo hop shock rock said using plasma ropes to get across trees.

can I do that Polly asked.

nope but I can sprig said.

Ben get down here hop pop said.

come on I'm getting vibe here shock rock said and timed out then Ben activated his ommi naut amour and landed.

Later the gang arrived at a waterfall.

woah sprig and Polly said

oh no Anne said

4 years ago

happy birthday Anne Marcy said

thanks guys Anne said

it's nice that you had your birthday at the private pool club Gwen said

it's alright Sasha said

cannonball Ben said and did a cannonball in the pool

awesome Ben said as everyone glared

2 years ago

nice party Gwen said thanks for inviting me

don't mention it Sasha said.

cannonball Ben said and did a cannonball in the pool

Ben ! everyone groaned.

Ben's tummy roared

Ben farted in the pool.

Sasha jumped in the pool and tried to grab Ben but Ben swam out the other way and jumped over the fence.

you'll never take me alive Ben said

Sasha popped out and screamed .

Anne and the other kids covered their ears.

1 year ago

Anne was at Niagara falls

she woke up at night to get a glass if milk when Ben cane out of a rv

Ben Anne asked herself

Ben transformed into cannonbolt and did a big cannonball some water even landed on Anne.

cannonball cannonbolt said and did and cannonball

Ben Tennyson you get out this instant hop pop shouted.

ok Ben said.

The gang started walking on a green grassy mountain

ugh this is lamer than I thought it's just like my grandpa's life lessons Ben said

you'll get used to it sprig said.

This is a life lesson hop pop said you must always stay on the right path or else bad things happen hop pop said

what's the worst that can happen I spent 3 months fighting villains and even saved the whole universe a few times Ben said.

you did Polly said no way .

yep Ben said as hop pop said nothing

Later

Ben ran to a right path of the mountain when it split and sprig and Anne followed

Ben come back hop pop is going to blow sprig said

let him Ben said and walked on .

He always was Stubbon Anne said at least that's. what Gwen said .

who's Gwen sprig asked .

Ben's super smart cousin Anne replied and took out a photo of her and Marcy as little 7 year. olds

guys check it out Ben shouted as sprig and Anne ran over.

What is it Anne said

A chest Ben said .

sprig opened it and took out a flute .

aw it's just a dumb flute let's go back Ben said

are you scared Anne teased .

nah I'm just disappointed Ben said.

sprig started to play it and did this cute dance the snake demons woke up

Meanwhile.

sprig hand me a glroberry hop pop said sprig! Anne! Ben! hop pop shouted .

oh come on Polly said it was plain obvious come on let's save their pathetic butts Polly said.

hop pop lifted her up and started to walk.

Meanwhile Anne slapped the flute out of spring's mouth.

hey what was that for oh my gosh demon snakes sprig said .

What Anne said

those are legendary demon snakes sprig said

Then it's hero time Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix to four arm's and hit. it

Ben's arm's turned blue as his eyes became yellow and he grew a black and blue striped tail.

XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. XLR8 also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is dressed in black pants and turtleneck shirt with a blue stripe on the center.

XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

oh come on xlr8 said.

ready for anything Anne scoffed

ok seriously not now xlr8 said and grabbed Anne and sprig and ran off into the distance the floor had misty grass and brown bricks .

one snake dove down and tried to bite them but xlr8 moved out of the way .

if I can just reach the symbol xlr8 said as sprig turned the dial 90 degrees

Omni-Kix XLR8 is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head, back fins, arms, knees, and shins are covered in blue plating, while his arms and shins have green downward curves in them. His thighs, chest, and tail are covered in gray plating and his abdomen is covered in black and white plating. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest connected by four gray tubes.

woohoo ommi kix xlr8 said and dashed faster.

Meanwhile

hop pop and Polly arrived only to find a flute .

What is that? Polly asked

it's the flute of poison beings hop pop said mainly snakes .

Then the others must be in trouble Polly said and took out a chainsaw

Polly good heavens where did you get that.

Anne's bag Polly said and smiled sheepishly.

Meanwhile

Ben had just timed out .

hide Anne said as they his behind a wall.

I can do this Ben said all I need to do is to turn into jetray and fly us out of here Ben said as a demon snake nearly hit them

sprig shot a brick with the slingshot .

nice Anne said as another snake demon came up then Anne jumped and hit it with her tennis racket .

cool Ben said as the three snake demons got closer .

We're doomed Ben said we're going to be poisoned and I hate snakes .

really Anne said

hey they look like tentacles Ben said.

suddenly hardcore music was heard

sorry wrong one hop pop said which one was it again

hop pop hurry Polly said.

The ommitrix glowed green.

I'm not going to let snakes hurt my friends Ben said and hit some coordinated and hit the ommitrix. and jumped off.

Ben's arm's expanded into pure white as he grew a big head and spike came on his elbows .

Way Big is a white colossal humanoid creature with a large blade-like fin on his head, which is red at the front and black with a small green stripe at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist of the samecolor. His arms are white with two black straps and one red fin on each of his elbows, similar to the one on his head but without the green stripe. He also has what appear to be black and red fingerless gloves on his wrists.

His legs are also white with red boot-like feet that have one white stripe each. He has green eyes on his head with two metallic secondary eyes protruding on each of his cheeks. He has three black lines on the side of his neck, which also has a big black area in the shape of a "T" starting from underneath his chin. The red parts of his body are made of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties.

Way Big wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

that's a big alien sprig said

what do you call it again ? Anne asked

way big way big said and kicked a snake then punched another one in the face

The third one wrapped itself around waybig

get off way big said and cut its neck giving it a scar

two of them spit demon mist

way big blew it away

one of them was about to eat Anne and the planters

way big grabbed it and swung it around and threw it to the others

no one hurts my family way big said and shot a blue cosmic ray at them

they were still alive and well

Ben timed out and fell on the mountain giving the ommi naut amour cracks.

suddenly they fell asleep and all that was heard was a chainsaw noise

What Polly said as every one looked at her .

listen I'm sorry for abusing my powers and getting us in these messes Ben said

that's ok I used to get cocky too hop pop said as Polly took out nun-chunks.

can I Polly asked

no Anne said

here's a season 2 trailer

born to rise is the trailer music.

We're going to newtopia hop said

who hoo Anne cheers .

it shows ommi naut jetray in space

Then it shows Anne shoot a blue arrow

Then it shows dark matter and yuunan battle

Then it shows Polly in a temple

Then it shows Marcy rescue sprig with her green

Then it shows Ben turn into ommi naut rath

oh yeah Anne said on the fwagon

Then it shows Anne's eyes glow blue

Then it shows ommi naut xlr8 running then it shows Sasha and anne fighting with blue and purple swords

Then it shows Marcy holding the music run


	7. first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the first night of the 6 humans in amphiba

3 months ago

Sasha Marcy Anne asked getting up and running her hair.

where am I Anne asked herself.

Anne walked around for a bit.

Gwen Ben called out Anne anyone.

I guess I'll have to find them Ben said and activated the ommitrix dial and pressed the core

Ben's arm's expanded and turned beige brown then the same happened to his legs. then he grew a tail with a mace and three spikes on it the he had a square dinosaur head

Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines.

Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

humungousaur turned the ommitrix dial 180 degrees and went ommi naut

Omni-Naut Humungousaur is covered in orange, white, and gray metallic space armor. His arms are covered in orange plating, his shoulders have neon green lights and white plating, the mace on his tail is cylindrical with grey spines running from his neck and back, his feet is black with neon green outlines, and his head is covered in a square-shaped orange and grey helmet with a secondary Omnitrix symbol on the face.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.

humungousaur flew around for a while .

come on where is everyone .

Meanwhile

okay Sasha your in a gross forest but I can handle it Sasha said girls.

ugh if Ben didn't trip into that box Sasha said

Meanwhile

Sasha Anne Marcy asked walking around newtopia

this is so cool Marcy said it's like a whole new adventure

Marcy turned around and saw a acarade .

cool Marcy said

Meanwhile

this is all Tennyson' s fault Kevin said I just hope Gwen is okay Kevin said and activated the antitrix symbol and hit it

Kevin grew wolf arm's then a tail then claws.

Bashmouth's appearance is based on ahuskyorwerewolf. He has bluish grey and cream colored fur,with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. He has a tail that is small. His eyes and the inside of his mouth are red. He wears a dark orange and red armored vest, black pants, black gauntlets, and an iron shoulder pad on his right shoulder.

bashmouth started sniffing around .

Meanwhile Gwen was terrified

Ben Anne Sasha Marcy Kevin? anyone there Gwen asked then sighed

Gwen stepped in a green puddle.

gross Gwen said relazing her shoes was gone.

Meanwhile humogausor timed out

Ben fell on a branch

Then his omni naut amour came on

.cool Ben said

Meanwhile Marcy was playing video games

she's heading for the top score a newt said

top score Marcy said

hello monster general yuunan said with her blades

zoinks gotta go bye Marcy said and tripped on a plug .

Meanwhile bashmouth landed in front if Sasha then timed out

wait Kevin Sasha said

you got a problem Kevin asked

not really Sasha said when they were suddenly surrounded by toads.

freeze grimes said

Meanwhile Gwen was running from bats and hid in a well designed shed.

well well well a yellow salamander said

Look I don't want any trouble Gwen said

Turing you to captain grimes would mean money the blue salamander said

Meanwhile

Anne was walking when she tripped and fell into a water fall

help Anne said

Ben was nearby picking berries

did someone say something Ben asked as a green mantid clawed towards him

not today Ben said and activated the ommitrix and set on way big and hit it

fire rose around Ben as molten rocks went on his skin then then bust into hands

Heatblast is a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have aslight oval-like design with only two toes.

Alright heatblast said as the mantid tried to attack heatblast but heatblast ran right and nearly fell into a waterfall.

heatblast jumped over and shot some fire balls at the mantis until it fell in the water

have a nice water fall Ben said as he just timed out .

Meanwhile Gwen was running for her life as the salamanders was right behind her

Gwen pushed a blouder towards them but they jumped over but Gwen was gone .

dang it they said

Gwen was hiding behind a tree

Meanwhile. Anne got out of the waterfall and spit out water

well at least I have my bag and in alive Anne said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Planters vs bounty hunters


	8. planters vs bounty hunters

okay pass the ball Anne said as sprig kicked a ball over to Anne who dribbled the ball and ran passed two slapbacks.

hey the slapbacks said.

snooze ya lose Anne said and kicked the ball then the third slapback who was the goalkeeper slapped the ball over the forest. come on seriously Polly groaned as Ben timed out.

now kids that's the second ball you lost hop pop said walking towards them.

don't worry we'll get it back Anne said.

and if there is any trouble sprig started

we'll deal with it Polly said .

even through you guys aren't my real family your like real close to it Anne said.

that's nice to hear but how are we going to get the ball back hop pop asked.

easy I'll get it my self Ben said.

but what about team planters sprig asked.

Ben frowned a bit then put on his ommi naut amour and smirked I'm a solo guy remember Ben said and ran into the forest.

we gotta go after him he could get hurt hop pop said.

another adventure for team planters Polly said as sprig and Anne ran into the forest

wait for us hop pop said and carried Polly and walked towards the forest.

in the forest 

Ben was walking then he saw a shadow

aaahhh! Ben screamed until he realized it was a skeleton

phew Ben said as a yellow salamander stepped on the skull.

ah hello little boy the yellow salamander said my name is bexcy the blue ones name is bluey and the green one is luffy .

he looks fimilar bluey said.

do you know a red head human bexcy asked

that's my cousin Gwen Ben said do you know where she is?

nope she ran the second she saw us then we found her again then she and the general chief in newtopia teamed up and beat us bexcy said.

what's newtopia Ben said some famous place in amphibia?

nope the biggest place in amphibia luffy said also we're bounty hunters.

oh come on we were supposed to manipulate the boy and trick him bluey said.

my bad luffy said.

wow I did not need anymore bounty hunters Ben said and lifted up the ommitrix and dialed a new alien up and hit the core.

Ben grew green leaves on his arm them it turned into a green plant arm then it happened to the other arm plants went on Ben's legs.

Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a red flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding black rocks. His eyes are oval-shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals and his elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with

fire .  
who's this guy swampfire asked.

bexcy jumped towards swampfire who reacted by punching her in the face.

Ben sprig called out where are you buddy ?

um sprig that won't work Anne said

why sprig asked.

I think he wanted to go alone I saw him frown something must be wrong with him he's hurting inside Anne said.

there was some laughter some were brown frogs were riding on green bugs.

bounty hunters sprig said and took out his slingshot and shot one of them down with a stone.

Anne run I'll hold them off sprig said and shot some more stones but Anne grabbed sprig and ran.

I'm not leaving you alone Anne said.

spranne against the world sprig and Anne said.

I wonder were they went hop pop asked.

I bet their find Polly said look our ball.

Polly no hop pop said as a net caught them.

meanwhile

swampfire accidentally shot a fireball at luffy .

yes swampfire said and threw some seeds.

vines came out and grabbed the trio who cut themselves out.

come on swampfire said and timed out.

really Ben said and ran

Anne and sprig was running from the bug bounty hunters.

any tips Anne asked.

oh I know sprig said let's find Ben he can go jetray sprig said as Ben bumped into them .

who's chasing you they all said .

three bounty hunters Ben said .

bounty hunters Anne said as the ommitrix recharged

it's hero time Ben said and smacked the core .

Ben's arm's turned yellow as he grew four sharp hands Ben grew eyes everywhere except his normal eyes which had bat ears.

Eye Guy's entire upper-body is covered with green eyes, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of just a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest. His entire skeleton is made of cartilage, not bones.

so weird and cool eye guy said. and punched bexcy in the eye.

meanwhile .

hop pop and Polly woke up.

where is Ben Tennyson a female alien in purple plumber amour known as xylene .

I'm not sure he ran off hop pop said and then Polly threw some flares at xylene who used her powers to stop them.

are you done hop pop asked.

yep Polly said

how do you even know Ben hop pop said.

I knew. his grandfather xylene explained.

cool Polly said

eye guy shot fire beams at some off the bounty hunters .

bluey jumped towards eye guy but Anne jumped up and whacked him with a tennis racket. then luffy lunged toward Anne then met a graceful of mud due to sprig.

bexcy jumped with a sword in hand only to get frozen by eye guy.

eye didn't know eye could do that eye picked the right alien. eye guy said.

please stop with the puns Anne said as Ben timed out.

ok ok Ben said as they ran

the trio arrived at a dark lair filled with tools and weird food.

ugh gross sprig said.

wait this isn't your food Anne asked

I thought it was from your world sprig said then that means we're dealing with a new enemy Ben said .

hello Benjamin Tennyson xylene said my name is xylene . I've come to take you home.

no way your just a bounty hunter Anne said so leave my family alone Anne said and took out a sword and tried to slash xylene who used her powers to break the sword .

Anne jumped and tried to punch xylene who flew up only to get hit by some purple eggs .

take that sprig said.

Polly took out some guns.

Polly where did you get that hop pop asked.

xylene Polly said and tried to shoot Polly but xylene dodged then hop pop tried to attack her with his long tongue but xylene grabbed it and flung hop pop away then Anne punched xylene in the face as her eyes glowed blue for a split second .

how dare you xylene said and shot a energy web from a plumber weapon

leave her alone Ben said and threw tea at her

you brat you make things harder for me xylene said.

oh yeah it's about to get even harder Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and the core popped up and Ben pressed it down.

Ben grew blue claws and claws feet at he got a cool hoodBig Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing.On his torso are three plates: one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach.On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.big chill turned the ommitrix dial and goes ommi kix big chillHe now has a gray plated face with green eyes with white marks under them. He has a sharp, cyan fin on each side of his face next to his eyes, and a cyan grill-plate as a mouth guard with light blue energy inside. His neck was encased in gray plating, and his chest was cyan with a gray playing on his chest with green details. He has two grey metal tubes attached to both sides of his chest and a black lower body with white plating on his hips, a green V-like part on his waist area, and a gray stomach guard with a white rim with two horizontal green lines. His shoulders are cyan with a white rim, and have a green circle with a black outline. His upper arms are grey with cyan plating and his forearms are black with cyan plating with a white rim and three green V shapes each and a small green rectangle. His hands are black and his thighs ar black with cyan plating on the sides of his thighs, cyan knee pads, and cyan plating on his leg from knee-down with a white top rim and cyan feet with black bottoms. His wings are more moth-like and the back of his wings and antennae are white while the front of the wings and antennae have blue plating. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. He is now Omni-Kix Big Chill  
oh yeah ommi-kix big chill said. and shot some ice at xylene who dodged

come on alien afraid of me ommi-kix big chill taunted as he shot liquid nitrogen at her but xylene flew away it started to head towards Anne as she and sprig jumped on the table then hop pop grabbed Polly and jumped on.

ommi-kix big chill flew towards xylene who timed him out .

did she just time me out Ben asked.

I did sorry about that but I need your attention let's just say I knew your grandpa max and asked me to find you I saw you and tried to get your attention but you transformed into a kincerran xylene explained.

a what now Ben said.

the race of the alien you call xlr8 hip pop said .

how do you know that Ben asked

ever try reading a book hop pop asked.

then there was some shouting

oh no someone's coming xylene said and grabbed the ommitrix and tapped in a certain code.

Ben grew green arm's and small green feet and a tail.

Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face, and a green tail.

cool Ben said and ate a few pipes as the bounty hunters came in

now spit xylene said as upchuck it a green energy ball at the bounty hunters defeating them .

awesome upchuck I'll name it upchuck.

cheater the planters said.

do not remind me Anne said.

upchuck timed out.

I'll take you home now xylene said.

I can't go we have to find Gwen and the others Ben said.

alright I'll go tell your grandpa max xylene said and entered the ship and flew off.

Ben we need to talk hop pop said.

what? Ben asked.

when I mention team planters you got sad sprig said

what's up with that Anne asked.

look back home me Gwen and my grandpa was all part of team Tennyson fighting eniemes and I felt gultiy about leaving them like that Ben said.

there's nothing to Be guilty about being with another team is better than going solo .

yeah hop pop said

I guess we do make a good team Ben said.

heck yeah Polly said as the family walked home with their ball.

good to be home Anne said and started watching videos .

yep it sure is Ben said

hey Ben thanks for saving me Anne said eh do it all the time Ben responded .

no I mean as Ben Anne said you threw tea at xylene without your powers you've help others without your powers so powers or no powers you'll always be my hero Anne said and kissed him on the cheek.

Ben blushed

thanks Ben said as the duo fell asleep.

here we are Marcy said walking into a room with two beds

thanks for doing this Gwen said with bags under her eyes

hey no problem you go get some sleep we got a big day ahead of us Marcy said.

ok Gwen said.

i hope your okay Ben Gwen thought.

here is the sneak peek of season two .

time to head to space and take a little sneak peek Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Ben grew red arm's and hit it softly. then grew wings and a tail .

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white.

jetray turned the ommitrix dial 180 degrees and goes ommi naut

For the most part, Omni-Naut Jetray resembles an space armored/robotic version of Jetray with red, yellow, and silver armor on his torso, red armor on his shoulders with green lights, white and silver armor on his arms, black and silver armor on his tail and legs with the same green lights, and orange armor on his patagia. His head is encased in a silver dome-shaped helmet with a white collar, small yellow horns, and a secondary Omnitrix symbol in place of his face.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by a grey pipe.

okay ommi-naut jetray said and flew to space

awesome jetray said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we go to see what marcy and gwen are up to


	9. Dress up cause it's party time

the screen shows a sun rise as the screen pans in just to show Gwen and Marcy sleeping in bed ,Marcy was upside down in her bed and Gwen was normal but the blanket was scattered . Gwen was wearing black and sliver pyjamas and Marcy was wearing white pyjamas.

a alarm rang. ( sweet dreams )

marcy and Gwen fell out of their beds

ugh my head Marcy said Gwen are you okay.

sure what happened last night Gwen asked.

ok so we beat those salamanders then we beat up some beast then we came back and fell asleep Marcy said counting her fingers.

there was a knock on the door.

come in Marcy said.

a newt with a hermit came in with some 'pancakes'

breakfast the newt said and left .

thanks Marcy said

Gwen looked and the pancakes as her face turned green

I think I'll pass Gwen said.

they're not bad as it looks Marcy said trust me .

Gwen took a bite

hey it's pretty good Gwen said.

told ya Marcy said .

later a newt with blue hair and a white dress was walking hello lady Marcy ah I see you've brought company last Olivia said.

lady Olivia meet my friend Gwen tennyson Gwen meet lady Marcy.

Gwen bowed down .

oh can we see the king Gwen asked politely.

I'm sorry but the king is busy lady Olivia said.

too bad Gwen said.

cheer up Gwen now let get you some clothes it montage time Marcy said with a smirk .

we cut to a montage of Gwen and Marcy buying some bug ice cream as Gwen is about to lick hers one of the legs moved causing Gwen to drop it .

Then we see Gwen trying out a black and blue t-shirt then a red and blue t-shirt then a blue and purple t shirt with a cat symbol.

Then we see Gwen and Marcy playing video games at the arcade .

today was awesome Gwen said walking around newtopia

I know right Marcy said what did you intend to do before going on that road trip ?

I planned to go to a science club Gwen said and do some karate.

I forgot you do that Marcy said.

anyway what now Gwen asked.

time to head to my room to party Marcy said.

we see Marcy and Gwen in red pajamas taking silly photos.

Then we see Marcy and Gwen playing video games and laughing then we see the duo watching a movie.

as Marcy leans closer to Gwen Gwen blushes. as Marcy grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth.

Gwen looks a paper and then grabbed it and read it

random beast steals food from the store

it shows a blue creature.

Ben? Gwen asked

oh I'm sorry I should have told you Marcy said.

it's okay Gwen said and sobbed as Marcy hugged her .

I hope Ben hasn't changed yet Gwen said with tears what if he lost his mind what if he did something dumb and I wasn't there to save him.

I'm sure Ben is okay Marcy said besides it's survival of the fittest he had to do what he did .

your right Gwen said and hugged Marcy.

alright Ben said all we have to do is beat that Dragon and we're home free

right Gwen said .

let's do this Anne said

ok no holding back Sasha said.

Ben and Kevin adjusted their watches and hit it

Ben grew two extra arm's as his skin turned red.He became a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, red skin, and no hair. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four green eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and gloves. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest

Kevin grew two tubes on his arms and metal legs He has two tubes that extend from his head and has black mask-like markings around his red eyes. He has two tubes of swamp green slime reaching from a respirator where his mouth should be to his chest, and his forearms have orange and gray canisters filled with slime. He has black four-fingered hands and three black toes on each foot. He also has a gray protrusion on top of his head with black openings on the front and back that each have three red buttons. He wears the Antitrix symbol on his chest. 

four arm's turned the ommitrix dial 

Four Arms got covered from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His helmet is red and has black protrusions resembling the head stripes on his normal counterpart as well as two green visors, with the mandible area being further reinforced by darker red plating. His shoulders, forearms and hands are covered by white plating, with his wrists having additional red plating. His torso and legs are encased primarily in black armor, with a red plate running across his chest, red thigh holsters, kneecaps and toe coverings and grey shin guards. He wears the sideways Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

this is not the time for four arm's Gwen shouted as Marcy shot a few crossbows at the dragon but it made it mad as he just shot flames at Marcy who jumped out of the way.

ommi kix four arms shot rocket fists at the dragon shot shot flames towards him but undertow shot green liquid at the flames .

alright Sasha said.

pure dumb luck Ben said timing out .  
ha loser Kevin said as he timed out .

Gwen look out Marcy said as the dragon stepped on her spine .

ggggaaaahhh! Gwen said waking up

Gwen are you okay Marcy said and handed Gwen a cup of water which Gwen gratefully accepted.

you okay Marcy said.

yeah just had a nightmare Gwen said.

don't worry I'll be here all night Marcy said.


	10. spider sitters

The sun was shining and everyone in wartwood was happy and hop pop was dressing for the annual wartwood seniors party .

Now kids you be good hop pop said

Kay Anne said

Ok hp ben said

Sure thing hop pop sprig said we'll be good ivy said who decided to hang out .

No promises polly said.

There was a knock on the door .

Hello hop pop said and opened the door revealing mrs croaker.

Hi hopidiah mrs croaker said . could your kids be a dear and watch fluffy for me ?

No problem anne said Fluffy will be alright with us.

Yep Alright Maddie said

Gaahh ! ben shouted and fell of the couch who are you?

Oh that's just Maddie wait why are you here sprig asked.

Got bored maddie said.

Go figure polly said as hop pop left .

You guys do what you want but I got some grinding to do ben said and began playing sumo slammers.

Ok fluffy what do you want to do today ? anne asked as fluffy was gone .

Oh no ivy said.

Quick split up and look for him He couldn't have gotten far polly said as everyone but ben scerached the house .

Anne screached the kitchen and saw polly.

There you are anne said as fluffy hissed at anne.

Oh jeez anne said as fluffy tackled her down and ran off

Gotcha ivy said then bumped into sprig.

Ow they said.

Maddie shot some slow spells but fluffy dodged them all and ran out of the house .

Polly went to the farm and jumped on bessie

After her ! polly shouted as bessie suddenly fell asleep. Oh come on everyone said and ran off.

Hop pop was buying a few things as we see fluffy run by through the window and the group chasing him.

Then we see fluffy run up wally's house as sprig slingshot polly who grabbed fluffy then fluffy spit webs at polly and ran off.

Go without me ! polly said and get that spider .

Maddie shot a gooey spell that trabbed fluffy but fluffy moved out of the way and maddie tripped into the spell getting trabbed herself.

Go on! Maddie said .

Ivy jumped off a roof but fluffy shot a web at her tying her to the roof.

Oh come on ivy said

Ivy don't worry we'll get you down sprig said.

Just go ivy said.

Ok sprig said as sprig and anne soon ran into a lab and surrounded fluffy .

No where to run anne said.

And no where to hide sprig said as a chemical fell on fluffy making him turn green and go wild as he screams .

Run anne says as sprig was already gone

Oh come on anne said and ran.

Meanwhile I hope the kids are alright felica said.

Eh they're fine hop pop said.

Meanwhile

Anne and sprig ran home and locked the doors and used boards and chains and even some super glue.

Alright new highscore ben said.

Ben anne and sprig said ben.

Sprig poured water on the earphones shocking ben.

OOOOWW my ears! Ben screamed

Sorry ben but fluffy is going crazy and we need your help anne said.

Fluffy bust in the door .

Its hero time ben said and hit the core of the ommitrix.

Ben's skin turned red as he grew four big arms

Oh come on four arms ben you can't hurt fluffy anne said But I can restrain him four arms said

Fluffy spit green venom at four arms who dodged then jumped towards fluffy who jumped toward four arms and kicked him and shot a web at four arms and swung him around sending him away.

Anne took a book from hop pop's study room and ran toward the lab

Wait for me sprig said and followed.

Oh man that hurt four arms said and timed out oh no ben said and looked as fluffy was after him.

Ben sprinted away from fluffy and raced towards the party.

What is that mayor toadstool asked.

Gangway ben shouted as fluffy glared at the adults.

Fluffy? Mr's croaker asked and looked at ben who smiled sheepishly then all of a sudden ivy jumped on fluffy then polly used a net then maddie used a spell to restrain him .

Then anne came with a blue potion and healed or reverted fluffy to normal.

What is going on hop pop said.

The kids looked down.

We're sorry mr's croaker but fluffy was way too hard to handle sprig said as mrs croaker laughed . No one can handle fluffy I just wanted to see if you kids were willing to help me out and you were.

Our pleasure ben said.

Please you were too busy playing that stupid game polly said .

Stupid? How dare you ben said.

Bring it on polly said. As a pair of red eyes looked on then ran off leaving a green trial behind.


	11. Broken trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say goodbye to season 1

Ok commander sasha your up grimes said as sasha bolted towards a obstacle course first swinging blades Sasha swinged off the handles and landed down and continued running

Sasha jumped over a pond and then rolled over some saw blades then a big toad came and then sasha kicked him right in the lower shot . Ow the big toad mike shouted as sasha did a backflip and jumped on his face and contuned going on then reached the finish. It's my turn and I do things my way kevin said and hit the core of his antitrix

Kevin grew two big purple arms and had 4 red eyes .

Quad Smack is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and pinkish purple skin with black markings on the arms. A black goatee can be seen on his chin, and he has four red eyes: a main pair, anda smaller pair below them. His fingertips are also red. Quad Smack wears a sleeveless black bodysuit with red stripes and black boots, red spiked wristlets and iron shoulder pads.

Quad Smack wears theAntitrixsymbol on his chest.

Quadsmack ran and punched the swinging blades and then hit the symbol and turned into wrecking bolt who rolled over the water into the sawblades then transformed into bashmouth and punched mike and grabbed him and swung him away .

Sasha faceplamed .

Meanwhile in wartwood

Ugh I'm bored ben said I should have gone to that frog of the year Maybe there's still time ben said and hit the ommitrix

Wildvine is a plant-like humanoid who has two arms with four fingers on each hand. His hands are covered with leaves. Wildvine has spikes on his hands and elbows. His hands and feet are dark green, and his body, arms, legs, and head are lime green. Wildvine has vines on his arms, and wrinkles on his stomach, neck, and a portion of his legs. He has a large dark green leaf connected to his back and torso and has dark green lips. He has one blue eye, and a lime green leaf acting as a collar around his neck. He also has large, dark green seeds on his back.

Ok Yes Wildvine is back baby wildvine said and swung aross wartrood and saw chaos Anne and the citizens was riding on some octopus .

Then a big Anne statue was about to fall

Oh no wildvine said and turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi-kix mode and used his mechanical powers to grab the statue and put it back .

Ben timed out.

That Was awesome ben said.

I'm sorry this was a disater I really wanted this party to be cool Anne said.

Anne we didn't let you be frog of the year for a party we chose you because of the many times you've saved us.

Later Anne sprig and ben was resting at a table.

Ivy came with her hat over her face

Um sprig would you like t-o go out with me Ivy said as her face flushed purple.

Sure sprig said.

Um Anne boonchuy and ben tennyson someone is looking for you two

Huh Anne asked.

Anne and ben walked over to see two people in cloaks.

Anne sasha said.

Ben Kevin said

Kevin! Ben said as sasha and Anne hugged .

We'll fight later kevin said not now Besides where is the other two humans kevin said.

We don't know ben said.

Hello Anne boonchuy Grimes said creepily

Anne ! sprig said as he and the rest of the planters came by .

We barely slipped by sprig explained.

Oh guys this is Sasha My bff from home and kevin Who I only see bullying ben a lot .

Hey sprig said.

Now would you explain why toads are attacking wartwood hop pop asked.

Relax we aren't attacking anything besides you don't wanna keep grimes waiting Sasha said.

Heh. She's persuasive right?" Anne asked. The citizens were surrounded by guards on all sides, leaving them no chance to escape. Grime then got up the place where the statue of Anne used to be to have their attention.

"Frogs of Wartwood! We toads have come here to-" Everyone was in suspense on what Grime was going to say. He then put his hand in his cape and threw out confetti saying "Invite you to a banquet!". One guard blew a party blower and threw confetti on a tadpole that was next to him. "The moment we heard that Anne was here, we rushed over to reunite these two friends and hold a celebration for them."

"Ah come here." Sasha said as she hugged Anne, making the audience aw though Hop Pop didn't buy it.

Ben just frowned

Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Despite my rough exterior I really am just an, 'old softie'." Sasha singled him to give a smile. When he did, it showed all his sharp teeth, scaring the audience and making a baby cry so Sasha had to push him away.

"What does Anne think?" Mrs. Croaker asked.

"Uh. Well, Sasha has been my friend since kindergarten. So if she says it's fine, it's fine." Anne assumed. Sasha then pushed Anne a bit and cheered.

"All aboard the Party Barge!" Everyone soon boarded the Party Barge which had two carriages, banners with the first one saying 'Party' and the second saying 'Barge', purple and blue lights at the top, and a giant tarantula at the front with a toad guard playing music from an old record player.

Hey Anne ben you guys are with us sasha said showing a vip Wagon.

Cool can the planters come Ben said smirking at kevin .

Sure why not Sasha said as kevin shot a glare at ben .

The Party Barge continued along the path to Toad Tower, still playing music as it road along with the frogs partied along the way. Finally, they arrived at the Tower as the gates closed. The carriage that had Anne and the gang stopped with Anne and Sasha getting out first.

"Here we are." She said.

"Ominous."

"Oh Percy!" she called. Percy came by out of tower and saluted to Sasha.

Yes commander Sasha Percy said .

I'm going to show Anne on the grand tour take the frogs to the party Sasha said.

I want to go on the tour sprig said me too Polly added.

Now kids let's give Anne and her friend some space.

Meanwhile

Ben and Kevin was in a fighting room

Ok it's hero time Ben said and as he and Kevin transformed into four arm's and quadsmack.

Alright finally four arm's said and jumped towards quad smack who dodged then punched four arm's sending him to a wall.

Four arms ran toward quadsmack as quadsmack jumped and kicked four arms in the face then landed down and punched four arms

Four arms turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi kix Omni-Kix Four Arms is covered from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His helmet is red and has black protrusions resembling the head stripes on his normal counterpart as well as two green visors, with the mandible area being further reinforced by darker red plating. His shoulders, forearms and hands are covered by white plating, with his wrists having additional red plating. His torso and legs are encased primarily in black armor, with a red plate running across his chest, red thigh holsters, kneecaps and toe coverings and grey shin guards.

Omni-Kix Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

and shot a rocket fist as quadsmack punched it away.

Let me show you something cool quadsmack said and used a purple energy chain to wrap up four arms and swing him towards a wall.

Meanwhile.

This is where I've been staying sasha said showing anne a room of cool features even showing sasha riding a skateboard .

Hoopa boopa Anne said.

Yo brendon

Oui commander Bredon said in a french accent .

The usual sasha said

"Bring us the usual." Just then plates were brought out showing Pizza, hot dogs, pancakes, and all other kinds of human food from the human world.

"Pizza? Tacos?" Anne said you guys even have kecuthup it has just occurred to me that I have been eating bugs for a month Anne said.

Run the water for the shower Sasha said.

Shower man I am jealous Anne said.

Ben turned into slapback and split into two.

Kevin turned into crystal fist and shot crystals at the slapbacks who jumped over and kicked crystalfist in the face

Everyone was talking and eating in the room with all the food the toads offered them. Polly was drinking a liquid while near a toad guard with spikey shoulder plates, a spear in his hand, scars on his chin, and beige armor.

So you do anything else or are you just a spear guy Polly asked

Sprig looked concerned and went to hop pop

Hey Hop Pop? Something's not right here."

Yeah right here load up on crab legs these babies go fast.

Meanwhile.

Shock rock was avoiding dark matters crystals .

Ok enough shock rock said and went ommi kix and used a energy web and tossed it at dark matter who jumped over and shot a purple energy rope at shock rock who blasted it

Shock rock and dark matter jumped towards each other and timed out .

Kevin tried to punch ben but ben dodged and tried to kick kevin but fell.

Ha kevin laughed.

Meanwhile.

Sprig went to the guard blocking the exit so he can go and find Anne who was still sweating.

"Hey pal. I'm just goanna go get some fresh air if you don't mind."

"Nope. Sorry. Uh, you frogs aren't allowed to leave this room." The guard said.

"Why not?" Sprig asked.

"Uh. I've said to much. Please just return to the party and remain calm." The guard said.

"Remain calm. You got it buddy."

"Phew. Thanks kid." Sprig then headed back to the party as he jumped on the table, giving the guard a thumbs up while he did, who gave him a thumbs up back. Sprig then grabbed a crab leg and a plate and started banging them together.

"Hey everyone! This is a sham! We're not guest, we're prisoners!" he yelled. Everyone started panicking as food was thrown and guards were trying to calm them down. One was even tackled by Polly until she was caught in a wooden bucket.

Meanwhile this is surreal Anne said wearing a pink robe I still can't believe your here.

I know and after this is over We can figure out a way home sasha said also kevin and I got weird powers.

So you probably notice that the toads in this valley have one job. To rule over the frogs. And lately, those frogs have been stepping out of line. Some ex-toad soldiers have also been attacking villages with some strange magical powers and have been influencing other frogs to join them. Turns out that most of these 'rebels' have been inspired by a certain frog. You might just know him. Stood up to some tax collectors even ran for mayor against the local toad." Sasha opened the scroll she had in her hand showing Hop Pop in a confident pose with the words 'Freedom Frog' on it. Anne took a sip of her chocolate and spit it out as soon as she saw Hop Pops picture.

"What? Hop Pop's not a revolutionary!" Anne rejected. Sasha then put down a pile of newspapers all talking about how Hop Pop has become an inspiring figure across the Valley and parts of the Valley being put under mind control.

"Doesn't matter. Word about it has traveled like wildfire and we have to make an example out of him. Like what we're going to do with the leader of the Newtopia Rebellion."

Um I gotta go to the bathroom Anne said and ran off.

She's totally freaking out Sasha said

I'm totally freaking out!" Wally yelled. Everyone was still panicking about being held captive as prisoners. Bog still tried to calm everyone down but it was no use.

"Settle down you frogs!" He yelled only to be pelted by tomatoes. "Knock it off!"

"They're goanna eat us!"

"Not on my watch! Take that! And that!" Mrs. Croaker yelled as she threw more food at the toads. Polly saw this and decided to join in.

"Ooh. I wanna to riot too!" she exclaimed as she picked up a crab leg only for Hop Pop to take it back.

"Polly, don't throw that! Throw this potato instead." He handed her a potato to throw. Wally tried to jump over the toads but was easily caught by one.

Ivy threw a plate at one of the toads

Meanwhile.

Sorry your not allowed to leave a toad said to Ben.

Okay now something's up Ben said and lifted the ommitrix symbol up and dialed something in and hit it

Ben transformed into a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw-like hands, and grey skin with black lines running all over him. He has a magenta eye with a black pupil and the Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest.

Ghostfreak flew out of the room .

Get back here coward Kevin said.

Meanwhile a hooded figure came into the riot .

Leave Toads I'll put these frogs in line the figure said as the toads left Anne took off the hood.

Meanwhile Ben was walking around having been timed out

grimes walked by with some toads as ben hid in a tall suit.

okay that's happening ben said

hello loser kevin said as ben looked at the ommitrix which was still red

Aw man ben said.

Meanwhile Anne and sprig popped out of a hole revealing toads waiting for them .

Uh oh Anne said as sasha walked up.

At the top of the tower Anne ,Sasha , ben and kevin was at the top of the tower.

Wait your excuting hop pop ben said

executing Everyone else said.

Don't you see where trying to get you two home sasha said.

I've tried ben said

Don't you want to see your family Sasha said.

well anne said starting to give in .

Put the sword down end of discussion Sasha said. As Anne slowly put the sword down.

There we go Sasha said as some mud hit her in the face . What the heck! sasha shouted . For her best friend you don't know Anne to well she's sweet kind and not a bully like you sprig said.

I think I've heard enough of you sasha said as she nearly cut sprig until Anne used her sword to block it .

ok Grimes said My friends I just got a great Idea if your champions ben and anne can beat sasha and kevin you all go home no harm no foul but if sasha and kevin wins well ( gestures to the venus fly trap ) baby's hungry.

Okay the toads are counting on us Grandpa ,Gwen , Marcy Ben said as he and kevin hit their watches .

Ben had orange hair on his arm's and legs and grew two sharp blades on his wrist

rath turned the ommitrix dial and goes ommi-kix rath

For the most part, Omni-Kix Rath resembles an armored/robotic version of Rath with white, black, and dark orange armor designed to resemble tiger stripes, green details, and three white claws on each of his wrists. His face is covered by an orange helmet with green eyes.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by two grey pipes.

kevin grows dark blue arms with hair on it then he grow's a bushy tail

Bashmouth's appearance is based on ahuskyorwerewolf. He has bluish grey and cream colored fur,with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. He has a tail that is small. His eyes and the inside of his mouth are red. He wears a dark orange and red armored vest, black pants, black gauntlets, and an iron shoulder pad on his right shoulder

Anne and sasha's swords clashed against each other as the two battled

rath ran and jumped up and tried to kick bashmouth who dodged and tried to use purple energy blades but rath cut them then tackled bashmouth over the tower .

Anne kicked sasha in the face then sasha punched anne in the face then the two headbutted each other

Ugh you were never like this back home Sasha Said .

Well you should have been a better friend Sasha ! Anne said as Sasha tried to uppercut anne who dodged and slapped sasha in the face .

Really sasha said as anne tried to kick her but sasha grabbed her leg but Anne kicked her in the face with the other foot hitting sasha in the face.

Ommi-kix rath and bashmouth was falling and punching each other soon ben turned into humongasuor who turned the ommitrix dial 180 dergees and went oomi-naut.

Bashmouth bit humongasour's tail then humongaur turned into ommi-naut jetrayFor the most part, Omni-Naut Jetray resembles an space armored/robotic version of Jetray with red, yellow, and silver armor on his torso, red armor on his shoulders with green lights, white and silver armor on his arms, black and silver armor on his tail and legs with the same green lights, and orange armor on his patagia. His head is encased in a silver dome-shaped helmet with a white collar, small yellow horns, and a secondary Omnitrix symbol in place of his face.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by a grey pipe.

jetray shot a red nertuo shock beam at bashmouth who turned into skunkmothSkunkmoth is an insect humanoid with red skin and eyes and wears golden armor. He has a set of brown wings on his back with a pair of golden pads protecting them. He has a big chin and a grey horn.

skunkmoth shot purple poison at jetray who flew away from it and dived in but skunkmoth kicked jetray then jetray flew back up and punched skunkmoth in the face .

skunkmoth fell on the ground then ben timed out then All of a sudden both watches timed in.

Ben hit the ommitrix and kevin hit the antirix

Both ben and kevin turned into xlr8 and rush .

Anne Why Sasha said .

this is something That Marcy and I should Have done a long time ago standing up to you Anne said as sasha speared Anne to the floor As the two rolled over the floor slapiing each other in the face until Sasha kicked Anne off her .

Anne hit Sasha with a arm taclke then Sasha lifted her left leg and kicked Anne in the face then Sasha hit Anne with a closeline then stepped on her gut .

AAAAHHh! anne screamed

There just slimy little frogs Anne they don't Matter. sasha said

They're not frogs they're my friend Anne's eyes glowed blue as anne punched sasha who blocked then Anne jumped back as sasha tried to slap Anne who dodged then sasha tried to punch and kick Anne who dodged all and hit her with a thunderous punch to the face .

WooHoo the frogs cheered .

Xlr8 and rush was dashing around and clashing into eachother

ben and kevin turned into shockrock and thornblade .

thornblade used purple vines but Shock rock used a electric chainsaw and cut it.

shock rock shot a plasma blast as Thornblade dodged .

Kevin turned into wreckingbolt then ben turned into Diamondhead.

Diamondhead turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi-kix

Wrecking bolt rolled towards diamondhead who shot crystals at wrecking bolt which did nothing

diamondhead rose a crystal circle trapping wrecking bolt .

kevin turned into skunkmoth and flew up only for heatblast to shoot a fireblast knocking kevin out

heatblast turned the ommitrix dial Omni-Naut Heatblast is a fiery humanoid wearing a spacearmor which comprises of orange and grey. He has white metal wings with green neon energy at the edge. His right hand is grey while his left hand is turned into a fire cannon with yellow outlines. His feet are colored black with green neon outlines. He also has neon lights on his shoulders. His head has a secondary Omnitrix symbol on his face.

TheOmnitrixis located on his chest.

ommi-naut heatblast flew back up

So we're free right Anne said and looked at grimes.

nope grimes said and stuck out his tongue and grabbed hop pop then all of a sudden the tower was collapsing.

wally what did you do Anne said .

What? I thought we agreed wally said you couldn't tell I was winking ah curse you one eye

ommi naut heatblast rescued some toads then flew down and then finally timed out.

hop pop bounced off grimes who fell

eh never liked him hop pop said.

Anne help me please I can't hold on Sasha said as fell before Anne caught her

gotcha Anne said.

time in time in Ben said.

Sprig grabbed Anne's leg the hop pop grabbed sprig then Polly grabbed hop pop's leg.

Anne maybe you'd be better off with out me Sasha said and let go as she fell

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Anne screamed before crystalfist rose up on crystals then caught Sasha and jumped down .

Kevin wait Ben said as crystalfist walked away with the toads .

maybe Sasha didn't have a good childhood ether Ben said.

soon the frogs made it back.

Anne I know this was tough for you and Ben hop pop said but thanks for everything.

I'm not really sad Ben said I just hope Gwen hasn't changed.

I'm not sure what's next but as long but as long as we're together I know we'll be okay Anne said as a new alien appears on the ommitrix.

Marcy and Gwen was looking at the stars .

don't worry Gwen Marcy said some day we'll find the others and go home .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 will have 2 specials "detour gone wrong" and "power of 2"
> 
> how was that I decided to mix both chapters since reunion takes place right after year of Anne also Ben will get his old aliens and Ben kinda fought bootleg off screen wink wink also Ben and Kevin will get new aliens and something cool will happen so see ya


	12. Update 1

Hello fans of amphibia 10 is you love reading review and tell me anything you'd like to see in season 2 but it's gotta be through pm

things that will be in season 2

Ben and Kevin will get new aliens unlocked

Ben will go on a solo adventure through different worlds in detour gone wrong and Ben is set to learn a new ability for the ommitrix  
Kevin will get anti-kix and lastly Anne and Ben are headed to newtopia well that's it.wait what coming soon it shows Ben transfrom into ommi naut jetray and fly into space this is amazing jetray said.

we see Ben in ommi naut amour lying in a forest and wakes up to see lux gaah! Ben screamed

woah easy there luz says.

a inter galactic adventure begins.it shows Ben hit the ommitrix and transfrom into diamondhead.

oh yeah diamondhead said

then it's shows ommi naut xlr8 running

then it shows ommi kix shock rock shoot a electric stream of energy to litlh.

Alright shock rock says.

then it shows Anne and hop pop running from srogs.ew ew ew ew ew Anne says.

then we see heatblast with blue fire.woah heatblast said and shoots fire at some purple plants.

I have to get back Ben says standing in front of eda.

then it shows ommi naut rath fly into space .


	13. handy dup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Ben and the planters prepare to go to newtopia

Alright Season 2 is here what are we going to see let's find out thatnk you for supporting this fanfic The hype keeps on building up baby and I love it But let's get on to business in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mountains

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces

then it shows Hop pop reading

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonbolt

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen

then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne

then it four arms punch thronblade away

then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopia

then it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in

chapter 11 handy duo

[sighs] Spring is finally here. sprig said as he Ben and Anne was on top of the roof.

All right, Sprig. New season, new possibilities. I'm ready to blossom into my best self. Anne said .

yeah no thanks Ben said what's the point.

So, you're feeling better about the whole Sasha and kevin incident? sprig asked.

we see images of Anne and Sasha fighting and ommi-naut heatblast shooting fire at skunkmoth. absoulety Ben said.

Yep. Totally fine. Anne said lying at this point

Oh, cool. 'Cause if I had to fight like that, I'd be devastated. Heck, I'd be upset just hearing someone talk about it. sprig said.

Gwen would Ben said.

who's Gwen sprig asked.

my cousin Ben said and took out a photo of him Gwen and his grandpa max.

cool sprig said.

Oh, look. Hop Pop and Polly. Anne said

as hop pop and Polly are seen on a wagon attached to bessie.

Yoo-hoo! hop pop says.

Anne sprig and Ben jumped down

Whoa! [grunts] Anne said then grunted.

Woah hop pop,what is that thing? sprig asked.

Impressive, huh? This here's an all-terrain, custom-modeled family wagon. Calling it the fwagon.

not calling it that Ben said

Cheap too. hop pop said .

The previous owners died in it. Polly said.

who would sell such a thing that's false advertising. Ben said.

So why do we need a new wagon? Anne asked.

fwagon hop pop said

Yeah not calling it that Anne said.

Well, with the snow melted and the mountain pass open, we can finally travel outside the valley to Newtopia!hop pop said.

Oh, my frog! We're going to said

What's in Newtopia? anne asked.

It's the beating heart of Amphibia. hop pop said.A bustling metropolis full of ancient knowledge, run by the wisest of newts. If anyone can help you get home, it's them!hop pop finished.

So I can't believe it. You mean this could actually be our ticket home? Not only that, but maybe out on the road we'll find Marcy and Gwen . anne said ( takes out a photo of her sasha and marcy ) You betcha. Pack your things, kids. We leave pop said Whoo-hoo. they all cheered We're going to Newtopia!sprig and polly cheers and ran too their rooms Say, Anne, since you don't have a lot to pack, could you give Chuck the spare key when he swings by hop pop said

Who's Chuck? Anne asked .We played bugball Sprig said . He grows trunips polly said . [groans] Nope, not ringing a bell Anne said. Why does he need a key? Anne asked Because I hired him to protect the house from all the things waiting to destroy it Wait! What? anne asked. An empty house is vulnerable, Anne. hop pop explained Needs protectin'. Not to mention our crops, the very soul of a farm. Left alone to face wildfires, locusts, tornadoes, flaming locust tornadoes. Anyway, here you go hop pop sais and gave the key to anne i still dont really turst ben hop pop 't realize you guys are risking so much to help Eh, he's just being dramatic.[frog screaming] All right, kids. Time to get packing hop pop said Starting to feel a little guilty about all this. Well, at least Chuck's gonna handle it. Anne said Whoever that is.[snail chirps]Chuck!

Actually, I'm Dave. That's chuck save said points at a smaller frog :I grow said. really man can't you say anything esle Ben asked.

[snail revs]anne , yeah. [gargles, spits] [screams] Tulips!chuck screams being chased by giant bugs . don't worry I got this Ben said and hits the ommitrix symbol.

Ben puffs him self as a bouncy ball then transfrom into cannonbolt.

chuck runs then stops and gets attacked

[screeches]Chuck[screams, grunting]

cannonbolt rolls into the bugs sending them away .

now buzz off and don't come back cannonbolt said and timed out .

I'm going to play some sumo slammers. Ben said

No, no! There's no way this guy can handle the job. The house is doomed, and it's all my fault. Unless... Chuck, buddy, turns out we won't need you after all, because I'm gonna disaster-proof the house anne said.

Okay, first I need supplies. But they can't just be any supplies. They have to be the best supplies. 'Cause the Plantars are risking everything for me and benTheir home, their livelihood, their frog-hoppin' future. And that means they deserve the best, right?anne said standing in front of the seller. I mean... it's a I'll take ten anne said.

I'm finally going to Newtopia! My first trip outside the said jumping into his room.[buzzing]Hmm. But how to pack for the most important journey of my life? Blap. Well, I need my trusty slingshot. Duh! But which trusty slingshot? I mean, Rocky's got the most launching power. And Slingerton's better for close-quarters combat. And Silver Bolt, you've always had my back. Is it weird I talk to my slingshots?sprig said [as Silver Bolt] No, Sprig. It's normal and cool. Aw, thanks, Silver said [groans] This is hard. [gasps] I know. I'll let fate decide.( picks a random slingshot. Let's try that again. sprig says .

meanwhile

Ben was sparring with ivy

ivy jumped off a tree

Ambush Ivy shouted before ben dogded her attack and blocked her next attacks.

You've gotten better ben Ivy said

yeah I remember the first time we met Ben said

Ivy was swinging on some trees when she heard someone

gotta prepare for ambush Ivy said

ok here we go Ben said putting a batch of berries in a so called basket .

Ben took out a photo of him Gwen and his grandpa max who was always seen wearing a hawillian shirt Ben never understood why neither did Gwen but they never questioned him about it.

A leaf fell and footsteps were heard.

Ben activated his ommi-naut amour a space amour he unlocked before going into space and do not remind him of that.

alright who's there Ben asked.

"hiya a creature said and taclked Ben down.

"get off Ben said and shoved her off.

woah chill" human the voice said.

"who are you Ben asked .

my name is ivy sundew" ivy stated.

"my name is Ben Tennyson Ben said with a smirk before his stomach roared .

uh got anything to eat Ben said .

come on I'll take you to wartwood ivy said there's another human ivy said.

meanwhile

Anne was diaster proofing the house

hey ben a little help anne aked

your fine ben said and walked away

I've changed ben said I learned how to defend my self without the ommitrix heck I don't use it often

later

Now, for the final touch. anne said and put some condution on the vegetables

hop pop sprig and polly came out ready to go although sprig didn't look so good

Whelp, let's get the fwagon loaded, shall we? hop pop asked .

Whoa, Sprig, are you okay? anne asked Yes, great. How are you? sprig responded

polly [giggles]

Wow. Chuck really outdid himself. Ain't nothing happening to this place while we're gone. hop pop said and anne snickered

then the ground shook

the vegetables were alive with green eyes

guys battle move Anne said as ben selected four arms and hit the symbol

Green background

ben's skin turned red and his arms got muscular then he grew two more arms then he had four eye's as well.

alright . four arms said and punched a tomato causing green goo to come out .

Come on really four arms said

then Sprig saves polly from a few vegetables and leaped to the air

Sorry for messing with out Polly said and hugged sprig Now sling me ! Sprig slinged polly through some vegetables

then hop pop took out a cheese grinder and cut a radish

Then Anne cut a eggplant's face off

Nice job team Anne said as the monsters formed into one

That's not even orignal ben said hex has done way worse

The monster knocked the planters away

guys! Anne said

then the monster stepped into a trap

Yes Anne cheered before the plant monster walked into the house

NO! Anne and Ben said

Everything I've worked so Hard to protect Anne said as her and ben's eyes glowed blue

The monster tried to punch Anne and ben but the duo dodged .

You just made a big mistake Anne said.

It's hero Time ! ben said and hit the ommitrix core

Fire rose around ben as molten rocks went on ben's skin as it turned red then the rocks broke

heatblast flashed blue for a moment then heatblast turned the ommitrix dial 90 degrees .

Omni-Kix Heatblast is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head is encased in an orange helmet, with his flame still being cast out, which has a lighter orange visor with yellow dots for eyes and three grillplates as a mouthguard. His neck and shoulders are covered by orange plating. His right arm has white segmented armor and an orange gauntlet for his hand, while his left arm ends instead in an orange cannon, with the middle portion containing parts of Heatblast's inner magma body, that functions as a flamethrower. His white torso piece is separated from his neck piece by metal tubes that also go around to his back. His legs are covered by white armor plating for his thighs and dark orange for his knees, shins and feet, with two sets of metal tubes connecting the thighs and shins together.

Omni-Kix Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, connected to two metal tubes.

Anne screamed and ran up the plant monster and stabbed it with a sword and a tennis racket right in the eyes .

Anne Move Ommi-kix heatblast said and shot a blue fireblast right at the vegetable monster burning it

That was amazing!" Sprig yelled.

"You saved our tails!" Polly exclaimed.

all in a day's work ommi-kix heatblast said and timed out.

Yeah! Sorry about your house though." Anne said apologizing .

The important thing is that we're all ok." Hop Pop reassured. "It's not your fault a mysterious green energy turned the crops evil."

"Actually, it is." Anne admitted.

"Say what!?" hop pop said.

why Polly asked.

I felt guilty that you guys are taking this trip for me and Ben Anne explained

Listen guys, we're not taking this trip for you, we're taking it with you."

"We'll have your backs no matter what."sprig said.

Anne and Ben started to tear up.

Yeah. Wish we could do something about the house." Ben said.

"Don't worry about it." Hop Pop then blew a flower like it was a conch shell as a cloud of tools came by and fixed the entire house. The cloud stopped to reveal that it was Chuck.

"I grow tulips."

"Hoop badda boopa."Anne said.

woah where is this guy when I need to clean the backyard Ben said.

"Why did you think I hired Chuck in the first place?" Hop Pop asked.

sorry for shouting you Anne said.

I grow tulips." Chuck replied as he went inside.

he sure does hop pop said let's get moving kids hop pop said as Ben threw the keys inside the house window.

how was the intro 

yes Waybig did use a blue energy in that chapther 

did you enjoy please no flames.


	14. fort 10

the second chapter of season 2 is here folks did you like the last one well I did now let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mountains

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces

then it shows Hop pop reading

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonbolt

Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train

then it shows jetray flying with sprig

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away

then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopia

then it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in

fort in the road

look we just exited the valley sprig said this is the first time I've left the valley .

let's hope we don't go to the place where I first ended up in Ben but for now.

full speed ahead ! Ben and sprig said.

hold on there hop pop said Now that we're out of the Valley, things can get dangerous fast. Soooo….." Hop Pop than laid his rule book down on the table inside the fwagon. "From now on, we're goanna follow, 'Hop Pops Rules of the road'. By me. Hop Pop."

ugh the kids groaned .

how about I got xlr8 and get a sneak peek Ben.

nope hop pop said no going alien unless we're in danger .

aw man Ben said and pouted

NO complaing on the fwagon hop pop said.

later the group arrived near zoom dunes.

aw yeah time to show the world what your made of Polly said as Ben adjusted the ommitrix and and nearly hit it before hop pop stopped Ben by grabbing his arm.

Uh uh. Road Rule Number 149: Never drive faster than a June bug can fly." Hop Pop pointed to a June bug, which was going very moderate as it laid down on the ground, put a pillow under its head, and slept. "Heh. Good thinking little guy." Hop Pop then yawned and went to sleep as more racing snails raced past then as the kids pouted .

later as the group continued on their journey they got near a diner .

ice cream Ben said and had a image of the toothmonster.

nah Ben said

Road Rule Number 193: Don't stop anywhere claiming to be 'the best'." hop pop said

man grandpa max was more fun Ben muttered.

but they have crickets and cream Polly said.

NO way Ben said I hate crickets

later

I' so bored ben said and selected xlr8 when he was inside then slammed hit fist on the dial

ben's arms turned blue as he grew black sliver grayish balls on his feet

then ben grew a tail

xlr8 ran around then did a pose

xlr8 ran to some factoires

Ben wait hop pop said as anne grabbed sprig

freedom anne said as xlr8 grabbed them and ran

guys check this out xlr8 said pretty cool .

how about we take a selfie quick anne said

okay sprig said and leaned back and fell inside down a slide

cool xlr8 said and rushed in as anne followed

Oh ow oh ow sprig cried in pain then fell then xlr8 came down then timed out .

Huh I always fiqured you frogs would have no connection to technology ben said If only I had upgrade.

what happened to him sprig asked.

I was battling my biggest enemy yet vilgax he was really tough and about to leave to space in his spaceship with me in it then I used Upgrade to upgrade the ship then I upgraded the ommitrix thus rebooting the ommitrix and destorying upgrade and the rest is complicated ben said .

Dang it kids Do you know how many rules you broke hop pop said. 17, 29, 36, 55!"

"Ugh! Forget the rules. Look at this place. It has everything." Sprig jumped back the machine he was on to prove his point. "Cool atmosphere. Implied historical significance." He then looked above him to see a large lever above him, shining like it was brand new. "Levers."

I'm not so sure sprig Anne said I tried that one

the class entered a factory .

hey Anne look Sasha said I dare you to lift the lever .

I don't know we should just keep moving Anne said as Marcy was mashing buttons

do it Sasha said holding a phone it will be alright trust me Sasha said .

okay Anne said and lifted the lever

steam came out everywhere.

oh come on Anne i was so close to beating level 20 Marcy said.

Don't you dare! Road Rule Number 68: Never ever pull a lever." Hop Pop and Sprig just glared at each other angrily. Sprig pulled the lever as everyone flinched, expecting something awful to happen, but surprisingly, nothing happened.

"Well would you look at that. I broke Road Rule Number 68 and nothing went wrong." Just as he said that, the lever went inside the machine as the whole place started to reactivate. The machine Sprig was on turned out to be a computer with a giant blue screen.

"Start up engaged." It said.

"Woah! The building can talk!? Not sure how I feel about that." Sprig admitted.

I've pretty much deal with computers a lot Ben said and hit the core of the ommitrix

Ben had blue electricy around him and rocks went on it .

shock rock did a dab

oh yeah shock rock said and shot a energy blast at the screen but it did nothing then some drones came in.

Assembly line activated. Routine protocols engaged."

"Assembly line?" Anne then looked behind her to see an assembly line with different parts being created. "Guys, I think this was a factor." Anne said.

ya think hop pop said.

Additional materials required. Place them on the glowing access point."

"Glowing what now?" Hop Pop then looked down to see that he was on the access point. It secured his feat so he couldn't escape as it brought him to the assembly line. "Help! It's got me!" hop pop shouted as the drones closed in on shock rock who punched one then blasted another one.

I don't really have time for this shock rock said and went ommi kix shock rock .

oh yeah ommi-kix shock rock said and used a energy rope to tie a drone and smash it into the others.

Anne grabbed an old part and smashed the glass that was blocking the assembly line. "We're coming Hop Pop!"

NO take your time this is quite enjoying hop pop said.

a control panel sprig said and looked at it.

Ben walked up and then looked at anne.

who was dodging everything but the water.

I gotta do something Ben said wait a minute I got a plan guys and hopefully it will be enough.

Ben lifted the core and tapped some codes and then the ommitrix glowed .

omg Ben said wildvines no

overflow no Ben said

grey matter perfect Ben said and hit the ommitrix.

purple metal liquid went up on Ben as he spun around .Upgrade has a predominantly plum-colored exterior with a violet torso and thighs. He has purple stripes that extend from his body, resembling circuitry, the circle on the front of his head being his eye. Upgrade wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

upgrade really upgrade said and hacked into the machine shutting it off.

then went out.

Anne grabbed hop pop and sprig as upgrade upgraded a drone and flew away.

we made it sprig said

Hey! Road Rule Number 2: don't celebrate until you're completely out of danger."

"Come on Hop Pop. The danger is clearly over-" Just before Sprig could finish, the building blew up, sending everyone to where the fwagon is supposed to be, leaving them scorched and burned. "Levers! Am I right?" Hop Pop just gave Sprig a menacing glare. "I know, I know. I should've followed the rules."

upgrade timed out as Ben looked down sadly.

"Ya think! Ya know you all should be more like Polly. I told her to stay put and look where she is." Hop Pop pointed to show where Polly should've been, but it turns out, she wasn't there at all.

3 2 1 Ben said .

Polly came riding with Bessie

fine I'm sorry Polly said.

Yeah I won't use the ommitrix for the rest of this trip Ben said

hang on a sec kids maybe this only happened because I was being too strict with ya so how about we forget about some of the rules hop pop said.

Yeah the gang said as later they were eating ice cream.

meanwhile a robot hand popped out of the rubble.

please review but no flames.


	15. training to know each other ? ballad of hoppiah planter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and sasha train while ben and anne meet their first town outside of newtopia

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mountains

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces

then it shows Hop pop reading

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonbolt

Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train

then it shows jetray flying with sprig

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away

then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopia

then it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in

fort in the road

Ugh get back here you cowards Grimes said as the toads were leaving grimes

don't worry Captain grimes We're still here Percy said

Yeah I've noticed Grimes said and walked away

Meanwhile Sasha And kevin was sparring

Kevin swug his fist towards Sasha but sasha duckedand punched kevin in the gut and tried to kick his face but kevin grabbed her leg and pushed Sasha down as Sasha did a frontflip and kicked Kevin into some bushes

Ok Kevin come out come out where ever you are Sasha said as a fire ball nearly hit Sasha

Woah Sasha said then green liquid rushed towards Sasha who jumped over the rolled on the ground

Wreckingbolt rolled towards sasha as sasha ran to the left then stood as wrecking bolt rolled towards sasha as sasha moved to the right and wreckingbolt slipped on mud

oh come on wrecking bolt said and timed out

You know kevin You should try training with out aliens Sasha said as kevin blushed

I'll try kevin said

Good caus- sasha said before kevin talcked her

Soon Sasha And kevin was laughing

meanwhile

The group was still on their trip and Anne was scrolling through photos and stopped at one particular one

Hey I don't remember taking this photo of toad tower Anne said

I wanted to remember how bad we beat those toads Polly said and how you kicked sasha's butt Polly said as anne looked said Hey are you ok

Actually I've been working on a song Sprig said

Am I in it hop pop said

Maybe Sprig said

I'm in it hop pop Said

When the toads went after hop pop for being a reveountionary hero Our heroes Ben Tennyson And Anne boonchuy Went and defended the toads While Hop pop Hid and cowered and cowerded .

nice ben said and high fived sprig

it was awesome Polly said.

Anne looked down sadly.

What? Awesome? It was missing all the context! Like when I ran against the mayor, or when I stood up to those nasty tax collectors."hop pop said

Eh, boring."

"Yeah most audiences theses days want clear stakes. Mostly action."

"Action!" Hop Pop slumped down sadly.

"It feels like just yesterday people thought I was a revolutionary hero." He sighed. He then looked up to see a sign that said 'Bittyburg.' "Oh!look gang out first town hop pop said as Ben jumped down and looked at the small frogs .

woah they're like small grey matters Ben said

this is so awesome sprig said as hop pop was feeding Bessie.

Ben ran behind Bessie and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it softly

Ben's arm's turned grey then his feet turned grew as his head expanded and Ben was now small

Grey Matter is a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only 5 inches has large orange eyes, with rectangular pupils. He wears a green jumpsuit with a black stripe going down the middle of the chest, which connects to black rings around his neck and waist, black rings around his wrists, and black coloring from the knees down.

Grey Matter wears the Omnitrix symbol on his back.

alright grey matter said and ran past hop pop.

now Ben what do you think your doing .

trying to blend in grey matter said and I think Bessie has had enough food .

golly you sure are smart how about you sort out the food in the fwagon hop pop said.

NO problem grey matter said and went in the fwagon.

look what we have here The gang looked to see a toad with an eyepatch over his right eye, brown hair, took sticking out of his mouth, blue jeans held on by a belt, a vest, and buckles on his ankles,

Ok frogs you know the drill the frog named judro said as the little frogs started giving him coppers.

hey not cool Anne said as she and sprig prepared to fight .

Ok now leave those frogs alone hop pop said.

or what judro said

or else this hop pop said and extend his throat and hit judro sending him away.

You're goanna pay for this Hopedia Plantar." Judro said as he crawled away.

"Nobody's going to be paying you anything anymore." Hop Pop replied.

Yeah Anne said in the background .

you saved us mister Bailey said to hop pop hip hip hooray the tiny frogs said.

nice job hop pop sprig said.

now that's songwrothy Polly chanted.

Why shoot, that was nothing. Judro's just a big blowhard. Not like those tax collectors I stood up to." The citizens of Bittyburg gasped in surprise at what they just heard.

"You stood up to toads?" They all asked.

"Tell us the story. Please? Please?" Bailey asked while tugging Hop Pop on the leg.

"Oh sweetie, there's not much to tell." hop pop said .

3 hours later

Ben popped out of the fwagon and saw hop pop telling the tiny frogs his story

what is going on Ben said .

long story short hop pop saved a town Anne said as Ben went back inside.

"And then I lifted not one, not two, but three toads over my head, and threw them off Toad Tower." The citizens clapped and cheered for Hop Pop as he told hi is tall tale.

"I don't think he threw three toads off the tower." Sarah justified.

"That's because it didn't." Sprig whispered.

"Oh, let him have this. He's just juicing up the details a bit." Anne explained.

hoppidiah is going to keep is safe from the hassleback gang Bailey said.

I'm sorry did you say gang hop pop asked.

Hopedia Plantar!" Hop Pop looked behind him to see Judro and the rest of his gang. The citizens ran behind him for protection. "Whoo-whee! You've done asked for it, so here it comes. Here's the Hassleback Gang. My brother Heathro, half sister Ruth, uncle Tailbert, and of course, the matriarch herself, Mama Hassleback." Mama Hassleback slammed her rolling pin on the ground, shaking the entire town.

"You the frog that dares too throw my Judro out of town?" She asked.

"Well-" hop pop said

he's going to run you out of town Bailey said.

the town cheered .

mama hassleback laughed .

now this I gotta see mama hassleback said.

hop pop tried every way to push her then mama hassleback hit him with her black rolling pin.

hop pop Anne said as she sprig and Polly tried to intervene only to be put in barrels.

"this is just like middle school" Anne said.

hey no one puts my friends in barbells it's hero time! Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Ben's arm's turned beige brown then the same happened to his legs then he grew a tail with a mace at the end then some black stones grew on his back .

humogausor slammed his tail on the ground causing a shockwave .

then judro jumped towards humongasour who hit judro with his tail then grabbed Ruth's tongue and threw her to a house.

sorry humogausor said and then hathros ran towards humongasour who punched him in the face.

the heathro and judro ran towards humongasour who slammed his tail causing a shockwave sending the hassleback gang except mama hassleback flying .

Ok leader of the hassleback gang your going down humogausor said then timed out .

uh oh Ben said.

hop pop Anne and Polly jumped on mama hassleback as she threw them away.

guys Ben said and looked at the ommitrix

it's hero time Ben said and hit the ommitrix .

water went all over Ben's body as he turned into overflow .

overflow glowed blue for a moment then turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi-kix

ommi-kix overflow looks mainly the same but has red amour and a water cannon on his left arm .

let's go overflow said and shot a water blast at mama hassleback sending her back a bit .

really water mama hassleback said as ommi-kix overflow shot steaming water st mama hassleback .

aaahhh it's too hot mama hassleback said as ommi-kix overflow shot a ice blast freezing her

alright ommi-kix overflow said and timed out as the other hassleback ran away.

hop pop slowly walked back .

hey hop pop sprig said . you did amazing sprig said you main not be a town hero but you my hero sprig said .

thanks sprig that means a lot

there was a explosion.

and we're leaving hop pop said as Bessie rushed off and Ben started to run after them .

come back Ben said.

meanwhile Sasha and Kevin was star gazing .

hey kev Sasha said.

Yeah Kevin responds.

Sasha kissed Kevin on the cheek.

that's for saving me at toad tower Sasha said.

um no pr-oblem Kevin said and blushed as the screen goes up to the sky .

I know what your going to say.I know I was putting a lot of thought into it and maybe stinkfly will return but not anytime soon


	16. A trio is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anne and ben save the planters Anne decides to tell everyone how she sasha and marcy met

This episode is set right after Anne hunter enjoy

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mountains

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces

then it shows Hop pop reading

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonbolt

Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train

then it shows jetray flying with sprig

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away

then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopia

then it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in

Hey Anne sprig said You okay

Yeah I am Anne said 

Well you always look upset when ever someone metioned sasha sprig said

when was the first time you met sasha and marcy ben asked.

Oh I'll tell ya Anne smirked 

( Anne Pov )

my name is Anne boonchuy I am 6 years old and I'm about to have my first day of kindergarten isn't that cool .

Now Anne behave and stay out of trouble Mrs boonchuy said yes mom I said and walked into the school.

some girl with yellow hair and a blue shirt and a purple skirt looked at me oddly.

the classes was fun even if some kids plain hated me.

At lunch I went to grab my lunch box but a kid name Alice came.

hey your the new girl in town right she asked.

Yeah I told her.

Well here's the thing folk over the cash so I can get a 3ds Alice said.

I'm sorry but I can't i told her .

give it now Alice said .

not knowing who she was I ran over to the

teacher .

miss applejoy i asked .

yes Anne she replied .

Alice is trying to get my money I told her .

.Alice come here miss applejoy said .

later I saw a note near my bag .

dear Anne meet me outside after school .

from Alice .

I got nervous and scared and as the last bell rang I quickly gathered my stuff and ran for the door when someone grabbed my shoulder .

I'm sorry for snitching please don't hurt me I said .

woah calm down a new voice said

it was the girl from earlier .

sorry I need to get home I told her .

listen I saw what happened she said by the way my name is Sasha waybright.

my name is Anne boonchuy .

anyway Alice has a gang Sasha said .

really Anne said .

yep and the last time a kid went to talk to her alone he was hurt Sasha said .

I gulped want do I do I asked scared .

don't go Sasha said .

but - I said before Sasha inturpped me .

listen Alice isn't going to say sorry it's a trick Sasha said I'll come to your house .

thanks I told her .

Sasha and I came home from school .

Anne welcome back how was your first day of kindergarten my mom asked.

it was awesome I said and I made a new friend I said pointing at Sasha .

hello it's a pleasure to meet to you Sasha said .

It's nice to meet you too my mom said

Anne why don't you show Sasha around .

ok I told her come on Sasha .

Sasha and I entered the kitchen .

this is the kitchen. I told her .

how about we watch tv Sasha suggested

ok I said cheerfully .

5 mins later Anne and Sasha was watching Dora the explorer.

how about we watch this Sasha said and changed the channel to titans .

um I'm not sure I told her .

come on if you keep on watching baby shows more people will treat you like a baby Sasha said .

Sasha I have a question I asked.

lay it on me Sasha said like a pro .

do y-ou want to be fri-ends? I asked .

sure thing Sasha Said .

I tear dropped and hugged Sasha.

thanks Sasha I've never had a friend. before I said .

we nether have I Sasha said .

from here on out we stick together Sasha said proudly.

ok I said .

and now I have to go home see you tomorrow Sasha said .

bye I said as Sasha waved .

so that's how you met Sasha sprig Said

yep I really miss her Anne said

what about Marcy Polly asked

I'm glad you asked Anne said as she went to the story

Sasha and I was heading towards elementary school we were in the 3rd grade

It's a nice morning I told Sasha

I guess Sasha shrugged

also I need a pencil Sasha said I lost my sharpener she said

I wasn't sure if she was lying but I gave it to her anyway

we entered class

now students the teacher said we have a new student her name is Marcy wu

hello Marcy said as she went to her seat

when the teacher looked away Marcy took out a Nintendo 3ds and started playing video games

no way she'll pass the test Sasha scoffed

yeah I agreed

The test started I was studying this week but it wasn't enough to keep me confident

I managed to get a 68% on the math quiz

and Marcy somehow got the highest

I was shocked

um Marcy I asked

yeah Marcy said not looking away from her game

how are you so smart I asked

mom said I'm lucky Marcy explained as the lunch bell rang

gotta go Marcy said

Marcy look out I said as she nearly stepped on a puddle of water

oh thanks Anne Marcy said

no problem I said and your backpack is open

Marcy closed it

Marcy accidentally ran into the garbage

Sasha and I helped her out as everyone else laughed at her

at lunch we offered her to sit with us

mainly so she couldn't hurt her self

So Marcy what are you playing

Mario and Luigi dream team Marcy exlpained

cool I said

you guys wanna come to my house Sasha asked

sure Marcy said

of course I said

after school we walked to sasha's house

Marcy saw a Wii

I guess your interested Sasha asked

yep Marcy said and slipped on the floor but I caught her

thanks again Marcy said

later the three of us was playing Mario kart Wii

Marcy was at the lead

I shot a red shell at her but she used a red shell to block it

oh come I groaned

man I rock Marcy said and made a rockstyle pose

later Marcy you want to be friends I asked

wait are you sure Marcy asked i wouldn't want you to always worry about me

we're sure Sasha said

Marcy started to cry

I'm such a burden Marcy sobbed

no your not and well have your back I said

what she said Sasha said

thanks guys Marcy said

it was a nice day in fall we were getting ready for Halloween when Marcy slipped on a banana peel

hang on Marcy I said

Marcy accidentally landed in a shopping cart

Sasha and I ran for Marcy when someone grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into a alleyway

Alice I asked

Alice had backup and Sasha was preoccupied with saving Marcy so much for having backupthis is bille and this is Vickie Alice said and we're going to make you pay for snitching years ago and you had the nerves to even think about not accepting my apology and not even come i always knew you where a coward

I was scared alone again and I didn't know how to fight but I had to get outI kicked Alice in the swimsuit area and ran for it .

get that dead meat I heard Alice say

I took a left in the alley way Billie and Vickie right behind me

I took a right and Alice was blocking the way so I took another right

No I screamed as I ran into a dead end

grab her Alice said

No let me I said and stepped on billies toe

and then elbow Vickie in the gut Alice kicked me in the swimsuit area and stepped on me then began kicking my back

leave our friend alone Marcy shouted in the kart as her eyes glowed green for a split second

Marcy punched Alice as sasha pushed the kart to Billie and Vickie

Sasha and Marcy picked me up and put me in the cart

are you okay Sasha asked

Alice got up but Sasha backelbowed her

let's move Sasha said and rode the cart with me and Marcy in it

later we returned to my house and started eating sandwiches

how did you guys find me I asked

when I saved Marcy I couldn't find you so I heard some echoes and rushed towards it Sasha said

eww what's in this sandwich Marcy said and stuck out her tongue

soy sauce Sasha said

and fish I told her

eww. you guys eat this stuff Marcy asked

nope we made it for you when you where on your video games I explained

Marcy threw her sandwich out the window

cats and birds can be heard meowing and chirping

uhh I think the bird died Sasha joked as Marcy fainted

one night when we were 9 I invited Marcy and Sasha over for a sleep over

what should we do I asked

girls I planned it out Sasha says

how about anne paints my finger nails then we do it to each other Sasha said

ok I said and got the painting equipment

oh can you use the new diamond one ? Sasha said as Marcy was sleeping on the ground

aw I said

I'm not sure I said

your mom can by some more Sasha said

but it's really expensive I told her

she'll understand Sasha said

but I stammed

end of disscuison Sasha said

ok maybe some I said

protect the young ones theses toads shall not pass Marcy shouted in her sleep protect newtopia at all cost .

hold on so Marcy knew about newtopia this whole time hop pop asked

I'll get to that wait when did you get here? Anne asked

yeah sprig asked

um how about we listen to Anne's story hop pop asked

anyway I finished painting Sasha' s nails and she did mine

wanna pull a prank on Marcy Sasha asked

but that's not nice I said

come on Anne we need tonight to be special Sasha Said and put egg cream on Marcy' s hand and tickled her

Marcy hit herself in the head

is this Marcy said then started to run to the bathroom

are you okay I asked

Marcy had a green face .

I don't feel to good what was that Marcy asked

Sasha used some egg cream i said .

EGGS in allergic Marcy said and ran around

wait what Sasha and I said.

wait after all this time I didn't tell you guys Marcy asked

nope I said

not even close Sasha said

ok Marcy said then resumed panicking

I'm going to die Marcy said.

So did marcy die Sprig said

Nope Ben and Anne said


	17. Detour gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When ben tries to get a sneak peek he gets lost in space

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mountains

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces

then it shows Hop pop reading

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonbolt

Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train

then it shows jetray flying with sprig

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both

Then it shows rath battle litlh

Then it shows diamondhead shoot crystals at a plant monster.

Then it shows slapback and his clones fighting soliders

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away

then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopia

then it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in

Ok kids time for bed hop pop said.

Alright hop pop the kids said.

Later.

Ben snuck out when everyone was sleeping.

time to head to space and take a little sneak peek Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Ben grew red arm's and hit it softly. then grew wings and a tail .

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white.

jetray turned the ommitrix dial 180 degrees and goes ommi naut

For the most part, Omni-Naut Jetray resembles an space armored/robotic version of Jetray with red, yellow, and silver armor on his torso, red armor on his shoulders with green lights, white and silver armor on his arms, black and silver armor on his tail and legs with the same green lights, and orange armor on his patagia. His head is encased in a silver dome-shaped helmet with a white collar, small yellow horns, and a secondary Omnitrix symbol in place of his face.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by a grey pipe.

okay ommi-naut jetray said and flew to space

awesome jetray said.

Those are some weird planted ommi-naut jetray said and flew towards then there was beeping .

Oh no gotta go back ommi naut jetray said and flew towards amphibia then timed out.

Ben's ommi naut amour activated then Ben was falling towards a blue planet .

Not good hang on guys I'm on my way Ben said.

CRASH!!!!!

Meanwhile.

Anne woke up and saw a light under a blanket

Anne heard sumo slammers.

He's fine Anne said. And fell asleep

Meanwhile.

Ben woke up in a room filled with crystals and money and a crystal sword.

My head Ben said rubbing his head .

Good your awake tetrax said.

Tetrax Ben said and adjusted his ommitrix and hit it.

electricity went around Ben's body as it turned blue then rocks came on Ben's body.

Shock rock turned the ommitrix dial 180 degrees and went ommi naut shock rock

Omni-Naut Shock Rock is a humanoid covered with blue and black metallic space armor. He has four silver spikes on each shoulder. He has metal wings and boosters on his back with neon green outlines, black legs with the same neon green outlines, and a secondary Omnitrix symbol design on his head.

His Omnitrix is located on his chest.

Ok tetrax ommi-naut shock rock said why am I here .

I found you tetrax said.

Liar ommi naut shock rock said and and shot a energy blast at tetrax who shot crystals and trapped ommi naut shock rock.

Hey your planning to sell me ommi-naut shock rock said and timed out.

If I was I would have done it besides you crashed here and haven't woken up in two days tetrax said.

Two days!!! Ben said Anne and the planters must be worried they'll never forgive me then there's Gwen who's missing and my granpa max.

Wait max Tennyson he's your grandfather tetrax said.

Yeah Ben said you know him

He was one of the greatest plumbers tetrax said. You should go back to earth .

I can't if I leave Gwen and the others grandpa will hate me .

Look Ben family's fight and friends fight but when times tough family is the number one thing you can count on .

Wait why are you helping me Ben said .

You remind me of your grandfather tetrax said years ago he stopped a war between the petrosains and the apporexians.

What Ben asked.

The aliens you call diamondhead and rath.

Oh Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix thanks tetrax for everything .

Orange fur went on Ben then he grew black claws then rath turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi naut rath.

Omni naut rath looks like ommi kix but the main helmet has a ommitrix dial on it

Ommi-naut rath flew towards space and used it's claws to cut meteorites.

Oh yeah rath is the best ommi-naut rath said and landed on a diffent planet.

Ben timed out .

Ok Ben you'll be okay. your just on a whole new world ben said as someone tapped him on the shoulders.

GAAH !! ben shouted

woah chill luz said wait your a human right ?

yeah ben said deactivating the spacesuit.

Come on you have to meet my friend eda luz said and grabbed Ben's arm and ran.

Ben smirked and ran ahead of luz.

Wait up Ben luz said besides eda lives over there.

Oh man that is far Ben said and is that a corpse.

Yep luz said.

Don't worry I'll get us there quickly Ben said and transformed into jetray.

Nice magic. Luz said.

Not magic I used a device called the ommitrix jetray said and grabbed luz and flew to the skies and flew towards eda's house.

Oh hi flying ravioli hoot said as jetray eyebeamed him.

Luz opened the door and saw edaand king arguing .

Hey guys luz said .

Hey kiddo wait is that the ommitrix esa asked.

Yep jetray said then timed out .

Hi I'm Ben Tennyson you must be esa.

Another human edaand king said.

Yep Ben said .

Omg is that the ommitrix king asked can I try it.

Nope it won't come off and I need to get back to my friends Ben said.

Sure kid just can you do me a favour eda asked .

Sure Ben said.

Can you get me the wonder monge esa asked.

It's like a sponge but moves on its own king said.

Sure Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix to diamondhead then xlr8 and hit it.

Crystals went on Ben's arm's and legs then Ben grew shards on his back .

Diamondhead formed his hands into blades and did a pose.

Ok really ommitrix diamondhead said as eda tapped the symbol turning him into slapback.

Really slapback said.

Oops esa said and turned him into four arm's.

Eda tapped the dial turning him into xlr8.

Finally xlr8 said as Liz climbed on xlr8.

Let's go luz said as xlr8 dashed off. Then came back.

Yeah not sure where it is xlr8 said.

Meanwhile

We forgot Polly Anne said as the egg cracked then Anne removed the blanket .

Ben's gone Anne said .

We must have left them behind hop pop said.

Meanwhile xlr8 and luz and king arrived at a forest .

So what now xlr8 said and timed out .

Who's there a voice said.

Amity luz called out.

Oh hey luz amity said and blushed .

Who's she Ben asked.

Oh that's amity luz said.

So your the human who came from space amity said.

Yeah Ben said speaking of which we're on a quest can you help.

Sure amity said.

The group walked and saw a clear path.

So amity what were you doing luz asked.

Training alone amity said.

Let me guess annoying bully teasing you Ben scoffed .

Nope my elder siblings amity said.

Look king said .

This was totally easy luz said then purple plant monsters popped up.

I got this Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it.

Red molten rocks came on Ben then it broke then heatblast winked as blue fire came around him.

Woah OC heatblast said and started shooting blue fire balls at the plants the some shot water at OC heatblast who jumped over and shot a blue fire blast at them.

Luz used fire spells at some plant monsters .

Abomation amity said as a sludge monster came and grabbed some plants and crushed them.

One of them ate king.

King luz shouted and used a ice spell to use a ice blade and cut the plant freeing king then OC HEATBLAST shot a big blue fire blast at the plants and timed out.

Woah luz said

I don't know what that was but it was awesome Ben said as king grabbed the wonder monge .

Complete power in my hands king said as Ben grabbed it

Dude it's just a sponge Ben said.

Later the gang was walking back to see eda fighting off some guards .

Time to get this party started Ben said and hit the ommitrix.

Ben grew big musclues and then his arms turned into green mettalic frog like arm's .

Oh yeah slapback said and fell on his back spliting him into two then into four..

The slapbacks started punching the guards .

A blue blast from out of nowhere hit the slapbacks then Ben timed out .

Sister just give up litlh said .

Leave her alone Ben said and turned into diamondhead.

The ommitrix hand it over lilth said.

Not a chance diamondhead said and tossed crystals at her but lillth used a energy shield to block then teleported and tapped the dial timing Ben out.

No way Ben said okay lady your toast and your way to weak for humongasour Ben said and hit the ommitrix.

Ben turned into xlr8 then turned the ommitrix 180 degrees and went ommi-naut xlr8

Alright let's do this ommi-naut xlr8 said and ran around and kept running into her multiple times going at the speed of light .

Ommi-naut xlr8 glowed blue and kicked litlh sending her flying away.

Awesome Ben luz said.

Your not bad kiddo eda said as it shows the wonder monge hitting hoot.

Thanks Ben said as eda opened a magic door Ben ran in.

Meanwhile Anne was trying to figure out a puzzle when purple sludge slid in

Hey Anne a Lucy said looking like a cave girl.

Wait Lucy Anne said and laughed no way how did you get here .

I was there Lucy said with gwen's boyfriend copper Lucy teased.

Meanwhile .

Ben stepped on grass .

Good to be back on amphib- what Ben said.

I'm on earth guess I should have told eda that Ben said

meanwhile 

Lucy saw some frogs stealing money and transformed into a monster and scared them off

This is all a sham those people were robbing ya hop pop said.

meanwhile back on earth

billy billlons was fighting the plumbers with his drones

This is what happens when you send me to That stupid high tech jail Billy shouted .

the only one stupid here is you billy ben said .

Tennyson your here billy said

It's hero time ben said and hit the omitrix core .

Ben puffed into a ballon then transformed into cannonbolt who turned the ommitrix dial 90 degrees .

Omni-Kix Cannonbolt is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. The yellow plating on the back of his hands is now covered by larger green and black plating with white edges, resembling a stylized turtle shell. His shoulders have grey plating with two lines, one glowing green and one black running below. The inner side of his arms as well as his claws have been left exposed. His head has been heavily reinforced by yellow segmented plating, with white, eyebrow-shaped plating covering his forehead and more white plating covering his mouth, leaving only his green eyes exposed. His torso is covered by yellow plating segmented by three thick black lines and two grey metal tubes connect from his midsection to his back. His thighs have grey armor, whereas his knees, shins and toes are reinforced with white plating. Grey plating runs down his spine ending in a formation resembling a short tail.

Omni-Kix Cannonbolt wears the Omni-Kix symbol on his chest.

Ommi-kix cannonbolt rolled and destoryed the drones.

BOOM BASH BOOM !!!

Oh yeah Ommi-kix cannonbolt said as billy went into a golden giant combat robot suit.

Feel my Wr- Billy said before Ommi-kix Cannonbolt rolled through it sending billy flying.

Curse you TENNYSON!!!! Billy said.

Your Ben Tennyson right a plumber asked .

Yeah Ben said .

Your grandfather is in serous trouble the plumber said.

I have to help him Ben said.

Meanwhile .

That burping unacceptable Sasha said to grimes in the middle of the field.

Um guys does anyone hear whistling Kevin said as general yuunan came.

Um who are you Sasha said.

She's a newtopia guard grimes said

"Ok. Third times the charm let's do this. I am General Yunnan. Scourge of the Sand Wars, Defeater of Ragnar the- wait. You're Grime? The fiercest fighter in the coliseum?"

Yeah here for a autograph grimes said. As Kevin face palmed and transformed into bashmouth and turned the antitrix symbol and went anti-naut bashmouth

Anti-naut bashmouth slammed his tail on the ground and causing a shockwave.

Okay canine it's playtime yuunan said as anti-naut bashmouth jumped and tried to punch general yuunan who jumped away then anti-naut bashmouth hit her with his spiked tail

Let's finish this anti naut bashmouth said and timed out .

Come on really Kevin said as yuunan ran off .

Meanwhile .

What are you talking about?" Grime fell flat on his face as he got off the log. "Hello? It's a distraction. You're using it to keep yourself occupied from the real reason you're upset." The two then noticed the trees behind them were falling and beams of red energy were being fired.

"Look, I know why I'm upset. It's because I lost the duel at Toad Tower. Aka, the biggest fight of my life."

"Oh, please. That's not why you're upset. It's because you lost one of your closest friends. You're upset that Anne stood up too you, you're feeling guilty for manipulating her for her life, and that things will never be the same again." He had a point. She did feel guilty for what she did and tried to forget about it but still couldn't.

Anne Sasha said under her breath then yuunan arrived.

Run grimes said she only wants me .

No Sasha said there's another reason I've been training so hard to protect the last person other than kevin and Marcy I can count on you Sasha said.

Grimes stuck out his tongue and grabbed a stick.

Thank you for remembing me I still have something left to fight for grimes said.

Hey Kevin said you forgot me.

Kevin hit the antitrix and his arms grew bigger and inflated then he turned into wreckingolt Wreckingbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in black metallic armor with dark red pearlescent on his upper arms, claws, lower torso and legs and red armor plating on his back, shoulders, and head. He has thirteen golden spikes, five on his head, six on his back, and one on each forearm. His exposed face and forearms are mostly white, with glowing red eyes. He has four claws on both of his hands and grey lips.

Wrecking bolt turned the dial 90 degrees and went anti kix Wrecking bolt.

Oh yeah anti-kix wrecking bolt said then Sasha kicked yuunan from behind as yuunan tripped her then anti-kix wrecking bolt rolled into her sending her to the water 

Oh yeah anti-kix wrecking bolt said then Sasha kicked yuunan from behind as yuunan tripped her then anti-kix wrecking bolt rolled into her sending her to the water .

Hope you can swim grimes said.

Meanwhile

Hex and charmcaster was shooting purple flames at max who was wearing a white plumber gear .

Max hid behind a rock and fired a laser.

Give up charmcaster said and flew above max then ommi-naut humongasour whacked charmcaster knocking her out.

My niece hex said as ommi-naut humogausor flew at great speeds then punched hex to the sky and slammed him down then timed out.

Ben max said.

Grandpa Ben said tears coming to his eyes.

I'M SORRY !!! Ben said and ran and hugged max.

It's okay Ben its okay just where did you go.

Anne stole some music box that wrapped just to a different world Ben said.

I knew you'd come hex said.

Hex Ben said and looked at the ommitrix and saw a new alien and hit it.

NRG is a humanoid alien, a physical being constantly emitting pure, red, radioactive energy[DM 1] wearing a heavy, dark green-teal oven-like containment suit with three slits capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat.

Nrg shot a fire beam at hex who rose rocks and shot them at neg who shot a fire beam.

Maybe if I go ommi-kix I'll be faster nrg said and turned the ommitrix dial 90 degrees

Omni-Kix NRG almost entirely scraps the regular containment suit, the armor instead appearing over his true form. The armor is the same color scheme as his containment suit, and is primarily segmented by clear areas that show his glowing radiation. He has white tubes on his torso and legs, with four of them connecting to a circular panel on his chest similar to the typical containment suit. This circular panel also houses the Omnitrix. His hands also appear like the typical containment suit, with the circles on the knuckles being clear. He wears boots with a similar, albeit reversed, pattern to the regular containment suit. On his back, shoulders, and ankles, Omni-Kix NRG has rods that absorb radiation. Omni-Kix NRG's eyes can be seen through his helmet, and he has a grill over his mouth similar to the regular containment suit's faceplate.

Alright ommi-kix nrg said and flew up as hex shot water at ommi-kix neg who flew around and around and shot a fire blast at hex knocking him out.

Ben timed out and fell but max caught him .

You okay kiddo max asked.

Team Tennyson is back Ben said sort of.

Nice work joel said as he and camille walked up to ben and max.

Yeah I Was transported To a diffenet party sorry for being late ben said .

Which world was it Camille asked.

Amphibia Ben said.

Lucy must be there max said

after all last we heard she went to see Anne for her birthday.

Oh No Anne Sprig Polly Hop pop Gwen Marcy I gotta go ben said.

How about you rest up for a few days max said

Ok ben said .

Meanwhile.

A few days later

Anne and lucy sneaked out of the fwagon and entered the curosity hut

okay let's do this lucy said .

Alright but be quiet Anne said as the duo inside as frog stan surpised Anne.

Hey there Anne said about that skip .

Yeah right this way Frog Stan said and led the girls towards a stage.

cool lucy said and walked toward a big x 

cool I like this lucy said as anne grabbed Lucy's arm.

I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this Anne said as frog stan pulled a lever the girls were trapped.

Uh oh lucy said.

meanwhile Hop pop was sleeping with the others when one of sprig's toys fell on him

Dang it sprig Hop pop said before looking up .

where is Anne Hop Pop asked.

she probably went to that creepy hut polly said as she and sprig shivered 

meanwhile

lucy was punching away at the glass as anne just looked sad.

this is my fault Anne said .

Hey nobodys perfect lucy said as a fireball destroyed the machine.

Alright creepy frog it's hero time Ommi-naut heatblast said.

Ben Anne , Lucy and the planters said.

Hey guys Ommi-naut heatblast said as frog stan grabbed a shotgun then Ommi-naut heatblast shot a fire blast at it 

Also Polly and I melted some staques.

Yeah It's payback time sucker Polly said riding one of the creatures before hop pop grabbed her.

Ommi-naut heatblast melted Anne and lucy from the wax then they All ran out

Where Have you been young man Hop pop asked ben.

Ben looked down 

I tried to get a sneak peek of what's to come so I sorta went into space landed on a planet then woke up two days later only to find out tetrax a bounty hunter helped me Then I went to another planet and saw another human then went back to earth by mistake then saw my grandpa max and beat down a pack of bad guys Ben said I'm really sorry 

Lucy hugged ben.

Lucy ben said.

Yeah It's me silly don't ever do that again Lucy said 

I won't ben said


	18. Gwen and Marcy at the gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get to newtopia the Gang must defeat barbaiants

hello everyone did you enjoy detour gone wrong well before we get to today's chapter I wanna thank all of you who have supported me.

now let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported.

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mountains

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces

then it shows Hop pop readingthen It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonbolt

Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train

then it shows jetray flying with sprigthen it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both

Then it shows rath battle litlh

Then it shows diamondhead shoot crystals at a plant monster.

Then it shows slapback and his clones fighting soliders

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles annethen it four arms punch thronblade away

then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopia

then it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in

chapter 16 Gwen and Marcy at the gates.

ugh can't believe I lost and failed my first mission Marcy will never let me live this down.

and she won't a silhouette of Ben said. Now where Is that Earthling ben tennyson. the fiqure said and stepped out of the shadows

The fiquire had sliver hair and a red shirt with a -10 and a ommitrix The rim of the dial was white, the squares on the last upgrade were replaced by red arrows, and the area behind the hourglass and the wristband both became grey. The outer band was black with red arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband were silver.

Oh Kid your in for a Fight genneral Yuunan said and cracked her knuckles

Meanwhile hey Anne we're getting close to newtopia are you excited sprig asked.

I am but we've been nearly everywhere in amphibia and still haven't found Marcy Anne said.

or Gwen Ben said .

Oh and she is the opposite of Kevin Ben said .

same as Marcy Anne said.

Ben looked at a random box.

Ben don't touch that Gwen yelled surpisring him.

Then it shows Ben transfrom into heatblast.

Don't go heatblast in the woods Gwen said and threw water at him .

she's a bit of a nerd Ben said .

gwen was reading a book in the rv.

and nice except around Christmas Ben said.

rath landed hard on the ground

Ben Gwen said as Ben timed out you ok.

Yeah Ben said.

Boom! Just cleared new game plus." Marcy said as she played on her Sintendo Glitch while gym was being played.

"Heads up!" One of the students yelled as they hit the ball over the net. Anne got into protect Marcy as she was nearly hit by the ball.

"Woah. Thanks Anne!"

"No problem!" The couch blew his whistle to end the game. "Anne, Marcy, and Sasha! You lose!" After the game, they got their regular clothes on and went into the hallway. Marcy brought out a book in her hands, along with a pencil, and walked backwards.

"Ok. Sash, Anne. Dungeons almost ready. Then we can finally play some Creatures and Caverns. Oh yeah!"

"Locker door! Locker door!" Anne warned as Marcy ducked under it and turned around. "Phew! That was close."

"One of these days, she's going to get herself killed." Sasha said.

"Don't say that! Wet floor! Wet floor!" Anne ran to Marcy and grabbed before she could slip on the wet floor.

"Oh, man. Where would I be without you, Anne?" She then walked right into a garbage can as Anne ran over too get her out of it. "I did it again, didn't I?" Later, the teacher passed out the tests as Marcy got an A on hers as she secretly took out her Sintendo Glitch for a bit.

"She was incredibly smart!" Anne stated. Marcy later left the school with her backpack open as her stuff fell out while playing her Sintendo Glitch as Anne grabbed it. "But super oblivious." They later got to the park where Marcy won the Creatures and Caverns game as she stood up on the table as it lost balance and fell apart. "And insanely clumsy."

Maybe even the clumsiet person alive Anne said.

That Must suck Sprig said before dropping his glass of water

guys Sasha said walking in.

wait Sasha Anne said only for Lucy to revert back.

Lucy Anne said .

I'm sorry just come outside Lucy said as the trio walked outside.

It's amazing Anne said as there was a green light behind them.

all right let's try something new cannonbolt said and turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi naut cannonbolt and flew up.

Lucy ran to the door and looked as if she was going to tap the door but she kept slamming her fist on the door. Let us in let us in Lucy said.

"We're closed." The blue newt said.

what you mean closed Lucy said and slid up to him.

Until the barbariants are gone. Good luck out there." He went to close the hatch, but couldn't reach the handle as he nearly fell. He was able to get back in and grab a cane to close the door.

what's a barbiant Anne asked.

We don't got em in the valley hop pop said

Then the ground shook and a barbiant came up

Lucy went into her leopan form and formed her right hand into a hammer and whacked the barbiant right back Into a hole.

Nice Polly said.

The ground shook and multiple barbsriants came up and surrounded them.

um what now not like we got magic Lucy said.

a tar came on the ground then green fire appeared on it.

woah the planters said .

Then ommi-naut cannonbolt came in with the biggest cannonball of all time.

water splashed on everyone.

The hooded figures landed

Ben timed out.

best cannonball ev-ben Ben said before a fimallar voice said.

wait Gwen Ben said

Marcy Anne asked .

Anne Marcy asked .

I'm So glad your okay Anne said dang you look like a amazon warrior have you been here all this time ?

I wraped through the walls so kinda yeah

Ben and gwen hugged before Lucy hugged both of them .

Lucy Gwen said your here .

Yeah I'm not sure how but I think the calamity box did It Lucy explained.

dang it I should have asked grandpa max about it Ben said.

you went back to earth without us . Gwen said madly

and got you your lucky girl outfit and other things Ben said.

thanks don't do that again I just got you back Gwen said and ran inside the fwagon.

so can you get us in Anne said.

Nope until the barbsriants are defeated those doors will stay closed Marcy said.

soon Marcy shot her crossbow and flung away.

as Gwen stepped out.

presenting lucky girl Gwen said

later the group entered a tent to see 3 newts arguing .

sup triple b. Marcy said.

ah master Marcy and master Gwen.

It's lucky girl Gwen said.

Yeah we're not calling you that Branson said.

I bet I know someone who can think of a way better plan Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix.

can I help a 10 year old boy with yellow hair asked Cooper has shorter hair, purple eyes, and has crooked teeth. His attire looks similar to what he wore in the original series, but with a few minor changes: his necklace is completely gold, he has purple and yellow wristbands, his shirt is white again, his sneakers have yellow stripes, the 3 on his jersey is larger, and his shorts are yellow instead of black, and they have small purple stripes on the bottom.

Cooper Ben said wow didn't expect to see you here.

yep I was with Lucy when Anne opened that box.

anyway I think I've got it figured out. cooper said as Lucy was looking at the lucky girl outfit the Gwen pushed Lucy then began to chase Lucy around.

Well, since the weather warmed up, those ants have been sending scouting parties deep within our territory. In fact, I've predicted that a full scale invasion is just around the corner." Anne didn't pay much attention as she played with the back of Marcy's hoodie. "The king has asked me to stop them before they turn Newtopia into a giant anthill!" Marcy destroyed the castle model with a model of an anthill. "Wait. You work directly for the king of Amphibia?" Anne asked .

you have a king Ben asked as Gwen skidded to a stop duh she said.

Oh who's underwears are these Lucy said .

get back here Gwen said and chased her again.

and I'm supposed to be immature Ben said.

glad to see something haven't changed Marcy said now about the mission

your cape is on fire again Ben said as Anne stomped on the fire .

mission engage Marcy said and ran out

what's with you Polly asked.

well my chelsetrol has been a little low hop pop said.

not you I mean frownzilla Polly said.

you guys don't trust Marcy do ya sprig asked.

with my whole life Polly said and might get that crossbow.

remember Sasha sprig asked.

she's not the same as her hop pop said and walked off.

Ok, Bessie. We might be betrayed. Might be. If we don't come out in three hours, get help." Bessie responded by gently chomping on Sprigs head as saliva drooled from her mouth. "Hehe. Good girl." He chuckled. He jumped into the hole with the others as they made it safely.

later Marcy tripped into a hole in which Anne had to help her up.

now time to go waybig Ben said.

please don't we'll be human pancakes cooper said.

I hate pancakes Ben said.

why don't you stay behind Marcy Anne said

suddenly a barbariant grabbed sprig but Lucy punched it in the eye.

It's hero time Ben said .

ben hit the core

first sludge went on Lucy as she expanded it and formed her body as a sludge monster

Then gwen's Lucky girl outfit turned greenas Gwen did a pose.

Ben's hair lit on fire then his body became hot as it turned red and rocky as he turned into heatblast.

alright heatblast said and shot a fire ball toward a barbariant burning it. More like Burnt Ants Heatblast said and shot a fireblast

Lucy slapped 3 barbiants away then Gwen used a spell to lift up rocks and tossed them at more of them

Anne battles some vines as Marcy was mixing something .

An essence of harinsbain. Just what the doctor ordered." She took a bit of it and added some of it to a vile as she steadily put it in. "Yes! Hey guys, this way!" She then threw it at the cave wall and blew a hole just big enough for them to fit. "Come on!" They all made their way into it as Marcy then threw a bag and purple vines grew out of the ground. "Insta-vines! Breed them myself."

uh guys Polly said as heatblast shot a fire ball at it then Polly hopped out then heatblast shot a wall of fire at the door.

ok that was my bad Marcy said as Ben timed out.

see that could have been on purpose sprig said.

it was a accident Polly said

The gang continued.

Guys That is the big Queen Cooper said as the queen covered her eggs in green goo.

Well At least she's a good mother Sprig said

ok guys take these stinkshrooms the queen has bad eyes but goid hearing cooper said.

The gang split up as Anne was behind Marcy.

a rock nearly landed on Marcy but Anne saved her.

Anne what are you doing Marcy said.

saving you just like back home Anne said.

I could have saved my self Marcy said.

meanwhile a egg hatched .

ah sprig shouted as the queen ate sprig.

It's hero time Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and set it on humogausor and hit it .

green metallic went on Ben's arm's and legs then slapback tried to reach his back but Gwen turned the ommitrix dial 90 degrees as slapback went ommi kix slapback .

Omni-Kix Slapback is essentially a robotic/armored version of Slapback with a blue torso and legs, green and white arms with grey gauntlets underneath, and a helmet shaped like Slapback's head decorated with black and white detailing on the armor.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his back connected by four tubes, with two being on his chest and the other two on his mouth.

ok ommi kix slapback said and punched a barbiant the Lucy hit his back causing Ommi-kix slapback to split into two the the slapbacks bounced backward now macking four Ommi-kix slapabcks

Charge lucy said as she and the slapbacks ran towards the ants

Gwen shot green mana towards some ants.

sprig is still alive I can still save him Marcy said.

I'll do it Anne said why won't you let me go Marcy asked .

I just you you back Anne said with tears as Marcy hugged her.

you won't Marcy said.

but if you do can I get the cross-polly said before green mana came on her mouth.

Lucy punched a ant away as Marcy bounced on three off them ya ya yipe Marcy said and went into the queens mouth then came out with sprig as her eyes glowed green.

awesome Gwen said and blushed.

slapback timed out.

This dosen't smell so Bad Ben said .

And it'll liquidfy your lungs gwen said

later the group arrived at newtopia.

The guards came.

I got this Ben said and turned into four arm's and leaped for a aqua-marine newt with a lighter underbelly and long navy blue hair tied into a bun with a shell band. She wears a yellow and purple dress with scale-like designs stitched into a pattern. She also wears white gloves and a golden brooch with a purple transparent shawl named lady Olivia to tapped a code and turned Ben back to normal.

Then the ommitrix was black.

hey what was that for Ben asked.

listen young lady using the ommitrix whenever you want is not proper espically When you keep on abusing it I am lady Olivia if you can go 72 hours without trying to activate it you can use it again lady Olivia said .

No fair I've helped people with My ommitrix ben said . ben Maybe it's for the best Hop pop said.

he so soulds like grandpa gwen whispered

oh meet my friend Anne Marcy said.

Anne Bowed

Hop pop tried to bow but polly fell over

And I'm lucy tennyson lucy said

Please enjoy your stay and don't break anything Lady olivia said as lucy touched a statue then it broke.

Uh Gwen did it Lucy said

Gwen Walked over to Ben .

Hey You ok Coz ? Gwen asked .

I'm useless without the ommitrix what if vilgax shows up Ben asked .

Ben remember when you we're stuck in space gwen asked.

yeah ben said

I hacked into the ommitrix for I momnet Just to hear you say that you'll do anything to protect me and grandpa did you really mean That ? Gwen Asked.

Yeah ben said.

So you haven't found a way home ethier huh Marcy said.

Nope Anne said

First Things first we gotta find sasha and kevin Marcy said.

Yeah we found them and we had a fight Anne said.

Was it bad Marcy asked.

It was awesome ben said I kicked kevin's butt ben said.

Sweet Lucy said and held up some a lucky girl hairbrush.

Lucy! Gwen shouted

Ok What now I mean All this time I've been looking for you Anne said .

I don't know sasha Maybe the choices back home Marcy said then it's time for us to make our own desicions Cooper said.

Yeah it's been looking good so Far Gwen said Right .

Yeah ben said

Stand up Marcy said and let me see those Power poses

Cooper did a dab ben did a superhero pose Lucy did a wonder woman stance Gwen did a lucky girl pose and Anne puffed her cheeks

Good enough Marcy said I'm marcy wu

And I'm Lucy Tennyson Lucy said

I'm Ben tennyson ben said

I'M Lucky girl gwen said

I'm cooper daniels Cooper said And I'm Anne boonchuy Anne said And together we're gonna find Sasha and kevin and find a way home The humans said the laughed

far away

Interesting even more humans the pieces are coming together let the games begin

Meanwhile Genneral Yuunan was sent flying then landed on the grass she had a lot of scars

You Think those metals are going to save you rath said well let me tell ya something Albedo Is About to destroy you Albedo said and smirked and lunged towards the screen.

A/N

I refenced Mario's triple jump from super mario 64

Also Gwen and lucy aren't going to get along so easily as in the past they fought a lot .

Ommi-naut cannonbolt's design is based off of xanderflicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see albedo coming .
> 
> ben 10k club made a theory about ben losing the ommitrix so I decided that Lady olivia should have some knowlegde to shut the ommitrix off


	19. Happy birthday ben and gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ben and gwen's 11th birthday

This is a flashback speacial event As a 15 anniversary for ben 10.

Alright child hand over the Ommitrix Vilgax said and clenched his fist.

"Really Vilgax just because you knocked out my Grandpa and cousin and even Kevin gives you no right to the Ommitrix it wasn't for you and it will never be " Ben said sternly.

You've tested my paticence for too long boy vilgax said and shot laser eyes at ben who ran to the right .

"It's hero time ben said and hit the core of the ommitrix as there was a green flash .

Ben's arms turned red as he had four big bulky arm's .

Four arms turned the ommitrix dial as he was covered up in Ommi-kix Amour then Ommi-kix Four Arms Punched his fist then did a pose.

"Let's do this " Ommi-kix Four arms said and ran over then vilgax streched his tentacle arms and grabbed Ommi-kix Four arms and swung him around. "Woah !" Ommi-kix Four Arms said as Vilgax tossed him away then Ommi-kix Four arms landed on his feet and shot rocket fists at Vilgax who whacked them away then Ommi-kix Four arms Turned into Ommi-kix Xlr8 who rushed around and attacked Vilgax from multiple areas then Turned into Ommi-kix Rath who Clawed at vilgax Then jumped and kicked him then vilgax shot laser eyes but Ommi-kix Rath deflected it then Turned into Ommi-kix Diamondhead and shot crystals at Vilgax who Blocked then Ommi-kix Diamondhead punched him in the arms then started punching him then turned into Ommi-kix slapback and jumped and hit a drop-kick on vilgax sending him back then Turned into Ommi-kix Humongausor and whacked him with his tail then turned into Ommi-kix Heatblas t And shot a fire blast at vilgax then timed out.

Vilgax was defeated

Good job kiddo Carl said getting up how about we get you the new sumo slammers game He said.

Alright ben said and jumped up .

BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP !.

"Aw man " Ben said waking up.

Ben walked Towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth and dressed up in a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants with side pockets, and black and white sneakers with black stripes.

Ben went downstairs.

Happy Birthday Benjamin Sandra said she wore a purple sweater over a lavender shirt, white pants, and purple Mary Janes.

Thanks Mom Ben said and ate his cereal.

Need's more milk ben said and opened up the fridge to reveal no milk but other food items .

Oh sorry I forgot to go get it Sandra said.

Eh don't worry ben said and adjusted his ommitrix and hit it .

Red Coal went on ben's body then it broke revealing a magma based Pyronite.

"Wait Heatblast I wanted xlr8 " Heatblast said.

"Benjamain what did I say about that watch". Sandra said with a stern look.

"Sorry Mom " Heatblast said and ran out of the house.

Meanwhile

Gwen was Watching Lucky Girl , Gwen had short red hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue raglan shirt with a cat logo on her chest, white capris, and a pair of white shoes with dark blue stripes.

Natile walked into the room She wears a white blouse with a green vest and a dark grey skirt with high-heeled shoes of the same color.

She has golden earrings and a necklace with a golden buckle.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Natile said Listen we're going out later okay.

"Okay thanks Mom "Gwen said cheerfully .

meanwhile ben got milk from the diary Idie then some Cold Milk spalshed on Ben .

" Hey who did That ben asked and looked around .

Boo a pickle mascot said and laughed then took off the coustume to reveal Cash.

Cash ? Ben asked before J.T Gave him a weedige

YOOWOW! Ben shouted as Cash and J.t walked away.

Just let them go ben Ben said to himself then paid for the Milk and walked away.

Meanwhile Gwen arrived at the Laser tag staduim

"Happy- Waug!" Marcy said and slipped but Anne caught her "Birthday" Marcy Finished .

"Thanks Girls " gwen said .

Ok while we're waiting for your cousin Let's do something Fun Sasha said.

Meanwhile A Rv arrived at Ben's place The Rustbucket is more of a modern RV than the one featured in the Classic Continuity. It is blue and white with red lines. On the side of the Rustbucket, there is a green UFO symbol. Its bumper is metallic, and has rust on it. The RV also has a hatch covering a space big enough to store a go-kart, where resides following his merging with the Tennyson go-kart.

Max came out Max wore a white shirt, covered by a red buttoned-up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design. He had grey hair and blue pants, as well as brown shoes.

"Grandpa!" ben said and ran over to hug him

hey kiddo Happy Birthday Max said rubbing his hair "ready to go ? "

Yeah Ben said and entered the rv

Meanwhile the girls returned.

Natile was furous with them.

Um what's wrong Mom ? Gwen asked before Natile melted back to lucy.

Happy birthday ! Lucy said and hugged gwen.

All of a sudden the rv arrived.

Ben jumped out.

Happy birthday Ben and Gwen said in union.

Wait your hanging out with Her ? ben asked pointing at sasha .

Yeah got a problem sasha asked.

Nope Ben Lied.

Soon Jamie Cooper Two kids named mike and josh came.

Ok let's do this boys vs girls Jamie said.

Oh you boys are going down Anne said.

The game started.

There was shooting everywhere.

Marcy tried to run and aim but she tripped.

Marcy Anne said before Mike shot them.

Gwen jumped up and shot mike.

Meanwhile josh was walking around before Lucy slid in the dark and then shot him .

"dang it Josh said "your free tomorrow Right?" he asked.

Nope Lucy said.

Ben and sasha was shooting at each other .

Cooper shot Sasha from behind then Gwen shot Cooper.

Ben and gwen just stared at each other then the screen show max and ben and gwen's parents watching

Then some juice fell on ben.

Hey ben said as Gwen shot Ben.

Cash And J.t ! Ben said before bootleg went into Cash's gun and Cash shot a laser Missle at ben as gwen pushed ben out of the way.

That's it ben said and adjusted the Ommitrix and hit it.

Crystals went up on Ben as ben turned into diamond head.

Let's do this Diamondhead said as lucy tried to shoot him Diamondhead sent the laser to J.t

Then Anne shot Jamie .

Bootleg turned into rush.

Let's dance Rush said.

Kevin stop ! Gwen said as Kevin Timed out.

Your ruining Our birthday gwen said mad.

I-ugh gotta go Later Loser kevin said and ran Off.

Ben timed out.

Marcy shot Ben to win the game.

Alright Marcy said who's the winner I am Oh yeah.

later the group was eating a chocolate cake.

When I see Cash and J.t I'll crush them ben said before Playing on his new sumo slammer game.

Gwen noticed a present from kevin.

Gwen hid the letter and threw the box away.

Hey Ben Um Wanna be friends Anne asked.

Nope Ben said and slurped his smoothe.

Sasha walked out the door with marcy as Anne ran after them.

Ben and gwen looked at each other then at lucy who was reading comics.

What Lucy said holding Gwen's journal.

Why you Gwen said and chased Lucy.

That's it for this flashback spiecal Happy 15th anniversary Ben 10.

Enjoy this teaser.

Hey Gwen Polly asked.

Yeah Gwen responded.

Why do you get red when your around Marcy Polly asked.

It's a long story gwen said.

Enjoy you last moments of living tennyson Albedo said.

Sasha and Anne ran towards each other around a vocano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed any refences


	20. scavgenr hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group must decode a message

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported.

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mountains

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces

then it shows Hop pop readingthen It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonbolt

Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train

then it shows jetray flying with sprigthen it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both

Then it shows rath battle litlh

Then it shows diamondhead shoot crystals at a plant monster.

Then it shows slapback and his clones fighting soliders

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles annethen it four arms punch thronblade away

then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopia

then it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

Chapther 17 scavnger hunt

"Eat up everyone newtopia has some of the best burgers in Amphibia " gwen said as everyone ate up

"Bummer right?" lucy asked . looking at the ommitrix.

"I know right ben said All I have to do is wait for 72 hours and to do that I'm going to beige watch sumo slammers and maybe those dumb love stories gwen watches".

You mean Lucky girl gwen asked.

no micheal morning star Ben said.

Who's that sprig asked.

a energy vampire that takes advantage of people's attention and gains more power ben said he took advantage of gwen once ben said .

Low blow gwen said as lucy laughed.

Marcy was writing something in her journal.

What's that Pollly asked .

It's my journal I like to keep my notes inside Marcy explained as polly grew bored.

and draw stuff Marcy said and showed a photo of polly eating a beetle burger.

Nice Polly said. Do you keep a journal Anne hop pop asked

Look guys Anne said putting a straw on her face and stuck out her tongue. "I'm a strawlus It's like a warlus but with straws

"Ha that's funny " Sprig said laughing with lucy while wiping a tear then looked at hop pop . What's a Warlus? Hop Pop shrugged

so who's paying the bill a newt said.

i'll pay Gwen said that will be 42 coopers right?

Right the newt said.

Are you smart Like Gwen and Marcy Hop Pop Asked His Adopted grandchildren.

I never Did anything good in school ben said.

Imagine if We got stuck with Marcy, Gwen and cooper we'd be set for life Polly said while rolling on the table!

Polly! Think those thoughts don't say them Hop pop said.

Oh yeah Gwen Always bailed you out Lucy said. then a arrow struck the wall as ben looked to use the ommitrix but gwen stopped ben.

relax It's just A message from the king Marcy said as Hop pop said.

Marcy took down the message and saw 3 different objects.

wait it's a puzzle Marcy said I find the clues all over town and we get a massage .

A puzzle in newtoipa I'm in sprig said

Let's do it Lucy said as she Anne Marcy Sprig Ben and gwen ran off.

Wait for me Polly said as a newt came.

Meanwhile

So what's this like sprig asked.

"So The King gives us some clues then the first one is in those corals" Marcy said.

Maybe we should feel them Anne said.

Hey Guys look at this ben said Looking at the corals.

It says Bring Ben said again.

Wow ben everyone but sprig said Impressive.

I have a feeling he hated school Sprig said.

I told you that ben said.

kitty come down a small newt said.

Don't worry Anne said and climbed up and grabbed the cat creature.

Thanks the small newt said.

Don't let that thing grow up Anne said .

I wonder what the next clue is Marcy wondered.

Stop that boy ! a newt solider shouted and pointed at ben.

What did I do ben said.

yeah he's innocent Lucy said He dosen't know how to kiss a girl .

Everyone just looked at lucy.

Oh my bad Lucy said not good at human dialogue.

A newt tried to grab ben but ben moved away and began to run.

Wait what is going on Marcy asked.

That kid attacked general yuunan 5 hours ago A green soilder newt said as some of them used their tongues to grab ben.

What did he look like Gwen asked.

He wore his white hair a newt said and had a white watch.

ALbedo Ben Gwen and Lucy said.

Um soilders That is a different person We've seen him before Gwen said.

on the news recent superhero Ben Tennyson has robbed a bank in Vegas

It shows jetray fly away with money

that's not me Ben said

are you sure Kevin dosent have jetray Gwen said

I'll track him down Ben said easy Ben max said we need to pin point his exact location

the trio was approaching L.A.

Awesome Ben and gwen said

there was a big explosion

kids wake up max said

what happened Ben asked

wait look Gwen said with a bump on her head are there two Ben's

Ben looked over to see a copy of himself but with white hair and a red shirt with -10

my name is albedo hand over the ommitrix

never Ben said as the two adjusted their ommitrices and hit it

Ben grew crystals on his arms and his hand and then grew two shards on his back .

Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sportstwo crystalshards on his back and has yellow eyes and a sharp point on his head. He wears a sleeveless uniform which is black with a yellow "V" stripe on the middle of his torso.

diamondhead turned the ommitrix dial and then grew diamond blades and started to delevop cool amour and a grey metal mask with his green eyes

Omni-Kix Diamondhead is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. He wears a form fitting grey helmet with a green visor. His neck is protected with a plating sharing the same pale green color as his crystalline body. His shoulders are reinforced with triple plated armor; the top one being pale green and the lower two being black. His upper arms have grey segmented armor, while his forearms have large white gauntlets, with yellow plating for his elbows. His hands have been left exposed. He wears a large chest piece, with the upper half colored white and the lower half colored yellow. The two halves are separated by two lines, the top glowing green and the bottom one being a thinner black line. His abdomen, upper thighs and kneecaps are covered by black armor, whereas his lower thighs, shins and feet have reinforced white plating.

albedo grew vines on his arms and then his legshis face was covered with grass and he only has one eyethis was a evil version of wildvines.

okay another wildvines stealer diamondhead said and shot crystals at wildvines who used his vines to grab them and throw them away

diamondhead punched wildvines in the face

nice Gwen said and diamondhead grabbed wildvine and swung him away

albedo went back to normal and hits the ommitrix

albedo soons begins to become a ballon and then he grows a yellow shell and has claws on his hands

Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is predominantly white, with black on his upper half. He also has four white claws protruding from both of his paws. He has green eyes and considerably small, yet sharp teeth.

cannonbolt turns the ommitrix dial and grows shoulder pads then amour on his chest and back

Omni-Kix Cannonbolt is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. The yellow plating on the back of his hands is now covered by larger green and black plating with white edges, resembling a stylized turtle shell. His shoulders have grey plating with two lines, one glowing green and one black running below. The inner side of his arms as well as his claws have been left exposed. His head has been heavily reinforced by yellow segmented plating, with white, eyebrow-shaped plating covering his forehead and more white plating covering his mouth, leaving only his green eyes exposed. His torso is covered by yellow plating segmented by three thick black lines and two grey metal tubes connect from his midsection to his back. His thighs have grey armor, whereas his knees, shins and toes are reinforced with white plating. Grey plating runs down his spine ending in a formationruns down his spine ending in a formation resembling a short -Kix Cannonbolt wears the Omni-Kix symbol on his chest.

cannonbolt rolled into diamondhead sending him into the sand

diamondhead threw crystal shards at cannonbolt who just rolled into them

cannonbolt went underground.

not falling for this diamondhead said and moved aside

cannonbolt dragged diamondhead underground

diamondhead kicked cannonbolt and timed out

hand over the ommitrix cannonbolt said

no Gwen said a as a pink bubble surrounded Ben. and cannonbolt tried to roll into it but was bounced off into the sea.

thanks Gwen Ben said and used some coordinated and transformed upchuck

cool who's this guy upchuck said and ate a garbage him

sorry upchuck said I got hungry

upchuck spit it out at albedo who was xlr8

xlr8 moved out of the way but tripped on a banana peel

upchuck shot another set of loogies at albedo then albedo timed out

this is not over albedo said and walked off

nice job you two max said and gwen we need to talk max looked serious.

That's what happend Gwen said to Sprig .

Me Marcy said holding a brick.

Meanwhile Anne was painting a newt's fingernails her name was doris.

Um Anne Marcy found the next clue Sprig said.

Woah a statue Ben and Lucy asked Looking at a golden statue.

Yep Marcy said Neat huh

Later the group was in the sewers and then Anne ran over and turned a wheel causing water to come out of a pipe then a crocodile came out.

Run You guys Lucy said and went into her leopan form and started punching the crocodile who just ate her.

Lucy The group said in union.

I'll save Her Gwen said and shot green flames at the crocodile who got mad and lunged At Gwen.

Gwen Ran towards the ladder but the crocodile grabbed her leg.

Come on Ommitrix Ben said .

Ben You can't count on the ommitrix all the time Anne said as Lucy slid out and shot mud at the crocodile's Eye.

Polly came.

"Grab on " she said as Anne grabbed Polly's arm as the group was freed.

Dnag it Anne Can't you go 10 mintues with out getting in danger. Hop pop said wearing amour

Sorry Hop pop but Anne Is jealous that Marcy is smarter than her Sprig said.

Sprig ! anne said is that true Marcy asked.

Yeah Anne said.

I'm jealous of you Marcy said your so good at making connections And I have trouble looking people in the eye marcy said then hugged Anne.

Does anyone want nachos Sprig asked.

Wait the last clue Anne said it's a nacho .

Nice ben said

Bring me the planters the message said.

Guys we've been summoned Marcy said .

Alright the group said .

According to my Ommitrix tennyson should be close Albedo said and peeked out the bushes to see Percy Braddork Grimes Sasha and kevin walking.

Aldebo smirked. "this should be fun wait he has some sort of Ommitrix " Albedo said " I'll take them all out.

Yuunan jumped towards Albedo who rolled over then jumped back and hit the ommitrix turning into jetray and flew up and tried to laser blast Yuunan but Yuunan deflected it .

"I should be careful and make sure not to underestimate him " Albedo said.

How was that Looks like there is double trouble . you all know the drill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does the king have to say to the group. Can kevin beat Albedo


	21. meeting the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and the others go to meet the ke=ing meanwhile Albedo must fight a group of frogs

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mushrooms with a temple in the background .

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces .

then it shows Hop pop reading.

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix.

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head.

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster.

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonball. Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train.

then it shows jetray flying with sprig .

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both.

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade awaythen it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopiathen it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

Chapther 18 meeting the King .

In a forest.

Hey It's that Alien Watch Boy a Frog Named Doug said with a bunch of toads.

"My Name is Albedo" Albedo said "Now Time to Meet Your Doom" he said and Adjusted his ommitrix and hit it .

Albedo's Hands became white as his feet became white too

His eyes turned Black.

Because his true form is made of living sound waves, Echo Echo's appearance is actually a small, white containment suit made of silicon, making his body a living amplifier.

One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it, decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. The green circle-shaped indents on the back of Echo Echo's hands are sound holes, and the inside of his mouth is also green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. He also wears headphones so he would not be hurt by his own sonic screams.

Echo Echo split into 4 and they all shot soundwaves at Doug and the Frogs who ran and covered their ears.

Run! Run! Doug said as they all Ran.

Meanwhile

I Can't beleive we're about to meet the king of Amphibia Polly said.

I know Right Lucy said.

I haven't met Him either Gwen said.

Really Anne asked.

Guess He must Hate Nerds Lucy mocked As Gwen grew mad with the Leopean.

Maybe I should get My other Tie Hop Pop said. and ran back before Marcy Stopped him

"Woah Easy there it's no big Deal" Marcy said before lady Olivia said. It's a very big Deal Lady Olivia said Scaring everyone out of their wits .

Ben Looked up from His Phone.

The Group entered the Room to see a Grand shady Figure On a Throne.

Hello Planters and Tennysons ! King Andias said and hugged the planters when They bowed before putting them down.

I love this Guy! polly said.

You Must Be Anne King Andrias said before the Ommitrix made some weird sounds and showed 3 blue dots and two green dots.

What is that sprig asked.

"I'm not sure it's been doing this sort of thing when I got to Amphibia Ben said .

Let me see this King Andrias said and held ben's Hand.

It seems Like the Ommitrix has become some sort of Tracker for weird energy King Andrias said Speaking of weird Energy where is the Box King andrias asked.

We left it Lucy said.

But we have a Photo Anne said and showed Him a Photo of the calamity Box.

Marcy said that The Gems had colour on them But here it's all gray King Andrias said Give me a few days to do some rescearch then we shall set a Plan into Motion King Andiras said.

Meanwhile.

Ben Gwen and Lucy was walking towards a Room.

Stay here and don't touch anything I'm going to find Cooper Gwen said and left the room

Ben started playing video games on some sort of newtopian device.

Lucy was wandering around touching things .

"Where is it " Lucy asked her self then found a journal.

Finally Lucy said and began reading.

Lucy read stuff about Gwen's Life Until she stopped at a certain page.

Dear Journal I was All alone For the 30th day when a big Ant tried to eat me but An Ice arrow froze it. Little did I know It was Marcy I had butterfiles in My stomach . She looked More beautiful Than before and Brave too . I Always looked up to her since I was 7 I Can't believe I'm about to admit this but I love her .But What would she say If I told her the Truth She Would totally reject me. Anyway We walked around in a town and saw 3 salamanders That I saw before. I ran leaving Marcy to fight alone . I was too scared to fight But I saw that marcy had dropped her cloak because it was Hot so I wore it and shot Ice arrows at them just as Marcy was losing then we had to fight them and we managed to win .

Lucy what Are you doing Ben asked oooh Gwen is going to kill you Ben said. Relax she won't Know a thing Lucy said.

LUCY I'm Going to Kill You Gwen shouted and tried to talcke Lucy But Lucy turned into a pool of mud and slid away. then reformed.

Calm Down Gwen I'm Sorry Lucy said. Sorry! You read My journal even though I told you and ben to keep away gwen said And ran after Lucy who Ran out of the Room.

Better Follow them ben said and ran after them as a figure Glared at them.

Lucy ran By Newts then soon ran to the roof of the castle.

I Think I could see Wartwood from here Lucy said as a green fire ball nearly hit her.

Woah Gwen stop Lucy said as Gwen used a spell to make lucy melt.

Gwen stop Ben said snappig Gwen out of her anger before Gwen Undid the spell .

Gwen hugged lucy "I'm so Sorry " Lucy sobbed.

"No I'm sorry I Shouldn't have tried to kill you Gwen said.

Well well well A rough voice said.

My name is Grap. Grap said he was a Green toad with broken amour and Horns.

What do you want ben asked.

For you three to die Grap said and jumped up and tried to punch ben But Lucy streched her hands out and grabbed Grap and Threw him to a wall Making Cracks on the wall.

Lucy tried to Punch Gras who jumped up with a green aura and dodged her attacks.

Gwen rose up bricks and tossed them at Gras who punched them braking them.

Lucy tried to Kick Gras but Gras dodged and Jumped away then Ben Ran towards Him but gras kicked. ben away.

Ben ! Gwen and Lucy said and Lucy went into a big sludge monster as gras shot a frezze ray blast at lucy frezzing her.

Lucy Gwen said as her eyes turned Green.

Gwen and Gras Ran towards each other as Gwen used a spell to levetage Gras But gras Counted the spell and tossed Gwen to the Brickwall and through it .

My leg Gwen cried out.

You monster Ben said.

What are you going to do Use the Ommitrix Gras Mocked as Ben's Eyes turned Blue .

Gras shot a water torrent at Ben who Dodged and ran toward s Gras who tried to attack Ben But Ben dodged each punch then did a backflip and rush towards Gras With a punch to the face then Ben Kicked Gras sending him to the floor as Gras Used his tongue to try and grab Ben who Grabbed the tongue and swung him around and tossed him to the sky then jumped really High and Kicked him though the castle sending him to the streets and down into a sewer. Ben landed Down and sighed as his enregy was gone then Gras Teleported Back and Kicked ben. "How dare you Do this to me you stupid Brat " Gras said and charged up a spell to finish ben off but lady Olivia Kicked Gras then shot a few shockwave spells towards Gras sending Him down .

"I'll Be Back" Gras said before running off.

Lady Olivia Melted Lucy.

Come young Tennyson Your training is about to begin Lady Olivia said.

Ok ben said.

Meanwhile.

So How are we supposed to take over newtopia Sasha said

By using their robots Grimes said.

Wait what Sasha and kevin asked.

Too Bad You guy's won't make it Albedo said.

It's the brat Grimes said.

His voice sounds weird Sasha said.

It's some evil copy of ben Kevin said .

A/N

Looks Like ben is getting some trainging and kevin and albedo will soon fight what will happen next


	22. Sasha and kevin vs Albedo

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mushrooms with a temple in the background .

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces .

then it shows Hop pop reading.

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix.

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head.

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster.

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonball. Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train.

then it shows jetray flying with sprig .

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both.

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopiathen it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

Chapther 20 Sasha and Kevin vs Albedo

Last Time on Amphibia 10 the group met the king of Amphibia Then Lucy Read Gwen's diary Causing Gwen to try and get rid of lucy for good but came to her senses then a toad named Gras Battled the trio but Lady Olvia saved ben meanwhile Albedo found kevin.

Albedo Ran over and punched Grimes in the face with such speed then grimes tried to Punch Albedo who kicked Grimes and sent him Flying .

Grimes! Sasha said and Held her fist with a Pink Aura.

It's showtime You Ben tennyson wannabe Sasha said and dashed towards Albedo and tried to punch Him but Albedo ducked and tried to kick sasha who jumped on a rock then attempted to hit a diving kick on albedo who jumped back.

Dang how is sasha Keeping up with him Kevin thought.

interesting Albedo said and transformed into Brainstorm. Negative Brainstorm looks just like Ben's Brainstorm in the same series, except his shell is recolored pale pink, his teeth are recolored yellowish, his eyes and shell stripes are recolored red, and he wears a red Ultimatrix symbol on a red and white neck brace.

Sasha Pulled out a sword and tried to cut brainstrom who dogded and opened up his brain and shot a eletric blast at sasha who dodged.

Brainstorm hit the ommitrix symbol and transformed into goop.

Negative Goop looks mostly the same as Ben's Goop except his body, eyes, and the Ultimatrix on his Anti-Gravity Projector are recolored red

Goop lunged towards sasha who cut the goop into multiple pieces as goop reformed.

Let's see how long you can keep up with me Goop said and transformed into fasttrack

Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme, and his hands, legs, chest, and part of his head are colored blue. He has black mask-like fins around his green eyes, a triangle-shaped nose, a thunderbolt-like design down his chest, and a triangle one down his back. Similar to Water Hazard, he also has spike-like blades on his arms and legs.

Fasttrack wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

Fasttrack ran towards sasha who tried to stab him But Fasttrack ran around then kicked her leg and then punched her in the face then kicked her back.

That's enough Kevin said and hit his antitrix

Green leaves went All over kevin as his arms became green and had throns poking out then he had claws.

Thornblade is a plant-like humanoid with bulgy arms and legs that are orange, olive green, brownish green, and yellow, with black clawed hands and feet and three thorns on each of his arms. He has a bulgy yellow and black head, dark gray lips, and a brownish green leaf on his back and torso, as well as bulgy brownish and light green shoulders. He also has a yellow and orange leaf acting as a collar around his neck. Instead of seeds on his back, two thorn-covered vines are on his back. He has one red eye.

Thornblade wears the Antitrix symbol on his chest.

Thornblade punched the ground causing vines to grab Fasttrack.

I am not even impressed Fasttrack said as Thornbalde turned into hotshot.

You will be now hotshot said and shot a fireblast at Fasttrack who turned into Diamondhead.

Hotshot turned into crystalfist.

Both Diamondhead and Crystalfist had Purple Auras.

Diamondhead punched Crystalfist who grabbed Diamondhead and threw him to a tree and shot Diamond shards at Diamondhead who blocked.

Diamondhead turned into Echo Echo and used a soundwave and the purle aura made it louder.

Make it stop Grimes said.

My ears sasha said.

Crystalfist turned into bashmouth and used a soundwave of his own then punched then ground.

Echo echo turned into jetray and shot netruoshock blasts at Bashmouth who turned into Dark matter and used a purple enrgy lasso and tied up jetray and tossed him to the ground.

Jetray turned into big chill and went invisble and then froze dark matter then transformed back to normal.

"Weak ALbedo said then grimes kicked Albedo then sasha punched Albedo sending him down.

Albedo hit his ommitrix.

Red motlen rocks went on Albedo who smirked as he turned into Heatblast as Heatblast had a purple aura.

Heatblast shot a fire blast at sasha who used her sword to block the flames before Grimes tried to stab Heatblast but the sword melted.

Oh nuts Grimes said as Heatblast kicked him away.

Darkmatter broke free and then turned into quadsmack .

Let's end this shall we heatblast said and turned into cannonbolt the hit the ommitirx symbol.

Ultimate Cannonbolt as silver spikes on his silver shell.

What Quadsmack said as Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled into him Sending Quadsmack to the air then Hit Quadsmack with a homing attack then spindashed him into a bunch of trees then down into a river and then threw quadsmack on land then timed out.

What a waste of time Albedo said and walked off.

Kevin Sasha said Wake up.

Anne woke Up in a blue chamber and saw ben and lucy on the floor and a big guardian standing over them.

Guys Anne said as she was kicked in the gut and sent to the floor.

Anne woke up.

Anne the Planters said trying to calm her down.

Did you like this chapter please review and no flames


	23. Ben's training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady olivia trains ben meanwhile anne and polly meet a dangerous foe

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mushrooms with a temple in the background .

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces .

then it shows Hop pop reading.

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix.

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head.

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster.

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonball. Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train.

then it shows jetray flying with sprig .

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both.

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopiathen it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

chapther 21 Ben's training

Lady Olivia And Ben Walked into a arena .

Cool ben said.

this is where The newts train Lady olivia said Now Let us begin.

Lady olivia got ready to fight As ben charged towards her and tried to punch and kick her but Lady Olivia Kept on dodging and then Jumped over and landed behind Ben and kicked him.

First of all I can totally read your movements second of all Your supposed to use the ommitrix that's why were here Lady Olivia said.

"What about the time limit Ben asked. I Already Turned it off Lady olivia Said.

Alright ben said and instantly hit the core.

Blocks went up on ben's arms and legs then his whole body.

Being an organosillicon-based life form with segmented hardened quasi-organic polymer skin, Bloxx's body is made up of individual blocks that he can rearrange at appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors, which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He is mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. His feet are stubs and his hands are extremely large, balancing most of his body. He has studs all over his body.

Bloxx wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Cool Who's this Guy Bloxx Said and tried to Punch Lady Olivia Who Jumped on Bloxx's fist then did a backflip then shot orange energy orbs at bloxx.

Bloxx speadout his body making a big wall.

Cool Bloxx said then returned to normal then timed out.

Aw man ben said and saw the ommitrix on Green.

Sweet ben said and Lifted up the Ommitrix and hit some codes then pressed the core down.

Green goop Went on Ben's body

Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. He has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

He has a green slime body, bright green eyes, and a gunmetal Anti-Gravity Projector on top to keep him on his gravity.

Goop Tried to Punch lady olivia who jumped over then Goop shot acid at Lady olivia who jumped on the wall then began to leveate then shot some blue ice balls at goop who slid away then timed out.

Ok Let's Try something else Ben said and hit the Ommitrix.

Ben's Arms turned red as Ben grew wings and a tail and turned into jetray then jetray turned the ommitirix dial 90 degrees and went Ommi-kix jetray . For the most part, Omni-Kix Jetray resembles an armored/robotic version of Jetray with red armor on his torso and arms, black and silver armor on his tail and legs, and orange armor on his patagia. His head is encased in a silver and black helmet with two metallic pipes connecting from his face to the back of his head, silver horns, and green slits for eyes.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by two grey pipes.

Time to get this battle to the Skies Ommi-kixk Jetray said and flew to the skies and Shot nertuoshock Blasts at Lady Olivia who flew away then shot energy disks and Ommi-kix Jetray who began to fly away from them but they tracked him Down . Ommi-kix Jetray Blocked then to his surpise the wings acted as shields.

Nice Ommi-kix jetray said as lady olivia tried to kick Ommi-kix Jetray Down But ommi-kix Jetray flew away and jused his wings like battering rams and started hitting lady olivia In then face the did a spinning kick to the gut sending her down then ben timed out and landed on a high platform.

Phew Ben said.

interesting Lady Olivia said but can you use your calamity powers with your aliens.

What are you talking about Ben asked.

That blue energy in you Lady Olivia said.

Oh that I used it with heatblast Ben said.

Come at me with everything you've got Lady Olivia said.

Okay Ben said and Adjusted the ommitrix and hit it .

Ben's arm's expanded and turned beige brown then the same happened to his legs. then he grew a tail with a mace and three spikes on it the he had a square dinosaur head.

Humungousaur Turned the ommitrix dial 180 degrees and went ommi-naut.

Omni-Naut Humungousaur flew towards Lady Olivia and tried to whack her with his tail but Lady Olivia dodged then Omni-Naut Humungousaur Tried to punch her but Lady olivia teleported behind Omni-Naut Humungousaur and shot a wind blast at Omni-Naut Humungousaur who blocked it then Lady Olivia used a sword To try and cut Omni-Naut Humungousaur but Omni-Naut Humungousaur grabbed the sword and broke it then Lady Olivia kicked Omni-Naut Humungousaur then shot water at him.

Really I think I'm water Proof Omni-Naut Humungousaur said as Lady Olivia shot a Green enegy Blast at Omni-Naut Humungousaur who blocked then was tied up in Pink energy chains then Lady Olivia swung him to a wall then started to drag Omni-Naut Humungousaur across the Wall. " Ok Not Good " Omni-Naut Humungousaur said then tried to fly up but Lady Olivia dropped the chains down. Your the one who beat Vilgax Pitful mabye you don't desevre to watch those sumo slammers Lady Olivia said Before Omni-Naut Humungousaur glowed blue as He used a big blue shockwave that hit Lady Olivia sending her back.

Nobody messes with My Sumo Slammers Omni-Naut Humungousaur said before timing out Ben had his aura before losing it.

well done Lady Olvia said.

Thanks ben said and looked at the ommitrix now red.

I'm going to find My boring cousin Ben said And walked off.

later

Alright It's nice to have the Ommitrix Back in action Ben said then transformed into xlr8 then rushed off.

Meanwhile Anne and Polly had just dicthed the tour.

finally freedom Polly said .

there was a dollar.

A dollar from earth Anne asked then reached for it but it flew into a alleyway.

Anne and polly ran towards it.

Hello Anne Boonchuy Grus said.

W-what do you want Anne stuttered.

Your head Gras said.

Look It's My friend sasha Anne said Pointing at a alley.

where Gras asked then looked to see no one there.

Anne who was holding polly was runnig for her life

What do we do Polly asked we just got in troulbe.

Hide Anne said and hid in a box .

polly hid under a bucket.

Gras walked by.

"phew" Anne and polly sighed before green flames burnt the box and bucket.

Run anne said and grabbed polly but was couldn't move.

Your Not going anywhere Gras said. before a certain alien arrived.

"leave them alone Xlr8 said and rushed towards Gras before timing out then Gras kicked Ben in the face sending him down.

Anne's Eyes glowed Blue .

Her too Gras said she must be the one .

Anne leaped towards gras who shoot green flames at her but anne suddenly kicked the flames to a bluiding.

Anne landed on the ground as Gras ran towards her but polly shot a egg at his lower section.

My goodies Gras said and held his lower section and bounced around.

Anne started punching Gras then Kicked him away.

And stay down Anne said now let's get back to that tour.

I'll meet up with you guys at the hotel Ben said and Transformed into shock rock and turned around to see That gras was gone.

Oh come On Shock rock said.

Meanwhile.

There's nothing here about the calaminty box Cooper said.

Maybe we missed a stepp King Andrias said as Marcy grabbed a bunch of cups of coffee then got up and tripped "Woah " Marcy screamed then spilled the coffee on the wall.

Oh please tell me that wasn't a hundred years old Marcy asked.

A thousand King andrias said.

No Marcy said sliently

"look " Gwen said then pressed a switch showing a sceret room.

Must he A thousand years old cooper said then walked in then marcy and gwen walked in then King andrias followed.

Meanwhile.

I know where you are tennyson Albedo said Newtopia here I Come Albedo said with a purple aura


	24. University here he croaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprig goes to university

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mushrooms with a temple in the background .

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces .

then it shows Hop pop reading.

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix.

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head.

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster.

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonball. Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train.

then it shows jetray flying with sprig .

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both.

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopiathen it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

Chapther 23 university here he croaks.

[birds squawking]

Anne Ben lucy and the planters

[sighs] City walking is great. Hop pop said.

Newtopia is great Lucy said

But I could use a little sitty-sitting. Let's stop at this park for a bit. Hop pop said

Works for me. Sprig, Polly, Lucy, you guys want to toss the old frisbeetle around? Anne asked

-[bell tolls] -Hop pop gasps Looking at the university Ben just glares and then adjsuted his ommitrix and hit the ommitrix and turned into xlr8 and dashed off.

[rowers grunt]

[fencing newt] En garde.

[band playing]

Kids, this ain't no park. This is Newtopia University. Hop pop said

Oh, man. College is the best. Anne said.

According to movies back home, you can do crazy things

and be horribly irresponsible with no consequences.

I've always wanted to see a university Lucy said

I can't believe we're actually here.

No Plantar has ever gone to Newtopia University.

And it's my dream that one day, far, far from now, one of you two will attend. Hop pop said with teary eyes

-Huh? -[chuckles] Sorry, Hop Pop.

I don't think that either of us is cut out for said

Especially Sprig.

What? What you talking about? Sprig asked

You don't have the attention span. Polly said crossing her arms

Ha! That's ridiculo... sprig said before anne spoke

Sprig, go long! Anne shouted Okay! Sprig said.

Now, how does one escape from a mountain mantis? A old newtopian teacher said

-Yes, Parsifal. -First, we must calculate the probability of escape a random newt said

by average number of mantises per capita. a second random new

Divided by the average body weight of those fleeing for their lives.

Whoa, whoa, guys. All you gotta do is tickle it behind it's hind legs with a willow branch.

You'll escape no problem.

That's correct.

Sprig catch.

[all] Ooh.

My, my, my, my, my.

Aren't you a precocious young frog?

Resourceful, survival-savvy, athletic. Any other hidden talents?

Hmm. I can do funny things with my arm.

[screams]

Uh, anything else?

-I play the fiddle. -Show me.

-[student] Ooh. -Oh, yes. Good.

Sprig, what did you break? What did he break?

Oh, no, nothing, nothing. I'm Professor Herringbone.

Headmaster here at Newtopia University.

Oh, well, uh, I'm Hopediah Plantar. Big fan of your school.

I hope one day far, far in the future

one of my grandchildren will attend your fine institution.

Well, what if that one day is today? Huh?

We have a program for young, promising students of the future!

And I think Sprig here is a perfect fit!

-Huh? -We could do a trial stay for Sprig tonight.

And if it all goes well, he can start with us next semester. the professer said

Seems reasonable. Isn't this great, Hop Pop? It's just what you wanted. Sprig said

Hmm. Well, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Then it's agreed.

Sprig Plantar, your trial begins immediately.

Welcome to the university.

All right! Hop Pop, your dream is coming true.

And don't worry. I won't let you down. Sprig said

Hey, you gonna throw that bug-disc back or what? Anne asked running towards them

Guess what, Anne? I'm going to college. Sprig said

Cool. Wait, what? Anne asked

-[Sprig grunts] -Now, there are a couple of school rules

you'll need to get adjusted to.

[grunts] If I can handle a mountain mantis,

I can totally handle this.

That's the spirit. Enjoy your first class, my boy.

[grunts, groans]

At Newtopia Prep, we do not bound around heedlessly.

Oh, uh, yes, of course.

-[Sprig grunts] -We also tuck in our shirts.

And straighten our ties.

And we absolutely do not wear hats.

[screams, sighs]

[professor clears throat]

Hey, hi, how's it going?

All right, class. Let us begin with concept of... the teacher said with a diagram on the board as a ball hit the middle as it was shown sprig did it

Hmm? Hmm? Uh, I mean, we all wanted to do that, right? Sprig asked as the teacher came over

Mr. Plantar, hand over that contraption this instant.

[sighs] Now, back to the lesson.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this for Hop Pop. Sprig chanted

Ben was walking around Newtopia and saw a shadow.

Huh Ben wondered as the shadow ran .

Hey ben said and ran after him

he is totally wrong if he thinks he can escape me ben said and hit the core of the ommitrix.

Orange hair rose around ben as he grew black blades on his wirsts then turned into rath

Nobody escapes Rath Rath said and ran after the fiqure jumped up and down on the walls and the fiqure was on top of the university.

Ugh rath said and climbed on top .

Who are you ben said as he timed out. .

tennyson you did this to me Albedo said using the ommitrix gave me your dna You cursed me But there is only one way to fix me Albedo Lauged .

What get a life ben said

No getting rid you you should fix my dna Albedo said so long Benjamin tennyson Albedo said as the screen split into two as the two hit their ommitirxes

Ben's skin turned beige as his arms expanded and he grew a tail with a mace then transformed into humongausor who turned the ommitrixdial 90 degrees and went ommi-kix Omni-Kix Humungousaur is essentially robotic/armored version of Humungousaur. His face, lower jaw, torso, arms, and knees are covered in white and brown plating, his neck is covered in grey and white plating, the inside of his mouth and shoulders are green, and the mace on the end of his tail is now cylindrical with grey spines running from his neck and back.

Omni-Kix Humungousaur's Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.

Albedo's arms had red eletricty around him as rocks came up on him

Omni-Kix Humungousaur just glared at negative shock rock and slammed his tail causing a shockwave

[screams]

[screams]

[sighs] Just look at how happy he is. They grow up so fast. Hop pop said spying on sprig who was doing a experiment but failing and the shockwave made it worse then Hop pop opened a chest and saw spirg's tadpole tail

[gasps] Sprig's tadpole tail. I remember when it fell off.

It's so cute.

[Bessie purrs]

in the fwagon Anne ,Polly And lucy was watching a movie-[explosion] -[students screaming]

Rodney Mcdonald, for the last time,

get that cow out of the lecture hall. a teacher said

Eat my shorts, prof.

-[cow moos] -[professor screams]

-[Anne chuckles] -Sprig gets to do all that.

-[groans] Jelly! -Yeah. They're probably having crazy cool parties

and slapping farm animals right now.

Just over that wall. [sighs]

Hey, Anne, how good at climbing are you? Polly asked with a sinister look as Lucy smirked evily like she does when she wants to pull off a prank.

Oh. I'm picking up what you're putting down. Anne said

[all chuckle]

Will you three keep it down? I'm trying to cry up here. hop pop's voice said

[all] Sorry, Hop Pop.

Omni-Kix Humungousaur tried to punch Negative shock rock who shot a plasma blast at Omni-Kix Humungousaur in the face as Omni-Kix Humungousaur's back lit up and he shot a green fire blast at negative Shock rock who blocked.

let me show you something new albedo said and hit the ultimatrix symbol He then hyper-evolved himself into Ultimate Shock Rock. His body was as big as Atomix's only a bit more muscular, and his body appears to mainly consist of red energy. There are four sharp, curved spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down a bit past his knees in resting position. His forearms are covered in rock and he has rocky braces around his wrists and upper arms. His legs and feet are covered in rock and his feet have two toes and a sharp heel. He has rocky shoulder guards and rocks on his hips. His chest is covered in stone with a V-like crack in the middle, and he has a red moss-like substance on his shoulders and around his neck. His head is covered in stone and has red eyes and what appears to be a warlord-like helmet. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest above the crack.

Ultimate Shock Rock charged up and was engulfed by a red electric aura.

uh oh ommi-kix humogausor said and went ommi-naut humongasour and flew towards ultimate shock rock as the two prepared for a big fight.

-I got extra said as another newt gasped -[gasps] Lucky. he said as sprig groans and sighs

[groans]

[sighs]

Mr. Plantar, could I have a word? the professer said

Oh. Hi, Professor. So you've heard, huh? sprig asked sadly

Yes. I've spoken with your professors. the professer said

[sighs] And they all think I'm a terrible student. sprig said

I get it. I'll leave.

"Leave"? Oh, no, no, no, no. the professer began

It's true, your energy can be a bit disruptive, but it's a good disruption.

-Huh? -And, since this is going to be such a project,

we are starting early.

No waiting for next semester. [chuckles] No, no, no, no.

Tomorrow, you officially start as a student of Newtopia University. the professer said

-What? -With extra classes and extra work,

oh, we will shape you into something amazing.

"Extra work"? "Extra classes"?

Now, sleep well. Because at dawn, the real work begins.

[chuckles] Oh, your family is going to be so proud.

Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope. Sorry, Hop Pop. But I can't be here another ding-dang second.

-I'm leaving tonight. -[school bell rings]

-Hmm? -[PA: man] All right, students,

doors locking in three, two, one.

No!

I'm locked in.

I'm... I'm a prisoner. sprig said scared

outside at the fwagon

What's that?

Now why would a school need all this security?

Unless... [gasps] This ain't a school at all.

Maybe they're frog-nappers and this whole thing

was just an elaborate scheme to steal Sprig's beautiful pink skin?

Hang on, Sprig, I'm a-comin'.

[grunts, strains]

Guess I gotta cut back on those bug burgers.

Hang in there, Sprig! Hop pop said.

[strains] Got it! Anne Polly and Lucy said

[all giggling]

-[sighs] -[grunts]

Ready for the time of your life? Anne asked

Bring it. Polly said as Anne stepped on a twig

Uh, I think I just killed somebody. Anne said causing an alarm

[alarm blares]

-Oh, shoot. -Make a break for it! Anne shouted. Hey is that Ben Lucy said and looked up to see Ommi-naut humongauosr getting his butt kikced By Ultimate Shock rock .

eh He's fine lucy shrugged

[strains]

[guard] A security breach! Hit the lights! A newt guard said

[screams]

meanwhile sprig was trying to get free

[grunting] sprig got him self free then ran and hid behind a bench-Nailed it! -Hey, did you just hear someone yell, "Nailed it"?

Release the weevils! a newt said

-[weevils growl, bark] -"Weevils"? Sprig said

-[weevils bark] -sprig screams and runs[screams]

Hey, do you hear dogs? Anne asked

Depends. What's a dog? Polly and lucy asked as sprig runs by screaming

[Sprig screaming]

Is that Sprig? Anne says

Hey, Sprig, where the party at, man? Anne said

-Can't talk. Running. Sprig said -[barking]

-[barking stops] -[weevils growl]

Oh, boy. Run! Anne said and grabbed polly as Lucy throws Mud balls at the Weevils making them mad as Lucy turned her hand into a mud hammer and whacked the weevils across the floor as Ommi-naut Humongauosr Flies towards them then times out but lucy extends her arms and grabbed ben.

Thanks Ben said as Albedo landed and turned into Negative Fourarms then a dart hits him making him drowsy and fall turned to Negative Diamondhead.

Oh come on Ben said

This is my fault for looking like such a snack. Hop pop said

-[strains, sighs] -[alarm blaring] Sprig soon came over

[pants] Hop Pop, what are you doing? sprig asked

Coming to save you. Hop pop said

Hang on. sprig said and tried to free Hop pop [grunts]

-[strains] -All right, hold it right there. the professer said before relazing who they were

Sprig and Mr. Plantar? What's going on? the professer asked

You're not frog-napping my boy. Hop pop said

You were trying to make me a prisoner. sprig said

I'm sorry, frog-nap? "Prisoner"?

Sprig isn't locked up. He can leave whenever he likes. the professer said

Then what's with all the gate locking? The alarms, the guards? hop pop asked

That's for the students' safety. We are in the city, after all.

There are some dangerous oddballs out there. The professer said a some newts came with Anne and Polly As they let ben and Lucy tango with Albedo

Hey, Professor, we found these two dangerous oddballs trying to sneak into the university. A newt said

You can torture me all you want. I'll never talk. Polly said

-Polly? Anne? -[sighs] Hop pop said and sighed

We were just looking for a rad college party. Anne said

And I was trying to escape.

Sorry, Hop Pop, but I hate this place.

It's boring and stuffy, and they don't let you wear hats.

I know it's your dream. I'm sorry I couldn't make it come true. Sprig said

"Dream"? "Dream"?

Forget the ding-dang dream. hop pop said finally getting free [strains, grunts]

I ain't ready to let you go yet. Heck, I ain't letting you go ever!

It's homeschooling for the rest of your life.

Forget higher learning, or big opportunities.

You belong at the bottom of the socioeconomic barrel with me. Hop pop said

Yay! Wait, is this a good thing? Oh, what the heck. Yay! Sprig cheered

My boy, you continue to impress.

No one has ever evaded campus security before.

The offer of admission still stands. the professer said

Thanks, Professor, but I don't think it's for me right now. Sprig said

In a couple of years, who knows? sprig said

Well, we'll be here waiting for you when you're ready. The professer said

Now, come on, everyone, let's get back to that crazy party. The professer said again

[gasps] I knew it. Anne said before the weevils barked

-[weevils bark] -[Anne, Polly scream]

Happy you're back, Sprig. Hop pop said

Me too, Hop Pop.

-Hey, Sprig, go long! Anne said and threw the frisbbe-Okay! Sprg said and leaped but a crysal shard hit it as Ben and lucy was runinng asThe Ommitrix timed in And showed a new alien

[chuckles] Yeah! ben said and hit the symbol

Black wires went down On Ben's arms and his legs as he turned into a new alien. Feedback has a black body with one green eye in the middle of his head, two antennae, a tail with round plugs on their tips, four-fingered hands, and feet with only two front toes. his chest is recolored green and his fingers are now square. He also has gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms, and hips.

I'll call him the new alien said before Anne spoke out Feedback Anne shouted sorry I just thought of it .

It's cool feedbakc said and shot plugs at Negative Diamondhead draining some of the Ultiamitix energy then Blasting Albedo sending him flying as he landed and turned into Jetray

Curse you ben tennyson Albedo said Your just like that Other one.

Kevin wait do you know where he and sasha are Ben asked as jetray flew off.

Coward Polly scoffed As the planters walked back to the "fwagon" Anne just looked up

"Coming " Ben asked as Anne walked towards ben.

A/N

Hello Guys Speical news there is going to be four seasons to this and season 3 will be based on flashback and crossover stories.

Episode 1 " Start of a 10th hero"

Episode 2 " Power of Two "

Episode 3 "End of the tenth summer "

Episode 4 " Amphibia House 10 "

Episode 5 " How it all Began "

See ya


	25. Salamander clut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang goes to find more info on the calamity box

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mushrooms with a temple in the background .

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces .

then it shows Hop pop reading.

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix.

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head.

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster.

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonball. Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train.

then it shows jetray flying with sprig .

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both.

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopiathen it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

Chapther 24 Salamder Clut

Ben and cooper was on patrol (Ben Had gotten bored and decided to join Cooper )

So You Acutally made it back to earth Cooper said.

Yep But It was unintenional Ben said

Look Ben said Pointing a certain salamader She is dark brown with a yellow underbelly, and yellow spots along her tail. She has light red eyes, with slit, dark shaded red pupils, and medium length, grayish-blonde hair. One of her eyes appears slightly out of shape and possibly damaged. Her tongue is a slightly light tone of teal and her mouth is lined with short teeth. She's missing an arm, but uses her prehensile tail as a replacement.

She has reddish-brown "crests" over her eyes, which resemble eyelashes similar to a gecko.

She wears a stitched black hood loose over her body, with beige armbands. She also has a hanging red and black pendant and gold rings on her neck. her name is Valerina.

Who's she Cooper said Sprig Anne and I saw her at a bazzar bazzar ben said/.

Hop Pop was right. This place is intense. Anne said

Hey, watch it, string bean. a random frog said Oh, sorry. Anne said

Hey, look!

Check it out. Those look like the markings on my music box. Anne said

Suspiciously so. Sprig said

Where's the vendor? Ben asked as the sign said out to lunch

[groans] Are you kidding me? [sighs]

Hey, hey. It's fine. They'll be back.

And in the meantime,

might as well check out the rest of the bazaar. Spig said and Laughed

[laughing] Okay.

But we gotta come right back here.

I don't wanna mess this up. Anne said.

It could be our last chance to get home ben said serouisly And I'm getting sick of being trapped in space.

Two, please.

[sizzling] Ooh! Hot, hot.

Here you go, Anne.

Hey, this actually looks pretty good.

Ugh! Or not.

[chirping]

Ooh!

Yes! I win! Now I can buy my house back. Hooray!

Whoa, whoa, whoa!

[slurps] Ah!

Whoa!

Wow. It's amazing how far removed this place is from Wartwood.

There's absolutely nothing familiar here.

Oh, hey, there's Wally. Anne said Pointing at wally who was gambiling

Come on. Wally needs a new pair of shoes.

Whoo-hoo!

What? This is larceny! I want my money back!

[gasps] You know the rules.

No refunds at the Bizarre Bazaar.

You're coming with us.

Ah! Get your hands off me. Help!

-Hmm. Hmm. -[Sprig] Mmm, mmm.

[munching] Mmm.

[gasps] Finally!

[groans]

[Romanian accent] Now where did I put my incense burner?

Huh?

Ah, velcome. Velcome to Valeriana's Antiques.

[murmuring] Anne, I think she's missing an arm.

I heard that. Oh! [laughs] Hey. What is this thing?

Just one of my many treasures collected from my years of travel.

[both] Whoa!

I've seen and heard it all.

[squawks] Seen it all. Heard it all.

Betcha haven't seen anything like me, though.

No, not exactly.

Uh, there's something I'd like you to take a look at.

Uh, you sure about this? Maybe Hop Pop was right.

You heard her. She's seen it all.

If anyone knows anything about the music box-

My backpack! Where'd it go? Anne asked before a small frog laughed and ran

[cackles]

Hey! That's my backpack, you little creep.

Get back here! Anne said as Ben Activated the ommitrix and transformed into Slapback.

Oh Come on Slapback said and ran after the thief but Anne and sprig passed him.

Did you Guys get the musuc box Back Cooper asked.

yep Ben said

come one we gotta find the others cooper said as ben turned into Xlr8

ok XlR8 said and dashed to the hotel and ran in the room. and grabbed Anne and Sprig and ran off.

Oh Come on Really Polly pouted.

XLR8 met up with Cooper Marcy Gwen and Lucy .

What did you do this time Ben Gwen asked sternly.

I didn't do Anything I saw a salamander called Valerina Ben said after timing out.

she was from the bazzar bazzar Anne said we should check it out.

I'm not sure Marcy said before Anne gripped Marcy's shoulder.

she might Have a idea on how to get us home lead the way ben Anne said as Marcy Sighed.

the group soon ran into a dark room with water dripping rats scattered around two kissing.

Ugh gross Anne said.

says the love expert Marcy smirked.

Lucy turned into her humaniod Leopan form.

Well well well If it isn't the alien brat who attacked us a voice said as the lights turned on to show doug and his group.

Who are you guys Ben asked.

I'm Doug the one who you attacked. Doug said.

Dosen't ring a bell dude Ben said. as the frogs took out spears so Lucy extened her arms and grabbed the spears

we'll be Back doug said as he and the frogs walked off.

that was weird Sprig said as they walked into a dark room where some salamanders looked at them.

Um Anne Remember when we accidentally walked in on sasha when she was taking a shower Marcy asked.

Yeah Don't remind me Anne said and shivered at the thought.

the salamanders shot magic flames at the group who ducked as they ran towards the heroes.

it's hero Time Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Green Goop went all over Ben and he turned into goop.

come on I need some muslce Goop said unless Goop said again

Goop grabbed his anti-gravity projector and turned the Omnitrix symbol on it ninety degrees. Goop was enveloped in Omni-Kix armor and became Omni-Kix Goop. His head was green with a black line that separated his head from a point on top of his head that had Goop's slime showing in it. He has a white face plate with green eyes and a metal tube that reaches around the back of his head and is connected to a respirator where his mouth should be. He has green playing around his neck and upper torso with white plating over his chest and upper back with silver playing on the sides of his upper torso and silver plating just below his chest that went all the way down to his stomach. The armor on the lower torso was black with bright green markings below the silver plating. He has the same anti-gravity projectors, with green circles instead of Omnitrix symbols, for shoulders and hips and his arms and legs are made of the same stuff as Goop. He has green and white arm guards that each have silver openings, two green V shapes, and a silver sensory nod with a green circle above each V shape. His leg guards look the same as his arm guards, but they don't have the sensory nods. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, with two green V shapes below it, and it is connected to a metal tube that has green lines on it, and reaches his shoulders and goes around the back of his neck.

Alright Ommi-kix Goop said and slid behind the Salamanders and punched one of then then a salamander tried to use a knife to cut Ommi-kix Goop but the Knife Broke Then Ommi-kix Goop punched him away "Bad Idea man " Ommi-kix Goop said and did a backflip as a salamander shot a ice blast towards Ommi-kix Goop then Gwen Ran and tried to Punch the Salamander as he jumped back and shot a wind blast at Gwen as she used a magic Shield to Block it then Gwen Turned the Sheild into a fire blast then the salamander turned it into a water blast then levetated the pipes and rats and tossed them at Gwen but Ommi-kix Goop Kicked the salamander in the face as he was stunned then Gwen Punched him for the knockout ,Sprig took a rock and used his slingshot to sling some rocks towards some salamaders who used magic to stop the rocks then tossed them back towards sprig but anne cut them with her sword then Marcy Jumped up and used her crossbow to the the two salamders Then Fell but Anne Caught her and Placed her Down , Look Marcy said Pointing at Valarina, Lucy jumped and tossed Mud at three Salamanders as the froze it with magic and formed thier magic to turn Lucy into a rat but Lucy turned Back "I'm a shape sifter" Lucy said then valarina tried to escape but Anne ran infront of then then a bird jumped on Anne's face and then started poking her. "get Off " Anne said Ommi-kix Goop and Lucy slid and Double kicked Valarina in the face then Gwen removed the Bird from Anne's face.

Thanks Anne said.

Ben Timed out and Lucy went to her Human form.

Ok What do you know about the Calamity Box Marcy said.

Nothing Valarina said as no one brought it .

Fine It was used to transport to different worlds it gives the users speical powers Valarina explained.

our Powers Anne gasped.

My Ommi-Claminty Powers Ben said as the place shook.

A big salamander walked in his name was Sathos .

Mr Sathos Valarina Said "I'm so-" She said before Sathos spoke

Humans you interutted a ritual now you must pay Sathos said.

hey Sprig said insulted and forgotten. Sathos used his Magic to levetate Sprig just then Anne's Eyes Glowed Blue as she dashed and punched Sathos in the face sending him to the wall.

Ben Adjusted His Ommitrix and set it to Jetray then Four arms and hit it.

Ben's arms turned red as he grew two extra arms then turned into Four Arms Then Four arms Glowed Blue as He went Ommi - Calamity Four Arms

Woah Four Arms said then Bounched towards Sathos who used a spell to make Crystal fists punch OC Four arms sending him Back As OC Four arms stood up then marcy shot her crossbow at Sathos as Sathos Broke it then Lucy ran with Blue eyes as She Jumped then Gwen shot a Green Fire blast at Sathos who Blocked the OC Four arms jumped through the smoke and Punched Sathos in the face then punched him again Then Sathos teleported behind OC Four arms and punched him down. Aw man that Hurt OC Four Arms said and timed out . Then Gwen used her magic to turn invisble but Sathos wrapped chains around Gwen Then Cooper jumped on Sathos who grabbed him and then Sprig jumped and Kicked Sathos then Anne and Marcy spun and kicked Sathos Then Sathos Used magic to summon Chains But Anne and Marcy Jumped over the Chains and Ran towards Sathos who lifted the ground and Made Anne and Marcy go through the Ceiling then Anne and Marcy dove down and Double tackled him down as Sathos grabbed their arms But Marcy and anne gave him a wet wille "What was that "Sathos shouted as Lucy punched Sathos and grabbed him and tossed him to a wall then valarnina shot a ice blast at lucy Then Sprig shot a stone at her forehead making her fall down then the place was starting to fall down. My lair Sathos said as Anne Marcy Double punched him in the face sending him towards a wall.

We did it Anne said as her eyes returned to normal.

I know Marcy said panting.

Uh oh Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Crystals went up on Ben's arms and legs as he turned into diamondhead and went ommi-kix diamondhead

Ok You Guys Run Ommi-kix diamondhead siad and looked to see Sathos teleporting away.

Dang it Ommi-kix Diamondhead said and shot crystals to the ceiling so it wouldn't fall.

Ommi-kix Diamondhead ran out.

Misson Complete Marcy said we did get info on the calaminty Box Marcy said.

Let's go Hop pop is most likely Waiting for us Sprig said.

Right Anne said and walked with Sprig .

At night ben was sitting on top of the castle.

Hey Ben Marcy said in her nightgown.

Hey ben said looking down.

you wanna talk Marcy asked.

About what Ben said.

Your upset aren't you Marcy said what's wrong.

At Times I wanna go Home but other Times I don't ben said I mean If I go back it's back to being the kid who can't do anything right in school .

Oh Now I get it Marcy said Listen ben School can be tough but sometimes you gotta fight back and prove your good at something just because bullies tell you your not good at anything dosen't mean you are bad But deep down your better than Them Marcy said.

Thanks Ben said and gazed at the stars


	26. hopping mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Anne heads back she wants to get Her mom a gift but Lucy also needs a gift for camille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 hits thanks guys

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mushrooms with a temple in the background .

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces .

then it shows Hop pop reading.

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix.

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head.

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster.

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonball. Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train.

then it shows jetray flying with sprig .

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both.

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopiathen it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

Chapther 25 hopping mall

the gang arrived at the newtopian mall.

[squawks]

Whoa. Look at this place. Lucy said in awe

-It's just like the outdoor mega mall from back home. anne said -Mm-hmm. Sure.

hop pop said

Anyway, since we only have a couple of days left in the city,

I figured we could spend the afternoon shopping for souvenirs.

Now get out there and buy anything you'd like! hop pop as the kids got excited

-[excited chatter] -For two coppers or less. hop pop said

-[grunts] -What? the kids complained

-This ain't even enough for a candy bar. sprig said -Yeah, what gives? Polly asked

Let's just use that sweet bling-bling from the king-king Anne said

Oh, yeah. The royal credit card Ben said as Hop pop took it from Lucy.

Nuh-uh. Kids, souvenirs are only meaningful

-if you pay for them yourself. Hop pop said -[all groan]

-You could always try haggling. Anne said -Hag what?

You know, bargain with shopkeepers till they lower their prices. Hop pop said

You can do that? Oh, these newts aren't gonna know what hit 'em Polly said then hopped away laughing.

-[Polly laughing] -Wait, Polly!

Don't actually hit anyone! hop pop shouted out

Ooh, exciting.

I guess I'd better get an item for Ivy,

since we are an item. Sprig said [laughs, snorts]

Who are you gonna shop for? Sprig asked

-My mom. Anne said -Your... mom?

I figure if I'm gonna go missing in a different dimension,

the least I could do is bring back a gift. Anne said as Lucy got a idea

"Seems reasonable to me." sprig said holding a green baboon stick .

Wha... When did you? How did you? Anne asked

Don't know. But isn't it perfect for Ivy?

It even whistles when you swing it. sprig said and tried to swing it

-[grunts] -Watch this...

[grunts]

Wa-ta!

-My pots! a newt said -Sorry, sorry!

meanwhile Ben you have to help me Lucy said looking for something .

"like what"? Ben asked

"I wanna get Joel and Camille a gift Lucy said can we split up" ?

"sure can" Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and turned into slapback as Lucy slapped his back as slapback split then the three went to different paths.

Bill the king! Bill the king.

[panting]

"Massage your tuchus the right way

with this chair full of rumble bugs.

Your life will never be the ding-dang same." a newt said

Pfft. How good could it be? Hop pop says and sits on the chair

[chair vibrates]

-Oh, my frog! Hop pop said -[bird squawks]

Now, this is for my mom, okay? The lady who gave me life.

So we gotta find something that's one-of-a-kind. Anne said

-[sniffs, coughs] -What does she like? Sprig said

Antiques, butterflies, drinking tea...

Okay, well, how about this box of herbal tea? Sprig asked

-Too ordinary. Anne said-[grunts]

-Giant butterfly taxidermy? -Too creepy.

This antique vase? Sprig asked before dropping it

This broken antique vase? Sprig asked again

Wait. Look over there. Anne said

Whoa. A butterfly teapot?

And it was made by a revered Newtopian artist? Anne said

Sprig, it's perfect!

Excuse me, how much for the teapot? Anne said to the seller

Sorry, it's not for sale. the newt said

What? No, 200 coppers. No, 600 coppers.

I will pay 90,000 coppers. Anne said

Anne, you have two coppers. Sprig reminded her as Lucy caught wind of that

It's not for sale, because it's the grand prize

in the market's annual Shopping Cart Smash and Mash Derby.

If you want the teapot, you should sign up. the newt said As Lucy dragged ben over and signed up as Anne and sprig shrugged

You sure about this? We don't even know what this competition is. Sprig asked

Sprig, it's the perfect gift, and this is the only way to get it.

Nothing is gonna stand in my way. Anne said well I'm getting that for my cousin Lucy said "Gwen " Anne asked "No Camille My big cousin who got married " Lucy explained and I'll do anything and win this thing Lucy said

a big newt scoffs That's what you think.

[gasps]

Name's Priscilla the Killa.

Champion of the Smash and Mash Derby 20 years running. Priscilla said then pointed at pearl.

-This is my daughter Pearl. priscilla said -Hello. Pearl said

And that teapot is mine.

[both laugh]

Hey, Mom, how do you spell "winner"? Pearl asked

Just put your name, sweetie. Prisicilla

Oh, yeah? Well, I'm Anne,

and I'm gonna destroy you in this derby thing,

as soon as I figure out how to play. Anne said

-[both laugh] -This is gonna be easier than I thought.

-See you in the ring, Mop Top. Priscilla said -[both laugh]

-They seem confident. Sprig said -Come on, dude.

We gotta study up on this game. Anne said as they were soon outside

So, teams of two push carts around and ram into each other.

If your cart tips over, you're out.

Other than that, anything goes. Sounds like my kinda game. Anne said

[thud]

-Is it bad? -[metal clanging]

What's that noise? sprig asked as polly showed up in a golden bucket

Whoa. Polly? Anne asked

Oh, hey. Like my new bucket? Polly bragged

[grunts] That's gotta be worth, like, 50 coppers.

-How'd you... Sprig asked before polly explained-Haggling, baby.

[grunts] Turns out I'm a natural. polly said

All you gotta do is expose a shopkeeper's weakness,

and then exploit it until they're on their knees begging for mercy. polly hopped away

[laughs] Oh, look, bows.

Okay, focus. Let's go win that teapot.

First, we pick our cart, which should be pretty easy.

-Give me that! -Get your own cart!

-[screams] -[Anne] Hmm. Anne looked at a cart and studied it and even licked it

[rattling]

[squeaking]

[sniffs, licks]

[smacks lips] Pass. This one's a C-plus at best. Anne said

-[clapping] -Wow. You're really good at this. Sprig said

Me, Sasha and Marcy practically lived at the mall.

So I'm pretty much a cart whisperer. Anne said

Attention all smashers.

The Smash and Mash Derby is about to begin! A newt called from a speaker

Oh, shoot. We gotta hurry. Anne said as ben ran and grabbed a cart.

Let's split up and find a cart already. Anne said as Priscilla and Pearl were walking

-But, Mom Pearl said before priscilla interuppeted... -Ah, stop worrying, Pearl.

I've been the Derby champ 20 years running.

There's no way anyone else is winning that teapot. Priscilla said

That's not what I'm worried about.

It's your tail. It hasn't healed from your last derby. Pearl said

Relax. I can beat these chumps without it. Priscilla said

-[groans] -Now, come on. Let's get outta here.

[chuckles] Very interesting.

[cheering, chattering]

-A tail injury? -Yep. Anne

Don't know how that's gonna help us yet, but... Anne said before polly showed up with a new snail Whoa! Polly.

Guys, meet Micro-Angelo, my private chauffeur. polly said

[chirps]

[both] Whoa.

Well, nice chatting with ya,

but I've got more haggling to do. polly said and left

Okay, focus. Let's scope out the competish. Anne said.

-[growls] -[both scream]

[both] Tea pot! Tea pot! Tea pot!

It's okay, dude. We've got this.

Look, even Hop Pop believes in us. Sprig said as the screen shows hop pop on the chair

[moaning]

Actually, I don't know what's going on there. Sprig said meanwhile on the otherside

This may be hard Lucy said but I gotta do it for camille Lucy said determinded. And I'll help ben said and activated the ommitrix Xlr8 would be happy to help Ben said and hit the symbol

Ben was wrapped in green goop then turned blue and grew wings and turned into stinkfly Stinkfly has a slender, humanoid body. His body is mostly blue, but his shoulders, armpits and ankles are light blue, while his chest, abdomen, neck and the lower part of his face are cyan. He has three blue fingers on each of his hands and three-toed dark cyan feet, with the third toe being on the back of his feet. He has greenish blue eyes. He has a light blue V stripe on his forehead, one coming from each eye, one on his nape and, one in each finger and two in his thighs. He has two orange wings with black edges and two dark cyan antennae.

Yoo-hoo. Ready to lose? Prisilla said then laughs

oh yeah your looking at your future winner stinkfly said and looked at himself "Stinkfly Now well it's good to be back "stinkfly said

-[laughs] -[grunts]

[announcer] Players, on your marks...

-[engine revving sounds] - Get ready...

All right, you crazy animals, smash and mash! everyone rushed at each other

stinkfly was flying while holding on to the cart and lucy was punching newts and then stinkfly shot some goo at a newt right in the mouth meanwhile Sprig blocked a newt's attack then hit him to who knows where

-[crowd cheers] -He's fine. Sprig said

[announcer] This is it, ladies and gentle-newts. Only three carts left. the annocer said as Prisclila smashed into Lucys cart then lucy punched pearl in the face then Pearl kicked lucy in the face then ben timed out causing the cart to tip over and fall then Priscilla rushed for Anne and Sprig and the carts was pushing each other

Come on, Sprig. We can do this... Anne said as soon both carts left the ring

[both grunt, scream]

[both groan]

[crowd screams]

Looks like this battle is too big for the ring.

[Priscilla grunting]

"Page two, using the brakes." Anne said as soon they were heading for polly . Ben tried to dial up a alien but the ommitrix was on red "Dang it " Ben said

-[both scream] -[all] "Not the baby!"

Initiating secret special cart maneuver, ollie pop. Anne said

Ollie what?Sprig said As Anne used the brakes

-[brakes squealing] -[both groan]

-[both scream] -Ah! I gotta use my tail. Prisilla said

It's the only way to not murder that pollywog!

But, Mom, your injury! Pearl shouted concered

Hush. I have no choice. Priscllia said and used her tail on a pole

-[groans] -Mom! Pearl said as ben turned into humongausor and went ommi-naut Humongausor and flew after them and then stopped the cart

-[brakes squeals] -[Polly groans]

I wasn't worried. polly lied

-[panting] Hey, you guys okay? Anne asked

-Yeah, we're fine. Priscilla said as Ommi-naut Humongauosar flew away - "Okay, good."

"Now, Sprig!" Anne said as sprig knocked them over breaking the stick

[all gasp]

Aw. sprig groaned

[groans]

[announcer] Mop Top wins. Mop Top wins! the annocner

-[crowd cheers] Mop Top! -Uh, can we not make that a thing? Anne said

Here you are, ma'am, just as promised. the newt said

[squeals] My mom is gonna love this. Anne said as Lucy had run off

-Sorry about your staff, dude. Anne said-It's okay.

If it broke this easy, it wasn't good enough for Ivy.

At least, that's what I'm telling myself. Sprig said

Hey, Mop Top.

Congratulations. You won fair and square. Prisicilla said

Oh, uh, thanks. Anne said

Just make sure you take care of that thing, okay?

The newt who made it was special. Prisicialla said

-One-of-a-kind. -One-of-a-kind?

Yeah, the kind who encouraged you to follow your dreams,

even if they were wacky and dangerous.

[chuckles] The kind who cut the crust off your sandwiches

'cause she knew you didn't like 'em.

That teapot was the last piece of art she ever made.

So like I said, take care of it. prisiclla said

Was the artist your mom by any chance? Anne said

Yeah.

I was gonna give this to my mom when I got home,

but I think she'd want you to have it. Anne said

No, I couldn't. Prisiclla said

Please, I insist. Anne said

N... [sighs] Thank you. This means so much to us.

You're not half bad, Mop Top. Priscilla said

Anne. My name's Anne.

-Hey! -[gasps]

Thank you for being so generous.

Here. I'd be honored if you gave it to your mom.

I'm no famous artist, but I made it myself

and it's one-of-a-kind. pearl said giving Anne a glass butterfly

Thank you. It's perfect. Anne said with tears

-Don't be a stranger, Anne. -[Pearl] Bye. pearl waved as polly came by

Well, now that that's over, you guys seen Hop Pop? Anne said as they saw hop pop with a crate that said ship to wartwood

Oh, heya, kids. Yoo-hoo!

Eh, just packing a small souvenir, uh, then we can head out. hop pop said

Whoa. You got that for two coppers? Ben asked as he had timed out

I sure did. [chuckles] Hop pop lied and chucked nerously as no one seemed to beleive him

Amazing what you can get for two coppers these days. hop pop said

Hmm. Anne said and looked suspicous

Okay, fine. I used the credit card!

I'm so ashamed.

But if you could just feel this thing, kids.

It's heaven on your rump. Nirvana on your tush. Bliss on your buttocks.

We got it. Anne sprig and polly said as ben looked around and couldn't find Lucy.

at night sprig woke up in the hotel room

[gasps] I just had the worst dream.

You up, Anne? Anne? sprig said and saw anne outside

It's so pretty. I'm sure your mom's gonna love it. sprig said

Hmm. Yeah. anne said softly

What's she like? Sprig said

My mom? Um, kind... in her own way. Anne said

But strict too. She wanted me to study more.

Thought I goofed off too much.

We didn't always see eye to eye.

She annoyed me sometimes too. Like, in the kitchen,

she'd always sing these goofy Thai love songs,

and, man, was her singing bad.

Woof! That woman was beyond tone-deaf.

You know, the funny thing is, right now I would give anything just to hear her singing. Anne said tears streaming down her face

Whoa! Sorry, sorry. I just, uh, need a moment. Anne said as sprig sat on a chair

[sighs]

It's cool you know your mom, though.

Mine passed away when me and Polly were really young.

I don't even remember what she looked like really.

Much less the sound of her voice.

You know, I've always wondered...

can you miss someone you never actually knew?

[chuckles] That's silly. I mean, of course you can't. Sprig said as Anne hugged him

Meanwhile Lucy was crying in her room

Lucy Gwen said as she entered the room with ben .

Go away! Lucy screamed with red eyes and tears streaming down her face

What's wrong Gwen asked.

I failed to get camille a gift Lucy said . Other than Me Camille was the only one that liked other planets my parents hated me and even abonodend me out in the streets when I was Five Lucy explained I would have died if Camille didn't save me Lucy said as ben and gwen hugged you.

Listen Lucy you should't be upset if you fail to get them something besides family is the ultimate gift Gwen said "Yeah" Ben said 'Camille and joel was lucky to have you" Lucy hugged the two of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review and share


	27. the 10th sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before hearing what the king says Anne and the planters have a sleepover at the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for a surpirse

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mushrooms with a temple in the background .

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces .

then it shows Hop pop reading.

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix.

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head.

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster.

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonball. Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train.

then it shows jetray flying with sprig .

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both.

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopiathen it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

Chapther 26 the 10th sleepover

A dark silloute saw the planters walking towards the castle

the dark silloute glared.

meanwhile Gwen was playing with her lucky girl toys while in lucky girl pjamas lucy was eating a cupcake or what looked like one ben was reading comics and Marcy was watering her plants.

[snarls] [screams] Branson!

No, bad boy.

[knocking]

Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. They're here! Lucy and Marcy said

Good evening, Master Marcy.

Anne Boonchuy and the Plantars have arrived for your... Lady Olivia said

[all] Sleepover! The kids said running over As Anne ,Sprig and Lucy was jumping on the bed

[both] Sleepover, sleepover! Polly ripped a pillow in half and said speepover in slow motion as cooper arrived.

[in slow motion] Sleepover.

[sighs] Sleepover. Lady olivia

If anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen drinking... juice. Lady olivia said as Gwen cocked an eyebrow then shrugged looking at the screen.

[squeals] [grunts]

This is gonna be... Awesome! Marcy shouted dramaticlly as she hugged Anne

It's the perfect way to spend the night before we hear from the king. Sprig.

I wonder what he learned about the music box. Ben asked

I don't wanna give anything away, but it's gonna be pretty cool. Cooper said

Okay, kids, I'll be back in the morning for our meeting with the king.

You enjoy yourselves. I'm off to spend a little much needed me time.

And by me time, I mean a full body... hop pop said

Okay, bye, H.P. Later, Hop Pop.

Whoo-hoo! Me and Sprig's first sleepover. Polly said

Better make it a good one. [whispering] These will be formative memories. Sprig said creeplily

Whoa, I just realized, we've never done a sleepover without Sasha. Marcy said

Oh, you're right. You think we can pull it off? Gwen asked having been in a few

Sasha's the sleepover queen, not us. Marcy said

Pfft. Who says there has to be just one queen? Anne said

Everyone. That's sort of how the whole system works, Anne. Marcy and Gwen said.

Marcy, you and I have done tons of sleepovers.

We know everything about them. Anne said .

[all] Pajamas, junk food and gossip galore.

Pillow fights, movies and tearing up the dance floor.

And listen up 'cause this I won't repeat,

never ever go to sleep. Anne , Marcy and Gwen said then laughed

[laughs]

Sensing some missing context here. Sprig said.

Oh, sorry. Sasha always said falling asleep early means total failure.

A true sleepover goes till sunrise. Marcy said

Um one question Lucy said

what Ben asked

what's a sleepover Lucy asked.

A sleepover is when multiple people gather at a house and sleeps there Cooper said

Remember the last time we had one Anne asked

that was hectic Marcy said

Ok guys let's see what My mom made us Sasha said as a nertuoshock blast came through the window then purple crystals came through the house nearly impaleing the girls

Quit it Gwen Shouted at Ben and kevin who had timed out and fell in the pool

Enough setup. Let's get our sleepover on, baby. Marcy said

Whoo-hoo! Let's do it! Cooper said as we see them sliding on some pillows down the stairs knocking knight's amour down

[all] Whoo-hoo!

[clattering] Kowabunga! Lucy said as we soon we them dressing up in arfitcats as ben goes cannonbolt and rolls around a bit and then slasphes in a pool

Yeah! [chuckles] Gwen said

[laughs]

Excuse me, sire. lady olivia said looking at king andrias

Yes, peon? Polly said as we soon see lady olivia sitting on a chair as everyone but ben gwen and cooper spray silly strings on lady olvia as she knocks them all out

[grunts]

[screams] Oh, for frog's sake.

[all grunting, screaming]

While I'm glad you kids are having fun... lady olivia said

[all groaning] ...let me remind you

that some castle rooms are off-limits,

namely the basement, which is... Lady olivia said as anne sprayed her with silly string and laughs

Ha-ha!

Ha-ha! [screams]

Montage is back on, baby. Anne said

meanwhile ben came out of the pool

that was Fun Ben said as General Yuunan was in his way

hey ben said Listen I know you want My Autograph but I need to get back to my allies ben said as General yuunan nearly cutted ben but he barely dodged

Woah Ben said what's your problem

You attacked me remember Gennral yuunan said

no I didn't ben said

yes you did you alien freak general yuunan said and rushed towards ben as Ben hit the ommitrix core

Blue eletricty ran up on ben as he clashed his hands and then turned inti shockock then turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi-naut Shock rock As he did a pose

Let's say We never met and you just let me go Ommi-naut shock rock said and flew up then general Yuunan Jumped and talcked him into the pool then Ommi-naut Shock rock shot a plasma blast shocking everywhere in the water including him as ben timed out and jumped out of the water and the ommitrix was red ben ran out of the room

[all laughing] Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.

[Anne laughs] Anne and marcy ran with a cart with cake

[burps] then polly comes with more cupcakes and burps

[yawns] That was awesome. sprig said you betcha cooper sais

Best sleepover ever. Sprig said lying down

See, told ya we could pull off a awesome sleepover without sasha Anne said and they all laughed and drank some green liquid and spit it out and stuck out their tongues in disgust.

Lucy really ! Gwen called out as lucy put her hand's up "That wasn't me " Lucy said as stinkfly started laughing.

Ben wait how did you unlock stinkfly Gwen asked . the creator showed me man that was awesome stinkfly said and timed out

what time is it anyway? 5:00 a.m.? 6:00 a.m.? ben asked

Uh, only 9:00 p.m.? Marcy said looking at her phone

-What? Anne asked -[chuckles] That early? polly asked

But I'm so tired. Sprig said

No, stay awake! Anne said and shook them [both groaning]

Anne, I think it's time. Marcy said

Really? Are you sure they're ready? Anne asked

Is anyone ever really ready, Anne? Marcy asked

Ready? Ready for what? Polly sprig cooper and lucy asked

The Scare-Dare challenge. Anne Marcy And Gwen said and made lit the light under their eyes

Oooh. marcy said in a ghostly style

The rules. One of us comes up with a scary dare,

and we all have to do it. Marcy said

But whoever bails first gets their name added to...

-The Book of Losers. Marcy said holding a book of losers Sprig and polly gasped as lucy looked exicted.

Yeah, and once your name is in the Book of Losers,

it'll be there forever. Marcy expaianed

[in deep voice] Forever.

Well, I'm sold. Let's do this. Sprig said

Okay, all we need is a scary dare. Gwen said

[all] Hmm, hmm, hmm.

-Yeah, I got nada. -Huh.

I don't remember it being this difficult. Anne said

That's because Sasha always came up with the best scare dares. Marcy said

I know Let's all jump out of the window one by one and see who lives Lucy said as everyone disagreed .

It's plain ovibous that Ben and Lucy would win Cooper said

Oh, right. All right, what have we got to work with here? Anne said looking at the castle map and then got a paper cut

Oh, what about the basement? Ow, paper cut.

Anne, that place is probably off-limits for a reason. Gwen said

This may not be a smart idea. Marcy agreed

Come on, Marce. It's what Sasha would do. Anne said

Well, that is true. Marcy said

I hereby accept this Scare-Dare challenge. Marcy said

We also accept this Scare-Dare challenge! the others said

It is done. This Scare-Dare challenge is now...

[all in deep voices] ...official.

Lady olivia was sleeping as everyone tip toed by as polly took out a pen

[snoring]

[chuckles]

soon they arrived at a basement and opened up the doors showing some stairs

[all coughing]

[all] Whoa.

So, who wants to go first? Gwen asked

I vote Anne. Polly said What? Why? Anne said

Well, it was your idea. Marcy said as Anne gulped then ben activates the ommitrix and hits it.

Ben turned into rath and went down " Follow Rath " Rath called out

[gulps]

-[grunts] -Marcy! Gwen shouted and ran Marcy fell down the stairs

[Marcy screams] Oh, no. Why am I going...

Marcy fell in rath's arms as Rath did a backflip and timed out as ben dropped marcy in Gwen's arms and then bumped into a mirror and saw a scary wildvine

Gwen Blushed before putting Marcy down

[groans] the wildvine groaned before going away

[gasps]

[all screaming]

Okay, that's enough. Anne said as they looked at the rows of mirrors

Whoa, that's a lot of mirrors. Marcy said

So, anyone wanna turn back and go into the Book of Losers? Lucy asked with a smirk

[nervous chuckle] You kidding me? Sprig said

Not me. As if. polly said

nope cooper said

You know, some cultures believe mirrors can ward off

malevolent spirits, or summon them. Marcy said and did a evil laugh as they approched a door then the ommitrix started glowing and then translated it

Uh, Marcy, what does this say?

My command of Newtopian linguistics is limited,

but what it says should be fairly obvious.

[all] Keep out. before the translation finished shadowfish within keep out the ommitrix read then ben put it off .

they all opened the door and saw some coffins

[door creaks] [all scream]

Okay, somebody's gotta wanna go back by now. Ben said scared

[shivering] I ain't going in no Book of Losers. Sprig said

[shivering] Me n-neither. polly said

Guess we'll go a bit further then. Gwen said

Uh-huh. Living my best life right now. Anne said

[all straining]

What the heck? Cooper asked looking at coffins and water

It's some kind of creepy crypt. Marcy said

Whoa-ho. You mean like with dead bodies? Cool. Sprig said as he and polly hopped on a coffin

Anne, we shouldn't be here.

This feels all sorts of wrong. Marcy said as Gwen hugged Marcy in fright

Guys, I, uh, think Marcy's right.

We should head back upstairs. Anne said as Ben shook his head up and down as cooper was sweating in fear

Oh, I see. So I guess you two are okay with going in...

[both] ...the Book of Losers. Sprig and polly said as Lucy snickered

Pfft. We don't wanna go back 'cause we're scared.

This place just isn't our style. Anne said

Okay, prove it.

Take a selfie by that coffin. Sprig said

[both] Ew! Anne and Marcy said

Would Sasha do this? Anne asked Oh, yeah. Marcy said as they plus Ben and Gwen walked towards the coffin

I have to admit... It is pretty creepy. sprig said as lucy nodded in agreement

All right, say desecration. anne said

Desecration. the four humans said

Ha! Nailed it. Oh, wait. Anne said as the photo looked weird

This photo's kinda jank. before a shadowfish came out causing the four to squeal before a ghostly alien nearly caught ben and gwen as they ran

Ghostfreak ben asked.

I Am Dark Shadow Dark shadow laughed

[squeals]

[both scream]

What the heck are these things? Anne asked

[both scream]

Hey, they're actually kinda cute. sprig said

Sprig, don't touch it! Marcy said as she and anne pointed at one disinergarted a skeketion- Look!

[growls]

[screams] They're gonna eat our bones. Polly said

Forget this. We're losers. We lose. Sprig said as he polly and lucy ran off.

[both screaming]

I don't get it. Are they aliens? Ghosts?

Does it matter? Let's get outta here, Scoob. Marcy said.

Roger that. Wait, what did you just call me? Anne asked as they plus cooper ran towards the exit then shadowfish apperead as Dark shadow tried to punch it but nothing happened .

Guys, this way! polly said

We found another exit! Sprig said . I'll handle these shadowfish creeps dark shadow said as everyone ran then skidded to a stop

[all panting] [moaning]

[Anne] Man, someone really loves mirrors. then some shadowfish came causing them to run into a garden

[all scream]

[all panting]

What the... A garden?

But how are these plants growing so well without sunlight? marcy asked as Anne grabbed hwe and ran

Mar-Mar, we don't have time for this. Come on! Anne said as a green blur passed them

[growling]

[all panting]

Whoa, someone really hated this painting. Sprig said looking at a torn photo as polly and lucy grabbed him

Aaah! Hurry up! Polly said

[roaring]

[all panting]

Come on, put your backs into it. Anne said as rush turned into quadsmack and opened it then timed out as they all timed out

My room? Marcy asked our room lucy deadpanned Don't question it. cooper said

Oh, thank goodness that's... ben said as the shadowfish came up

-[all screaming] -Holy toot! Anne said then tossed a book that went through it

Take this, you overgrown gummy worm. Anne said

[squeals]

-Quick! More books. Anne said -Way ahead of you. sprig said

-[grunts] -This isn't working. Marcy said

Why are the books passing right through them? ben asked

Maybe they prefer audiobooks. anne guessed as kevin faceplamed when has a book ever defeated a book He asked as sprig used a mirror and made one visible as

[grunts]

[moans]

[grunts]

[moaning, squeals]

What the...

[moaning]

[grunts]

It's physical? But how? Marcy asked as Lucy punched the weakend shadowfish

The mirrors. cooper said

Both hallways to the crypt were filled with mirrors.

It looks like the refraction of their own light turns these creatures physical,

which means... cooper expained then finished

Quick, everyone, grab a mirror. Anne said as the screen split it two

It's hero Time ben said / time to get rid of these fish cakes Kevin said as they both hit thier cores

Blue crystals went up ben's arms as purple crystals went up on Kevin's arms and legs and they turned into diamondhead and crystalfist then had blue and purple glowing aura as they went OC Diamondhead And Anti-calamity Crytsalfist or AC Crystalfist

OC Diamondhead head made a crystal mirror as the light shined on a shadowfish as AC Crystalfist made a statue of himself then the others attacked the shadowfish

Yah! Marcy said as anne finally saw the leaves

Hey, was anyone gonna tell me I have leaves in my hair? Anne asked

Not now, Anne. Oh, right, sorry. Yah! everyone else said

diamondhead and crystalfist knocked out the rest then they timed out

[all panting]

So, anyone think they're going to be able

to sleep after that terrifying experience? Anne asked

Nope. Nuh-uh.

Oh, heck, nah. polly said

Kevin why are you here Gwen asked .

I do what I want okay Kevin said then turned into skunkmoth

later losers skunkmoth said and sprayed them.

later

[alarm buzzes]

Welp, we did it.

We stayed awake all night. Anne said

Oh, I still have so many questions.

What were those things? What's the deal with the basement?

And if those were really ghosts, is there actually an afterlife? Marcy asked

I didn't even think about that. Anne said I'm only 11 ben gwen and lucy said

Well, one thing's for sure.

That sleepover was amazing. Sprig said

It was the best. Polly said it was awesome

[sighs] I just wish I didn't have to add my name to the Book of said as he and polly signed their names

[blows raspberry] Me either. polly said

Hand me that pen. You're not the only losers.

I was scared outta my mind. Anne said

Me too. [chuckles] Marcy said

It's not the first time either.

For real ? Polly asked Have a look. Marcy said as it showed them gwen and even ben once

Whoa. Your names are in here a bunch of times.

Yep, the only one brave enough to never get in the book was Sasha. Marcy said and me lucy said I wasn't scared a bit

[sighs] We have to find her, Marcy.

I need to make things right. Anne said

We will, Anne. I just know it. Marcy said

-[knocking] -[all scream] the kids hid under the blankets

Rise and shine, kids.

Because of you, I barely slept a wink last night.

Ugh, well, whatever. It's go time.

Your audience with King Andrias is about to begin.

Get ready! Lady olvia said and shut the door

[all laughing]

[giggles]

a shadowfish appeared then ben went diamondhead again

[all yawn]

Oh, boy. ben said tired

Wonderful to see you all again. king andrias said

Your Majesty. 'Sup, King?

So ask me if I found out anything about the box. Kind andrias asked

Did you... Hop pop said before kind andrias shouted out Bingo! took out a book

[laughs] Ta-da!

Take a gander. Kind andrias said

[all gasp] It's the music box. Gwen said

According to this book, it's a magical artifact

that is thousands of years old.

Apparently, my ancestors used it

to visit entirely different worlds.

They were peaceful explorers, scientists, if you will.

These three stones are the key to getting it working again. Kind andrias expained As the ommitrix glowed and showed 3 gems

-They need to be recharged. -Recharged? How? Anne asked

The book mentions three different temples,

each channeling a different kind of energy.

And once the stones are recharged... King Andrias said

-We'll have a way home? Marcy asked -Steal my thunder, why don't you?

But yes. Boom! Eh, eh? Kind andrias said

I don't believe it. A real chance to get home. anne said

Right? Now let's get out there and conquer these bad boys. Marcy said ok It's hero time ben said and adjusted his ommitrix but king andrias grabbed his hand accidentally transforming ben into four arms.

Whoa-ho.

Let's rein those snails in for a sec.

The book only gives the location of one temple.

Besides, you still have a lot of preparing to do before you set off. King andrias said

Good point. gwen said Gotta get equipped for a mega-quest like this.

Armor to buy, maps to study, weapons to forge.

-This is gonna take a few days. Marcy said-Few days, huh?

Well, I hate to say it, but we really need to get back to Wartwood.

The harvest is coming up and we can't miss it. Hop pop said .

Okay, Marce, me and the Plantars will head back to Wartwood,

and when you're ready we can just meet up. Anne said Whoa, whoa, whoa.

It doesn't really make sense for you to go back to Wartwood.

Say what now? Anne said What? Lucy asked

The last thing we should do is separate again,

now that we're so close to finding our way home. Marcy said

I guess that's true, but, uh, I, uh,

need to go to Wartwood to get the music box.

Right, H.P.? Anne asked Technically, yes. Hop Pop said

Nonsense. Once Hop Pop gets the box back,

we'll just send a servant to pick it up.

-More efficient that way. Marcy said -Yeah, but...

Anne, right now you have to follow your head, not your heart.

The Plantars got you here, to me.

It's time to let them get back to their lives.

Why don't you guys take the day to say goodbye? Marcy suggested

[all groan]

You folks want a giant tissue?

Seriously, you would not believe the size of these tissues.

[chuckles] I'll get you one. Kind Andrias said and left

in the fwagon everyone was depressed

Hey, guys, come on.

It's not like this is goodbye forever. Anne said

You know what, gang? Anne's right.

The least we can do is have a fun last day together.

Now come on, let's pick an activity. hop pop said and took out a map.

There's the opera house, the coliseum, the aquarium. Lucy said

There's an aquarium? That's perfect.

Anytime I was feeling gloomy back home,

the aquarium would always make me feel better.

There's nothing more peaceful than being surrounded by water and sea creatures. Anne said

Oh, good thinking, Anne. Works for me.

Yeah! Let's go have fun and not think about our crippling sadness. Ben said

Nice one. Lucy deadpanned as kevin looked through the window .

[children] Ooh.

[chattering, laughing]

[chitters]

Look at the beaver bugs. They're so cute.

What'd I tell you? The perfect place to relax and take our minds off...

[all scream]

[chuckles] Oh, hey. Check it out.

It's the same kinda eel that attacked you kids

when the basement flooded, remember?

Kids?

[sighs] Those were good times, weren't they?

Yeah, it's too bad that they're over.

[whimpers] No! No, Sprig.

Fight the sadness. Fight it. Come on, buddy.

Come here. It's gonna be fine.

Everything's gonna be fine. [both whimpering]

Okay, River Room is a bust. Let's keep moving.

Okay, if we're gonna have a sadness-free day,

we need to avoid anything

that might trigger our very delicate emotional states.

Actually, this is pretty peaceful.

-Yeah. -So soothing.

[all sigh]

[growling]

-Hey, look, a kraken. -It is. Ha!

Anne, it's like the one you tried to cook up at Stumpy's.

Who knew fish sauce and fear of death went so well together? hop pop said as they started to cry

[all whimpering, crying

Okay, that's enough. Time to change rooms, everybody.

[all panting]

ben had seen a shadow as it was revealed to be kevin

Kevin ? Why am I not surpired ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit the ommitrix and turned into heatblast

really Heatblast said as kevin turned into undertow causing Heatblast to run away as Undertow shot green fluids at heatblast who dodged then used flames to leveate and go upstairs . "come back you coward " Undertow said and levetaed with the green fluid.

Oh, cool. A marine geology exhibit. Lucy said

Nothing to remind us of our adventures in here. Hop pop said

Wow, this coral is so neat. Sprig said

Oh, look, that stalk looks exactly like...

[all gasp] Hop Pop's cane!

-[Hop Pop] My cane. -Oh, no. That one looks like...

-[all] Domino 2. -[gasps]

The cannibal couple from the inn.

-[Polly gasps] Mud Men. -[Anne] Grubhog.

[Hop Pop] Zapapedes. [Sprig] Veggie-robo.

[sobbing] Who knew coral came in such variety?

[all crying]

ben ran into a room "Come in Ommitrix ben said and then hit the dial

Ben's arms turned green as he grew a tail then upchuck did a pose

" Upchuck " Ommitrix good choice Upchuck said and ate a couple of objects the spit them out at rush who had just ran through the door the loogies exploded causing Rush to fall down the stairs . Look at the green lizard falling down the stairs Upchuck said and ran off then rush was infront of him then upchuck shot a big explosive loogie and rush dodged it then Upchuck ate more objects then rusg turned into quadsmack and grabbed his tail and tossed him making him bounce off walls

meanwhile

Excuse me, folks, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.

Your misery is scaring the efts. the tourist newt said

[cries]

Hooemotion.

[sighs] Sorry, guys. Looks like my grand plan

for a sadness-free day at the aquarium is a total bust. Anne said

Well, If you folks are feeling blue,

you could try the Stingray Stage Show.

Always cheers me up. The newt said as upchuck landed in his arms as ben timed out .

Stage show Ben said I hate acting but I'll do it as long as their is no tentacles

Ooh, a stage show? Those are the best. Anne said

Wait. Did we have any run-ins with stingrays? hop pop askjed

Anything even slightly resembling a stingray? sprig asked

Nope. Don't think so. Polly said

Then let's go. Lucy said as they all ran to the left

[all] Whoo!

Show's that way, folks. the newt said

where is Kevin Grimes asked.

he wanted to prove something Sasha said ethier fight that Albedo guy again or Ben My thougt ben Sasha said

meanwhile

[crowd cheering]

All right, give it up for our stingrays,

Sugar Ray and Billy Ray.

And now for the main event, I'll need a volunteer.

-Oh, oh, me, me. -You, the pink frog over there!

Come on down.

[crowd cheering, whistling]

What's your name, and where are you from?

-Sprig Plantar from Wartwood. -Wartwood represent!

Well, Sprig Plantar, all you gotta do

is put this fish in your hands and hold it out over the tank.

And the stingray will jump out and eat it?

Usually, but we have a very special guest today.

Everyone put your hands together for Wanda the Water Snake.

[hisses]

[both gasp]

Well, that's pretty cool... Hop pop said before looking at anne who was crying Wait, what's wrong?

It looks exactly like the water snake that almost ate me and Sprig. Anne said

What? When? Hop pop said

That was the day you tried to lock us in the house. Anne said

I knew it. You two always disobeying and causing trouble. Hop pop said

That was the day I realized you weren't going to eat us. Polly said

ben jumped in the water and hit the ommitrix when no one was paying attention and turned into jetray

[all crying]

Now, Wanda will leap up

and eat the fish right out of this lucky kiddo's hand.

And so long as he doesn't do anything to surprise her,

this should be perfectly safe.

Oh, no! Sprig's about to... Anne said as SPrig starts to cry

-[growls] -[whimpering]

[crying]

[screams]

[sobs]

We've gotta get Sprig away from that snake. Anne said

Oh, you've got nothing to fear from ol' Wanda. the female newt said

The gal's afraid of her own shadow.

That's a relief. Close call. Hop pop saod

Oh, no, no, no. It's the rays you should be worried about.

Yeah, they love the taste of frog flesh. the female newt said

Jetray came out of the water then deathray who looks like jetray but black and red eyes shot a netruoshock blast at jetray sending him into the water then ben timed out then his ommi-naut amour came on

then a nertuoshock blast hit deathray it was negative jetray who turned into negative shock rock.

Sprig anne said as her eyes glowed blue as she jumped and grabbed sprig at a fast pace before Negative shock rock shot a plasma blast shocking everyone then polly drank water and shot a torrent at negative shock rock shocking him.

he's mine kevin said and turned into bashmouth and climbed up the walls then jumped and punched negative shock rock down.

my turn ben said and hit the ommitrix dial

ben grew fish scales and then a tail then a lightbulb on his head then turned into ripjaws Ripjaws has white skin, green fins, a green anglerfish-like lure, a partially-metal lower jaw, two sets of three-gill slits on his chest, and grey eyes .He wears a black and gray suit with two purple tubes with water inside.

oh man the fish guy wait ripjaws Ripjaws said and dove in the water

albedo turned into ultimate rath . Bashmouth turned into Anti-naut Bashmouth and punched Ultimate rath and bit his arm then ripjaws big Ultimate Rath with his jaws as Ultimate rath screamed and turned into ultimate spidermomkey and kicked ripjaws away as ben returned to normal and hit the ommitrix dial and turned into four arms and turned the dial and went ommi-kix four arms then he shot rocket fists at ultimate spidermonkey who grabbed them and threw them at the sky as Ommi-kix four arms rushed towards ultiamte spidermondey who jumped then punched ommi-kix four arms then Anti-naut bashmouth punched Ultimate spidermonkey and grabbed hi, but Ultimate spidermonkey wrapped him in spider webs and tossed him to the sky. kevin ben said who timed out off screen as albedo reverted to normal and then Anne whacked ALbedo with a board then Sprig knocked him down Then Hop pop extended his tongue and wrapped it around Anne's arms and Anne swung him towards Ultimate spidermonkey who whacked hop pop into the water then polly was using her super sonic singing who make Albedo wince in pain as Ommi-kix cannonbolt rolled into Ultimate spidermonkey with a blue aura and hit him to the sky then lucy jumped up and used a blue muddy fist and punched ultimate spidermonkey to the water making a big splash then Ben timed out

oh, man. That was classic. Sprig said as they were kicked out

We kicked Albedo's butt polly said

Well, we didn't have a relaxing day at the aquarium.

But now we've got another perfectly us-memory to cherish.

[all laughing]

[birds squawking]

Have a safe trip back, Plantars.

Let us know when you get the music box, and we'll send someone to come get it.

Thank you kindly, Marcy.

No more tears, y'all. We'll see each other again. Hop pop said

Will we, though? When? Anne and ben asked as lucy nodded

I don't know, but we're family,

and family always finds each other. Hop pop said as Sprig and anne did a certain high five

[both] Spranne against the world! Sprig said

[both laugh]

then the planters left

[sighs] I'm sorry, Anne.

This just made the most sense. Marcy said as gwen looked gulity

I know. I know.

[sniffles] Logical thing to do. Anne said as marcy looked at cooper who shook his head

[sighs] You know, the more I think about it,

maybe sending a servant to get the music box isn't such a good idea.

We need someone looking after that thing the second Hop Pop gets it back.

Someone we trust.

I'm sure I can handle the preparations here with gwen and Cooper

I'll just come pick you up on the way to the first temple.

Thanks, Marcy. Anne said and hugged her

[chuckles] Now go. Follow your heart. gwen said and hugged ben See ya later Nerd ben said as gwen and cooper smiled

Okay, later. Bye.

[squawks]

You go get 'em, girl. dorris said

See you, Doris. Anne said

Whoo-hoo-hoo. the coordile said as ben jumped on its head

[horn honks] Oh, so safety doesn't matter now? a newt said

Wanna try my new gnatchos, Anne? Gertie asked

Some other time, Gertie. Anne said

meanwhile The planters was sad before Anne ben and lucy arrived

[all sigh]

-[chirps] -[all scream]

What in the... Anne?

we're coming with you to Wartwood. Anne Ben and lucy said at once

Yeah! Glad to have you back, you three Hop pop said

Hop on up here, sister. Polly said

Thank frog! I really didn't know how I was gonna make it without you. Sprig said

Now let's go home. Hop pop said

Alright Ben said

wartwood here we come Lucy cheered as high fived ben

Cooper marcy and gwen looked on

Always sad to see someone go, isn't it?

I have a proposition for you, you three

and I think you'll find it very interesting. King andrias said

I added Both of them cause for a surpirse aslo day at a aquarim takes place right after the 10th sleepover so why not and yes the ommitrix plays a big role here but on to other news the plot for Episode 1 " Start of a 10th hero" is here

10 year old Ben tennyson is all ready to go for a grand road trip with his grandpa max and cousin gwen but then a alien watch comes from outer space it gets stuck on ben Now Ben must learn how to be a hero and save the day before it's too late.

Episode 2 " Power of Two " 7 year old gwen tennyson who lives in califonia has had trouble making friends and is preparing for the science fair when some bullies break her experment now Gwen teams up with her new friend 9 year old marcy wu to win the contest

Episode 3 "End of the tenth summer " Ben's summer is over but a new alien shows up and tries to take over earth ben must return to his hero ways to save the day.

Episode 4 " Amphibia house 10 " In the boiling isles Eda needs the skin of a Amphibian to complete a spell and she takes Luz and her friends to Amphibia and meets Anne ben and the planters .

Episode 5 " How it all began " Anne and ben recap on the events and tells the planters what really happended and how they got to Amphibia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for now new chapters will come in march


	28. Deleted scenes and teasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some extra stuff

hey guys I'm here today to show you deleted scenes from amphibia 10 stay till the end for a surprisethis one is from cursed with got cancelled don't worry I got this Ben said and hit the ommitrix

Red charcoal went on Ben and Ben turned into heatblast then went ommi kix heatblast Woah maddie said in awe

um can we get back to business Sprig asked.

this one was from Gwen and Marcy at the gates .

I'll take care if her Ben said as he turned into four arm's but lady Olivia timed him out

" did she just time me out" Ben said and glared

I'll have to go all out Ben said

the ommitrix you have it what is the most powerful weapon in five galaxies doing in the hands of a child lady Olivia said as Ben hit the ommitrix and went heatblast then went ommi naut heatblast

lady Olivia timed Ben out then removed the ommitrix

hunter duo which got cancelled

ok let's do this Anne said and took out a bunch of blue arrows and shot the scorlion then rath taclked it down

scene 4

What now Anne asked as albedo landed

your all doomed he said as the planter family Anne Ben and Lucy ran towards albedo who turned into ultimate echo echo and used a Soundwave at all of them as Ben turned into shock rock and shot a blast at ultimate echo echo shocking him then Anne ran up then kicked him then sprig slinged Polly towards ultimate echo echo who turned into ultimate big chill

scene 5

well good bye lady Olivia Lucy said as lady Olivia looked at Ben and gave him back the ommitrix as it went on his leg

Alright Ben said thanks .

just keep doing the right thing lady Olivia said.

ok there will be 5 seasons season 3 will contain the special episodes season 4 is part 2 of the original season 5 and season 5 is season 3 other episodes Ben 10 heroes day Team tennyson heads to paris which was being over run by villains Now Ben must team up with Ladybug, Cat Noir and other heroes to save the day

Marcy the witch in training When Marcy's parents take Her Anne and Sasha to see Her distanct Cousin Sabrina The Teenage witch Marcy decides to learn magic Anne and Sasha Try to prevent marcy from becoming a witch instead of a Roleplaying gamer and their friend.

the ultimate scare dare Anne Sasha And Marcy go to a haunted house

Ben 10 hidden relatives Ben and Gwen head to scottland and meet their distanct cousins the louds

solo camping trip Anne goes on a trip without Sasha or Marcy

now for a teaser

it shows Ben with The Omnitrix which looks like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape. looking at chaos bluidings broken fire and weird liquid oozing out of pipes

it's hero time Ben said and hit the ommitrix

teaser 2

it shows Sasha Anne and Marcy walking towards a house with broken glass the fence was painted red

you sure this is a good idea Anne asked as she and Marcy shivered in fright

don't be cowards unless you wanna go in the book of losers Sasha said making Anne and Marcy Gulp .


	29. Amphibia  10 Frog mutation trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big adventure for ben dealing with ALbedo and Casey from another dimension so Ben anne and the platers team up with a gwen from another dimension

It shows Casey enter a portal

Then it shows Ben hit the ommitrix then it shows Gwen turn into xlr8 as ben turns intio jetray

Gwen what is going on Anne asked

Two villains

It shows Rath leap towards Ultimate Albedo then Heatblast and Devil rat clash

then it shows harvester roar

then it shows Gwen turn into wildcat then Ben goes ommi-kix shock rock

then it shows Anne looking serouis as Sprig and Polly are eating popcorn then it shows Lucy snicker 

finally 

it shows Ben and Gwen hit their ommitrixes


	30. Amphibia  10 Frog mutation movie event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can ben and Gwen save AMphibia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the movie event is going to be epic

Now I read Gwen 10 the series By DragonWarrior24 and it was awesome so I decided to have a crossover movie event which isn't as long cause that just isn't my style

now sit back and enjoy the final moments for gwen 10 unless someone esle contiunes the series

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported

then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mushrooms with a temple in the background .

Then it shows Polly flex her muslces .

then it shows Hop pop reading.

then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix.

it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head.

then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster.

then it shows the gang fishing then cannonbolt makes a cannonball. Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train.

then it shows jetray flying with sprig .

then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both.

then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it four arms punch thronblade away then it shows Marcy and gwen in newtopia then it shows albedo then it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

Amphibia 10 and the frog mutation

I wonder what on earth happened to me Gwen said

it appears we are in plant amphibia ommi said

wow real nice Gwen said and heard screaming

looks like it's hero time Gwen smirked and adjusted her ommitrix. The Omnitrix released a burst of green energy and the faceplate switched from diamond-shape into a full-open circle then camera zoomed into the innards of the watch once more and saw a DNA sphere was formed before jet into the access stream, enters Gwen's blood stream and soar around like a green comet before approaching the DNA, four white energy bolts stabbed a section of her DNA, ripped it off and trade places, installed itself on the DNA then it erupted in a living firewall and spread across the rest of the DNA.

Camera zoomed out of the Omnitrix before it then sank into her wrist as her hand began to rapidly produce multiple charcoal-black rocks, covering her whole hand and forearm. The rocks spread across her arm then her shoulder and finally reached to her eye as she screamed in horror and pain then her eyes glowed yellow as the rocks formed around it then everything went black. When she opened her eyes, she gazed at her hands: her hands became a pair of flaming hands with red-violet magma rock-like shells!

meanwhile

aaaaahhhh sprig (Sprig is an anthropomorphic pink poisonous dart frog of a small height. He has hot pink skin, with a paler shaded underbelly. He has short orange hair underneath his green hat.

His casual frog-like body structure consists of slightly orange eyeballs with black pupils and blue irises, a large elongated light green tongue that extends to certain lengths, and four short limbs with four-digit hands and two-digit feet.

As his everyday clothing, he wears a dark forest green hat with light green goggles and a sleeveless jacket paired with black shorts. He has worn his hat since he was a small pollywog.) Anne (Anne is a Thai-American teenage girl of tall height, with a slender build, light brown skin, and messy brown hair. Anne has dark brown eyes which only appeared when she was in fear. Anne wears a school uniform as her everyday outfit. It consists of a white shirt with a purple collar and an "SJMS" (Saint James Middle School) crest embroidered on it, a short purple skirt, a pair of yellow sneakers with white lining, and white socks. She also carries a magenta pink backpack with a TUFSTUF logo on it, which contains all of her personal belongings.) and Ben screamed as they were being chased by a big scary centapide on a hot day as it closed in on them Ben was trying to select four arm's but couldn't focus because he was running

Lucy jumped up in her humanoid leopan form and punched the big centapide in the face then kicked it then shot a mud cannonball at the centapide the centapide roared.

"Nice job now it's hero time " Ben said and hit the ommitrix symbol

Blocks came up on ben as he became Bloxx Being an organosillicon-based life form with segmented hardened quasi-organic polymer skin, Bloxx's body is made up of individual blocks that he can rearrange at will.[DJW 1]His appearance looks similar to that of agorillamade out of building blocks. He has three main colors, which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He is mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. His feet are stubs and his hands are extremely large, balancing most of his body. He has studs all over his body.

Bloxx wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

really ommitrix bloxx said then extended his arm's and punched the centapide in the face as it spit out acid saliva at bloxx who jumped away then Anne jumped up and elbowed the centapide then sprig shot a rock at it with his slingshot then Lucy shot a massive mudfall at the centapide as it got up and roared then turned around whacking everyone with its tail then looked at the group and snarled .

"we're doomed " Anne said as a fireball hit the centapide in the face leaving a ashmark .

"nice Ben " Anne said as bloxx looked confused " that wasn't me" bloxx said as a female pyronite jumped off a cliff and shot a fire disk at it then punched it as the centapide ran off the pyronite sighed as there was beeping then a red light

Gwen had short red hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue raglan shirt with a cat logo on her chest, white capris, and a pair of white shoes with dark blue stripes.

"Gwen? " Ben said timing out

#Insert Song: Gwen 10 Opening Theme#

The scene began with slide-shows in following orders as the electric guitar began to strum: Pyronites walking across the surface of Star Pyro, Petrosapiens constructing their crystal homes, Felinekos hunting giant peacock-like raptors in the tall grass, Tetramand gladiators engaged a fierce fight in an arena, Pyrolambus Queen walked across the trunk-like bridge with all males and females bowing to her, Galvan constructing the Helix and spawns new Galvanic Mechamorphs, Kinecelerans playing laser hockey across the streets, Vehicoids battling against the vicious Predacons in their dying planet and a Vaxasaurian battled against a giant gorilla-like creature over territory. The music speed up, the guitars strum up actively and drums start bashing as the scene immediately liquefied into green liquid-like substance that got swallowed into the Omnitrix, seals within the capsule and launched down into Planet Earth.

It started when an alien device did what it did

And stuck itself on her wrist with secrets that it hid

Next scene shows the episode scene of Gwen checking the crashed capsule and found the Omnitrix inside but when she attempts to grab it, it jumped up and strapped itself on her wrist, giving her a strong panic attack.

Now she got superpowers, she's no oridinary kid!

The episode scenery shows Gwen slammed her hand on the Omnitrix's activation core and engulfed her body with green energy aura then her whole arm got encased in the shells of charcoal rocks and continues covering her entire body as it reached up to her glowing amber eyes as she screamed.

She's Gwen 10! (Gwen 10 Gwen 10)

So if you see her, you'll be in for a big surprise!

Quick shot images of 10 Starter Aliens that repeats once before halting with the image of Vehicoid.

She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!

The episode scene shows Gwen undergoing a transformation into a Felineko, with her body covered in pink, blue striped fur, eyes glowed green, hair grew longer and pink and her teeth becomes fangs then speed up to her concluding transformation stance which she slammed her claws on the ground and let out a jaguar roar.

She's slimy, sexy, fast and strong! She comes in every shape and size!

Once more, quick shot images of 10 starter aliens before halting with the Tetramand before switching to Vaxasaurian.

Gwen 10! (Gwen 10 Gwen 10)

Now the scene switched into a chibi-anime scenery with chibi-theme Gwen donning the Omni Suit charged toward the fourth wall, backflip and somersaulted as she transformed into a Felineko with the #1 next to her.

All new powers, she's on the case

Fighting all evil from Earth or space

She'll never stop until she makes them pay!

'Cause she is the baddest girl who save the day!

The Felineko swung her claws across the fourth wall and shredded apart, then she morphed into a Tetramand as she rose her arms up and pumped them proudly with the #2 beside her. She then morphed into a Galvan, hopped toward the camera and pounced on the lens as she gave a cheeky smile and #3 appears beside her.

She then morph into a Kineceleran, dash across the screen before sliding to a stop heroically as she raised her arms slightly and #4 appears above her, morphed into a Petrosapien as she yelled and crossed her arms to block an energy beam and #5 appears below her. She morphed into a Galvanic Mechamorph as she rotated her arms around and her legs became tentacles like with #6 next to her.

She morphed into a Pyrolampus and spun gracefully before giving a bow and #7 appears at her side then she morphed into a motorcycle that drove, jump up and converted into a Vehicoid as she land on one knee and fired her blaster at the fourth wall with #8 on her right.

She morphed into a Pyronite and fired flamethrower to the sky with #9 beneath her and finally, she morphed into a Vaxasaurian as she gave a mighty roar then threw a punch at the fourth wall as #10 appears next to her.

Gwen 10! (1, 2, 3!)

Gwen 10! (4, 5, 6!)

Gwen 10! (7, 8, 9!)

Gwen 10!

Multiple episode scenery are shown in following orders: Pyronite absorbing the flames from the burning bedroom, Gwen get dragged into the watery death by an orca monster, a hooded magician boy cast a spell that brings plants to life, Omni brought out the blueprints of the Omnitrix interior through her optics, a giant bird-creature sending swarms of birds at Bellwood streets, Gwen finishing her transformation into a Petrosapien and the Kineceleran running across the water surface.

All the aliens then gather around and sucked into the Omnitrix and Gwen held up her Omnitrix with a cocky grin and Omni appears on her shoulder and saluted to the viewers as the title "Gwen 10" appears next to them.

#End Song#

" hey doofus " Gwen said

ok what's with the doofus Anne said and where is Marcy and you have a ommitrix ?

how did you even get here Sprig asked

Why do you look different Lucy said and sifted closer and sound different

I'm from another dimension Gwen said I'll explain when we get to a safe place Gwen said as a ai that looked like Gwen came out of the ommitrix

" greetings I am ommi the ommitrix it is nice to meet you " ommi said

" cool " Lucy said as the soon arrived at the planters household

Polly (Polly resembles a real-life tadpole, albeit she has arms instead of legs and is more globular in appearance. She has a yellow bow with lighter white/yellow polka dots. Unlike the other Amphibians, she has a blue tongue rather than green. She often moves in a wooden bucket filled with water and held together by a cylindrical steel frame. It has seen a fair amount of use apparent in its worn appearance. She also is seen without it and hops around instead. )was waiting at the door pouting

Gwen ? Polly asked wait your from a different dimension aren't you Polly asked .

how did you know Gwen asked.

you have a ommitrix Polly said

ok time to explain Gwen said and sat down

The story starts in Bellwood, a small city located in the USA. It's a great city, like many others, but we're focusing on one of the middle schools here, where a young female redhead at the age of 10 is studying. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a dark cat icon on it, along with white pants. It was the end of the school year, on the last day of school. The girl, named Gwendolyn Tennyson, held out her pencil and start writing the answers as the teacher began to make an announcement."Class, I want to let you all know that the summer school registration is still open so it's not too late to sign up." said the teacher."You're kidding. We are finally getting summer vacations and you expect us to take summer school? No thanks." giggled Gwen in a low voice then the clock struck 3:00 and the school bell rang.Everyone packed up their books, bid good-bye to their teacher and they exited the classroom. Gwen stroll down the hallway then arrived at her locker. She held the padlock and unlocked it with her combination code then opens it to pack up her stuffs.When she's about to close the locker, her eyes caught the picture of herself at age 5 with a brunette twin. Time slows down when she began to hear herself crying.#5 years ago#"WAAAAAAAHHH! WAAAAAAAAHHH!" cried 5-year-old Gwen with her eyes pouring endless tears and her nose starts running as the police man talks to her parents,FrankandNatalie Tennyson."I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson. Sincerely. It's been two months and there's not a single trace of your daughter. Harsh but...she's long gone. I'm sorry." he sighed in grief."NO! I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT! REBECCA! OH REBECCA! MY BABY!" screamed Natalie in deep sorrow."WAAAAAAAAHH! BEEEECKY! WAAAAAAAHH!" cried Gwen.#End Flashback#Gwen looked away from the photo, putting it back in the locker. "Becky... they said you're dead, but somehow I know you're alive. I just don't know where you are, but I'll find you somehow..." Gwen muttered, saddened."Hey! Cut it out!" cried a voice. Gwen turned her head to the right and noticed three older students.One is a raven-haired girl dressed in tan frilly outfit and the other two are common African and Bronx girls. They are pushing around a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and dressed in Safari attires. Her eyes are amber and tied in twin ponytail."What's the matter,Casey? Want your mama gorilla?" mocked the minion #1."Leave me alone!" cried Casey."Go away then. Go away, Animal-Freak!" smirked the raven girl. Gwen gave a frown, closed her locker and marches her way to the goons. When they pushed Casey, Gwen caught her then step in front as she held up her hands in defense stance."I told you,Simone. Mess with Casey, you get the 10." frowned Gwen."Gwendolyn! Why are you always defending her? She's a freak! She acts like animals, literally! Doesn't that embarrass you?!" argued Simone."So what? I studied martial arts and have a big butt." Gwen showed her butt, which it's few inches bigger and plumb for a normal 10 year old. Simone fidgeted a bit and tried to stay focus. "And you're the daughter of an American Icon. So don't blame her for trying to emulate her family." said Gwen as she resume her defense posture."Tsk, then you deserves a lesson! Get her." ordered Simone with a snap of her fingers and her minions move in with their hands ready but Gwen threw two quick jab that startled them and halt their approach, only to notice Gwen had her hands held behind her back, head bowed down."What was that?" asked minion #1 named Sabina."Are you chicken?!" yelled minion #2 named Angelica."No. Just a good-bye present." Gwen lifts her head and gave a big cheerful grin as she held up two belts. Just as the minions noticed their belts, their skirts dropped down and revealed their panties."EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" screamed the minions as they pulled their skirts up and ran away in shame."Sabina! Angelica!" cried Simone then glared at Gwen. "Why you!" hissed Simone."It's the end of school year, Simone. Give it a rest and leave Casey alone. We don't want the Prez get all messy, now don't we?" Gwen gave a cheeky grin."Grrr! Very well, Gwendolyn. You're lucky, Animal-Freak!" scoffed Simone as she snatched the belts away from Gwen and storm off to find her minions. Gwen sighed and turned to Casey as she picked up her books."Thanks..." sighed Casey."Don't feel down, Casey. You got the entire Simone-free summer." smiled Gwen."I know. Just I feel...useless. And I hate it they all make fun of me, just because I studied and learning every patterns of animals, even their languages. Why is that a bad thing!?" she complained."People just don't understand. You be thankful they didn't say anything even worse or I would really hurt them." Gwen said, yet she still noticed Casey feeling down. "Look, you defended me when I was down and defenseless, so I'm returning the favor. You're my best friend forever." smiled Gwen."Hmm... See ya later." she smiled as she gave her a hug then ran off to the exit."Bye." she waved good-bye then she head to the exit as well.At the street, Gwen was strolling her way home when an old RV drove up to the sidewalk and parked beside her. The power window rolled down and reveals the driver. He's a 59-year-old man with greyish-hair, a bit overweight and wore a brown vest over his red Hawaiian shirt, tan pants and a wristwatch."Hey, Kiddo!" waved the man."Grandpa Max!How are you?" she asked."I'm great, thanks! I'm heading to the Yosemite National Park to start my vacation. Wanna come?" smiled Max."Grandpa, I don't want Big-Butted Dweeb to come with us!" complained a voice."Oh no..." she groaned then a 10-year-old boy hopped on the navigator seat and grinned at Gwen. He has short, messy brunette and emerald-green eyes, wore a T-shirt that are divided in two colors; green and black, and wore a baggy brown pants. "Ben... Why am I not surprised?" she sighed."Nice to see your boring face, Dweeb!" mocked Ben."You know what, Grandpa? Enjoy your survival with Mister Doofus 'cause I have my own summer vacation set in motion and they are girls only." said Gwen."Good! This trip will be much more fun without you." chuckled Ben."Well, you have my phone number so call us if you want to chat." said Max as they drove off and Gwen waved good-bye then passed her arm across her forehead."Phew! I almost was going to join him if Ben hadn't open his big mouth." she sighed in relieved then stroll down the street until she arrived at Bellwood Street then her house. She open the door and walked in."Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she called out but no replies. She entered the kitchen and noticed a note on the table. Gwen picks it up and read it.Gwen, Frank and I are visiting your aunt with your brother. We'll be back tomorrow. There is a meatloaf in the microwave.Love, Your Mom."Thanks, Mom." smiled Gwen.The scene switched to show the microwave already set to 2 minutes and Gwen walked down to the living room, dressed in an exercise outfit; yellow over-the-shoulder shirt, blue/purple short, wristbands and pink headbands; and a pair of sneakers with long socks. She pushed the button on the radio and the music "Work by Rihanna ft. Drake" began to play."Let the summer vacation begin!" she cheered as she start doing squats, about 10 or so. Afterward she sat down in a split and start doing half-moon stretch.Gwen enjoys doing her routine exercise as she likes to be flexible and warm-up. She continues her exercise until the microwave start beeping, stating the meatloaf is ready. She finished her exercise, switch the radio channel as she stood up and open the microwave. She then sat down at the table and listen to the radio news while eating her meatloaf.13 minutes later, she finished her meal and checks her watch. "4:32 pm. Time for my jogging. That'll help circulating my system." said Gwen as she placed the dirty dish on the sink.After closing the door and making sure it's locked, Gwen store the house key in her pocket, activated her stop watch mode and began jogging away from her house and down the street, greeting neighbors as she goes.When the clock struck 6:00 pm, the sun began to set and Gwen was jogging laps around the Bellwood Park."Nothing beats a good jog." she said to herself then her watch start beeping and she checked it. "Oh, time to go back." she smiled as she began to turn around and jog back until she heard a whooshing sound.She stopped in her track and looked up to see a falling green star. "Wow! A shooting star!" gasped Gwen in awe.Not missing her chance, she cupped her hands and start wishing her secret wish. Once she's done, she opened her eyes and looked up, just to spot something that shocked her: the shooting star was heading right for her!"EEK!" she squealed as she immediately start running away from the shooting star. The star continues tailing Gwen before it impacted the ground, creating explosion of fire, dust and debris while its shockwave smacked Gwen off the ground. "WAAH!" screamed Gwen as she flew across the park for few yards before landing hard and stumbled over for a while.Once she now lay flat on the grass, she rose up immediately and clutched her arm in pain before turning around to see a large crater with long trail, emanating smoke from the core."W...What...was that?" she muttered as she stood up, cautiously approached the crater and try to glance over the smoke. It subsided and reveals the spherical capsule, intact from the crash. "It's not a meteorite. Not even a satellite." she wondered before the ledge gave away and she fell down with a small "eep". She rose up, dusts her pants and patted her butt twice."Ow... My butt." she winched then, seeing she's next to the sphere, approach it to investigate closely before the sphere suddenly open itself wide.Inside the sphere was a very big black/grey wristwatch with white tubes, green buttons with a large one on one side and has a hourglass-shape faceplate with grey section and black outlines. The device gave out a beeping sound and the faceplate gave out a green emanating glow."What's that?" Gwen wondered.Gwen glanced around for any visible locals then ponders her mind, debating whether or not she could pick it up. Curiosity won, she decided to bend over and reached her left hand out to pick up the device.Suddenly the device unstrapped itself, jump up and strapped itself on Gwen's wrist. It then shrunk to become small and slimmer for Gwen's wrist and make beeping sound. The camera then zoomed into the faceplate, enters the tunnels of systems and transfer streams of sort, green liquid-like energy flows across the access tube and enters Gwen's blood stream, the camera switched to microscopic and we witnessed the green energy surged around the DNA, wrapped onto it and gave a sharp, painful jolt."AHHH! Get off! Get off!" screamed Gwen in pain and fear as she swung her arm about in panic then grabbed the watch and struggle to pull it off but it won't budge not even a single inch."Hey! Quit shaking me around!" complained a female computerized voice that sounds like Gwen's. That startled her and dart her head around."Who said that!?" she asked."I did. Look at your wrist." said the voice.Gwen turned her head to the source of the voice. Standing on top of the watch's interface is a pure green holographic being with a human appearance, resembling Gwen, yet nude with a black streak in her hair; her eyes resembled the symbol of the watch (black sclera and green hourglass iris)."Hi, I'mOmni the Omnimatrix!Are you Maxwell Tennyson?" she asked. Gwen just stares in shock, fear and confusion before she shook her head as her response. "You're not? But my sensor stated that your DNA matches Maxwell Tennyson?" she wondered as she fold her arms and rubbed her chin thoughtfully."I-I'm his granddaughter..." she stuttered."Oh, that makes perfect sense." she said."What does?!" Gwen exclaimed."That your DNA almost matches Maxwell's DNA. Ah, well. I'm stuck to you so better accept my feminine side." she smiled as she placed her hands on her hips."Just...what are you?! Where did you come from!? Are you Russian gadget or North Korea!?" asked Gwen."You are asking a lot of questions and several stupid ones, too. Like I said, my name is Omni the Omnimatrix. Omnimatrix is the Level 20 DNA Alterer Device that is capable of changing the user's DNA with another and metamorphic him/her into a completely different species and back again as well as capable of storing 1,000,913 DNA samples from the entire galaxies, repairing/restoring genetic cells, learn about other's life cycle and... Are you understanding me?" asked Omni."A-A...alien?" she baffled."Technically, I'm an AI, Artificial Intelligent and technically again, the Omnitrix is an alien technology." Omni said."..." Gwen remained silent."Uh... I didn't catch you-""THIS IS AWESOME! AN ALIEN TECH FROM ANOTHER PLANET!" she cheered before she instantly covered her mouth. "Sorry, got carried away." she whispered."You're odd, Miss..." began Omni."Gwendolyn D. Tennyson but call me Gwen. So, you said this...Omnimatrix, is it? You're saying that this can switch my DNA to another at will? How?" she asked with curious look."Much better that you activate it. Push that button." said Omni as she vanished. Gwen gazed at the green button facing her then pressed it with her index finger.The faceplate rose up and reveals its circuitry then the hourglass symbol morphed into diamond shape and revealed a silhouette icon with bulky arms and flame-like head then the device let out a beeping sound."Now press the core down." she said and Gwen raised her hand up. "I SAID PRESS-" Too late as Gwen slammed her hand against the core and pushed it down.The Omnitrix released a burst of green energy and the faceplate switched from diamond-shape into a full-open circle then camera zoomed into the innards of the watch once more and saw a DNA sphere was formed before jet into the access stream, enters Gwen's blood stream and soar around like a green comet before approaching the DNA, four white energy bolts stabbed a section of her DNA, ripped it off and trade places, installed itself on the DNA then it erupted in a living firewall and spread across the rest of the DNA.Camera zoomed out of the Omnitrix before it then sank into her wrist as her hand began to rapidly produce multiple charcoal-black rocks, covering her whole hand and forearm. The rocks spread across her arm then her shoulder and finally reached to her eye as she screamed in horror and pain then her eyes glowed yellow as the rocks formed around it then everything went black. When she opened her eyes, she gazed at her hands: her hands became a pair of flaming hands with red-violet magma rock-like shells!"AHHHHHH! I'm on fire! I'M ON FIRE! WAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Gwen with her voice sounding like an adolescent woman with growl and fire crackle behind it as she had genetically transformed into a living humanoid entity made of lava with magma rocks as shells around her body and began running around in complete panic."Hey! Calm down, girl! Stop running around and listen to me! You are not burning! Fire is normal for Pyronite!" yelled Omni as her holographic chibi-head appears on her right shoulder. Gwen heard her and slowly stop running as she gazed at her arms again."Oh... Hey, you're right! I'm on fire but I don't feel like it." said Gwen as she held up her arm and gazed at it in awe."Of course not. Pyronite are a race of living magma life-form and they practically live on the Star Pyro so it's natural to them." said Omni with a smile."So...if I'm made of fire..." Gwen raised her hand again and her palm flared up with flames. "Wow, now that's hot!" she smiled as she focused the flame into a small sphere then start tossing it back and forth between her hands."Wow, you got the hang of it already. Normally the Users needs some time for their body to adjust with their new DNA code." said Omni."You said Users. Does that mean anyone can wield this Omnitrix?" asked Gwen as she placed her hand on her hip and tossed her fireball up and down with her other hand."Correct. The Omnitrix has the ability to change shape and sizes to fit their users. You, for example, have slim wrist so I made my body smaller and slimmer to perfectly fit on you." she explained.

ok how does this explain why your here hop pop Pop is an elderly anthropomorphic frog of small stature. He has mostly reddish-orange skin with a light orange chin and chest.

His casual frog-like body structure consists of slightly reddish-orange eyes with black pupils, a dark green tongue, four short limbs with four-fingered hands, and two-toed feet and white tufts of hair coming out of the sides of his head.

As his everyday clothing, he wears a grayish-green waistcoat with a buttoned yellow shirt and a light blue ascot and grayish-brown trousers with light brown socks that slightly cover his feet.

um oh right sorry I just wanted you guys to know how I got my ommitrix Gwen said

Casey had just timed out

not now Casey said and ran into a cold dark room

Casey ran towards a portal as Gwen and Kevin cornered her Don't do this Gwen said sorry but I gave to catch up with my friend Casey said and jumped in then Gwen jumped in after her.

Casey but she is on of gwen's friends at least my Gwen Ben said

well she said something about a friend I'm not sure who that was Gwen asked

well how do we stop her Ben asked as screaming was heard

oh no hop pop shouted out and ran out side to see a bunch of spilled food.

eh just spilled scream beans sprig said as Casey and some frogs walked by as Casey saw Gwen

you both of them said at each other and hit their watches

The Omnitrix released a burst of green energy as her arm got completely covered in teal organic crystal-like skin. Then her face got covered in crystal, clutched her eyes then shot them open, revealing her eyes turned fully green. Next, her legs become covered in crystal skin then she spun around and posed heroically as she transformed into a diamond-like humanoid alien with flat head with a crystal bang. She wore a sleeveless uniform version of her clothes with her naval exposed and was colored with both shade of blues on each side with black pattern that covered around the Omnitrix symbol that was placed on her left breastbones; and wore a pair of black shoes.

The Xenotrix start surging energy around the arm then multiple root-like veins spread out from the Xenotrix and across her arm as her muscles start pumping wildly, enlarging its mass and the skin turned boiling red, her legs are surged with amber energy before enlarging itself, her feet burst the shoes apart as they become trunk-like feet with 3 claws, the camera vault over her rear as her legs extends, enlarged and thicken by the DNA.

A long tail ended with brushy mane grew out of her rear then her hunch over and expand the mass with bone cricking sounds then she turned around and let out a bellowing roar as her face has taken the aspect of a rhinoceros with the ears of a cow (shape and length) with flaps of elephant, grew tusks from her mouth, the nose resembles the shape of an elephant trunk with a rhino horn on the snout and grew powerful horn on her head that splits into two due of the abnormally with elephant and rhino's DNA.

Her clothes were ruined once more and cause her shirt act like vest with her pants barely supporting her mass. Her skin grew very durable armor plating on arms, thighs and back, grew dirty-blonde mane across her back and her eyes are similar to cow but with human-like aspect with full orange sclera. The Xenotrix rest on her left arm with the veins almost covering her entire left arm this was raptor.

listen we don't have to do this diamondhead said

when will you get it through your dumb thick skull we're through raptor said and rushed towards diamondhead who lifted herself up with some crystals and avoided raptor but raptor smashed the crystals the rammed at diamondhead .

I gotta help her Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix to humungousaur and hit the core down

blue electricy went up around Ben then went all over his insides and Ben clapped then rocks came on Ben as he became shock rock Shock rock did a pose finishing the transformation Shock Rock's body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four retractable[merch 1] spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. His eyes are green and a moss-like substance can be seen around his neck and shoulders.

Shock Rock wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

.

shock rock used a plasma lasso to tie up raptor who grabbed the lasso and swung shock rock " woahhhh ! " shock rock shouted out as raptor tossed him towards diamondhead then Polly and sprig leaped towards raptor who grabbed them and placed them down gently then Anne used her sword to cut off raptor's tail " arrgggghhhhh! raptor screamed out then glared at anne and tried to grab Anne who jumped and kicked her face .

Anne shock rock said and turned the ommitrix dial as he was soon enveloped in ommi-kix amour Omni-Kix Shock Rock is a robotic energy humanoid. His Omni-Kix armor is black and grey with spikes on the shoulders and glowing green details on the legs. His head is covered in a grey and neon green helmet and he has black and grey gauntlets.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest with a white circle connected by four grey tubes.

I assume you found a key to the ommitrix unlocking a power up ommi guessed

yep ommi kix shock rock said and shot a energy web at raptor who used quick change and turned into ourobruo She has amber eyes with orange sclera, her whole scales are forest green with dark-green armor-like torso that goes to her pelvis, has the rattle of a rattlesnake on the tip with two pairs of spikes. She has four extra heads that acts as arms and they resembles a single snake without the traditional colors: Black Mamba, Rattlesnake, Vine Snake and a mutated snake with two pair of eyes nearly linked and has horns. On its belly is the Xenotrix symbol with its root-like veins spread around her torso.

ok that's a snake I hate snakes ommi-kix shock rock said and shot a energy disk at ourobruo who slid away when rushed at ommi-kix shock rock as ommi kix shock rock jumped really high then diamondhead punched her then ommi-kix shock rock created a plasma hammer then swung it at ourobruo.

nice work doofus diamondhead said.

knock it off ommi-kix shock rock said and timed out

then ourobruo changed into buzz bomber

It's a semi-anthropomorphic wasp with minor aspect of a bee, has jaws of termite, has amber insectoid eyes and is wearing what's left of Casey's clothing. She even has Casey's hair but long and fluffy like a bee; and her abdomen is abnormally large with sharp stinger and the Xenotrix is placed upon it, spreading its veins around it.

bees Ben said and ran off as diamondhead changed into stinkfly and flew up and shoot goop at buzz bomber who flew away from it all

Lucy ran up and extended her arm's and grabbed buzz bomber who tried to sting her but it didn't hurt so Lucy tossed her to a tree then stinkfly changed into four arm's and punched buzz bomber through the tree then landed on her feet.

Casey reverted to normal

ugh you are so lucky I timed out Casey said

Gwen timed out .

Casey ran off as most of the wartwood citizens was hiding

that was awesome Polly shouted out .

Casey Gwen said and ran after her as Ben followed.

guess we have a whole new adventure Anne said.

meanwhile

Kevin crawled back to Sasha . she wears brown armor over gray clothing, a black cape, a large brown pauldron on her right shoulder, and a studded belt with a holster and pink heron sword attached. Her dagger with holster is located at her back. She also wears wraps on her right hand, a glove on her left hand, and armored boots

about time you came back Sasha said looking at a workshop

hey I fought Tennyson again Kevin said

did you win grimes asked Grime is a large green toad, with a more terrifying appearance compared to any other of his toad soldiers. His left eye features a slit, glowing yellow-green light while his right one is injured with a pink scar leading down to his lower jaw and he also possesses sharp, yellow teeth. He wears brown metal armor with a dark, purplish cape. He has a very large and muscular build and also wears leather shoulder padding and brown boots.

yeah then that faker albedo attacked me Kevin said

wow Sasha said then turned around Kevin you know what to do Sasha said as Kevin smirked .

Kevin. adjusted his antitrix and hit it

blue metallic liquid went on Kevin as he turned into bootleg Bootleg has a black torso, arms, and legs and blue wrists, feet, and shoulders. He has blue stripes that extend from his body, resembling circuitry, and two large spiky balls on his back. The red dot on the front of his head is his eye. When he becomes smaller, he has less circuitry on his body.

The Antitrix symbol is located on his chest.

bootleg hacked some machines then timed out

finally with this army we can take over newtopia grimes said and get our revenge on Anne and Ben Sasha said

meanwhile

the group had gotten tried and decided to take a break

honestly I don't think I can go much father hop pop said and walked back home

I know Anne said first going to a new world then meeting new aliens now mutants what's next going to the future ?

Gwen and Ben looked at each other then looked at Anne

forget it Gwen said

Hey Gwen I'm sorry you lost your friend the same thing Happenend between me and My friend Sasha Anne said

how did you guys even get here in the first place Gwen asked

Well Ben said

let's go xlr8 and find Casey Ben said as Ben and gwen hit their ommitrices

The Omnitrix start surging with green energy then covered her whole body with green energy surge, float in the air as she spun around then curled up as her body got wrapped by multiple lava-like silks until she was conceal within the lava-theme pupa then changed to orange crystal form. The pupa start cracking then a long insectoid arm smashed out of the pupa then her long leg and finally her head. She is now a Pyrolampus as she floats around gracefully then she open her eyes, revealing her black needle-like pupils with green sclera as she gave an elegant smile, threw a kick in the air, spun around and float gracefully as she finished her transformation.

Ben's arm's turned red as he grew wings and a tail as his legs turned red as he was jetray jetray flew up then landed down finishing the transformation Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white like the rest of the aliens.

firefly really firefly said before turning into xlr8 and rushing away as jetray flew up and dashed off

Lucy Anne and sprig just continued to walk

man I'm hot Anne said wiping sweat off her face

Eh you'll be fine Polly said said as they arrived at a certain area

Hey isn't that the forest where you two met Polly asked

yeah Anne said good times

Grap arrived behind them and threw a lasso at them tieing them up

hey what gives Anne said

your coming with me Grap said as Lucy slid out then her eyes glowed blue as she ran up then jumped towards grab who teleported and shot a ice blast at lucy who jumped over then kicked him then started punching him then kicked him away and shot a stream of mud towards grap who teleported then Anne tried to punch Grab who flew up then Sprig leaped at Grab who controlled a tree as the tree grabbed sprig then Anne cut the branch with her sword then Polly spit a loogie at Grab blinding him As Lucy formed her hand into a sword and slashed grab sending him flying.

You Haven't seen the last of me grap shouted.

meanwhile Kevin and Sasha was loading up the robots when xlr8 arrived

Tennyson I knew you would come Kevin said and activated his antitrix and hit it

Kevin's arm's was green as he grew a tail and razol fins on his back as rush ran around then did a pose Rush resembles a heavily-armored Velociraptor. He has grayish green roller balls on his feet and wears a green conoid helmet that leaves his red eyes visible. He has predominantly green armor covering his tail and light green body. Underneath his armor, he wears a sleeveless black turtleneck bodysuit. He has dark green fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has three claw-like fingers on each of his hands

what the xlr8 asked as rush attacked xlr8 then dashed by and kept on hitting her as she turned into swampfire

oh yeah swampfire said and shot a fire blast as rush dodged then Sasha stabbed swampfire but the sword got stuck

oh come on Sasha said as swampfire punched her then wrecking bolt rolled into her sending her back o the walls as Gwen timed out

meanwhile Ben timed out a while ago and was in his Ommi-naut Amour as saw a dark cave with a light

hey Ben maybe we should wait for the other Gwen to come sprig said

I'm with sprig on this one Anne said

inside the base

you made it Casey albedo said

glad I could join you Casey said well is it the machine complete Casey asked

Almost now I need the ommi-key albedo said as a scanner beeped

a bunch of frog bounty hunters surrounded Ben Anne sprig Polly and Lucy

ok it's hero time Ben said and hit the ommitrix

crystals went up on Ben as he turned into diamondhead Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has yellow eyes and a sharp point on his head. He wears a sleeveless uniform which is black with a yellow "V" stripe on the middle of his torso.

diamondhead punched a frog then Anne ran up and kicked another frog then Lucy shot mud at two then sprig sling shouted Polly towards one

well well well albedo said I almost feel bad for doing this he said and adjusted his ommitrix and transformed into ultimate echo echo

now say goodbye ultimate echo echo said

meanwhile

Casey went evil Sasha asked no way she wouldn't hurt a fly Sasha said

it shows a pack of bullies who was taller than reboot Casey (who looks the same as classic Casey but wears glasses. ) holding up her books

leave her alone Gwen said

or else what Simone dared

you'll answer to me the teacher said.

sorry Mr Duncan Simone said

let me tell you about my Casey hero core said said

At the Bellwood Forest, near the lake, Gwen and Casey arrived at the specific area and Gwen went ahead, turned around and faced her best friend.

"Okay, the first function we must see is the transformation. Choose a form, C." said Gwen.

"A-Are you sure?" stuttered Casey.

"Don't worry. If something bad happens, Omni will force it to turn you back." Gwen assured her.

"I have to be up close and personal as the Wi-Fi Adapter system is not online yet." said Omni.

"…Why don't you transform first?" asked Casey.

"Casey, it's okay. Just press the activator button, dial a form and press the core down. Simple." smiled Gwen.

Casey held up her wrist, pressed the activator button and the Xenotrix pops up, expands its "X" faceplate and views the silhouetted image of Raptor. Her temple began to sweats rapidly, her heart start pounding harder and harder; and her hands start trembling.

She darts her eyes between her Xenotrix and Gwen before she hesitantly grabbed the dial and turned it, causing the "X" closed instantly then opens up to view the next icon, which it's a heavy-build creature with horns. When she prepares to press the Xenotrix core…

"Danger! Danger! Multiple hostile drones detected! Inbound from the sky!" warned Omni as several pods flew down from the sky and impacted the ground then burst out and released a horde of Drones and one giant Drone from the first night of wielding the Omnitrix.

"Them again!? I had enough of them." scoffed Gwen as she held up her Omnitrix and start dialing her alien forms. The drones react to the Omnitrix's activations and charged in.

"~~~!" they babbled.

"Taste the might of Tetramand!" cheered Omni as Gwen slammed her hand on the Omnitrix and blind everyone with a powerful green light.

The Omnitrix sank deep into her wrist as her blood veins expanded abnormally and gain hint of reddness then travels across her arm and up to her eye sockets as she clutched her eyelids shut before shot her eyes open and they are fully green. Her body enter a state that closely resembles her interior skin, her mouth were sew shut and her body mass grew larger, wider and taller until she's 7 - 8 ft, has perfectly toned muscles on her body, thick thighs, develops CC-cup breasts, strong rump and her feet now has two front toes and her middle and wedding fingers fused together, now having four-fingered hands.

She held her arms up and the bottom section of her armpits start lumping up before ripping open and spill out green liquids as two extra arms grew out then she rotated around twice before facing the fourth wall, close-up and her face slightly bend down. Her skin is now at normal state but fortified with durable red-violet skin, grew a smaller pair of eyes beneath her main pair, lacks visible nose or nostrils and her orange hair grew longer until it reaches her lower waist with few long bangs.

She now wore a bodysuit based of Gwen's clothes but with the bottom resembles that of the Omni Suit's thong design, gain two pairs of elbow-length, hand-free dark-blue gloves and toe-free/short-heel boots. The Omnitrix symbol is placed on her waist then the camera zoomed out to view her full body at semi-worm's eye view as she let out a battle cry, swung her arms up and did a fierce stance with her arms pumped as she concluded her transformation.

"Four Arms!Bring it on, clankers!" grunted the Tetramand in a tone of a fierce African-American woman as she charged toward the drones.

They tried to shoot laser bolts but they bounced off her durable skins as she easily swatted them aside, dismantling them by the impact then jumped at the giant drone but it quickly side-step and counter with its laser cannon, sending her crashing into the trees. It then pursuit Four Arms while dispatching more drones from its shoulders. They turned to Casey and scanned at her body then her Xenotrix.

"~~? ~~~_~~~" they screeched as they aimed their claws and fired laser beams at Casey.

"AAH!" she yelped as she duck and the laser soar over her. Four Arms rose up then saw the drones attacking Casey so she spread her legs, swung her quadruple arms down and smashed the earth then pick up a large chunk and threw it, smashing two drones.

"Casey, run!" ordered Four Arms before evading the giant drone's leg attack then caught one of it and tossed it across the ground.

Casey quickly start running away from the drones then a laser beam soar over them and struck a tree, chipping the trunks massively and the remain snapped by the weight and began to fall. Casey then caught the sight of 2 bunnies that quickly retreated into the den but the tree is fallingtowardthe den.

"No… NO!" panicked Casey then her eyes switched into anger, she changed her direction toward the den and dash toward it. She held up her Xenotrix that was still waiting to be press and slammed the core down, engulfing the area with orange light.

The Xenotrix start surging energy around the arm then multiple root-like veins spread out from the Xenotrix and across her arm as her muscles start pumping wildly, enlarging its mass and the skin turned boiling red, her legs are surged with amber energy before enlarging itself, her feet burst the shoes apart as they become trunk-like feet with 3 claws, the camera vault over her rear as her legs extends, enlarged and thicken by the DNA.

A long tail ended with brushy mane grew out of her rear then her hunch over and expand the mass with bone cricking sounds then she turned around and let out a bellowing roar as her face has taken the aspect of a rhinoceros with the ears of a cow (shape and length) with flaps of elephant, grew tusks from her mouth, the nose resembles the shape of an elephant trunk with a rhino horn on the snout and grew powerful horn on her head that splits into two due of the abnormally with elephant and rhino's DNA.

Her clothes were ruined once more and cause her shirt act like vest with her pants barely supporting her mass. Her skin grew very durable armor plating on arms, thighs and back, grew dirty-blonde mane across her back and her eyes are similar to cow but with human-like aspect with full orange sclera. The Xenotrix rest on her left arm with the veins almost covering her entire left arm.

"MMMRRRRAAAAAUURRR!" bellowed the vicious Chimera in a synched bellow of elephant and cow as she dropped on her knuckles and start toward the falling tree and rammed her horns, smashing it apart and knock it aside, saving the den.

Four Arms jumped from the tree and rammed both fists through the drones, producing a massive hole that torn its whole left body and fell over in defeat as she land and turned to see Casey in Chimera form. The drones start shooting at her but she withstood the shots and grabbed them, crushed them and flattens them together like they were papers.

"Whoa… She successfully transformed." said Omni in awe.

"Casey, you did it! THAT WAS AWESOME!" cheered Four Arms.

"GRR!" Casey's raging eyes dart at Four Arms. "MMMMRRRRRAAAAAAAUURRR!" she bellowed as she smashed her knuckles on the ground and charged toward her.

"Incoming bull fight!" panicked Omni.

"Casey?! Whoa, whoa whoa! CASEY STOP!" warned Four Arms as she waved her hands in panic and then quickly thrust them forward and caught her horns, using her super-strength and mass to stop her but Casey is way much stronger and tougher than Four Arms that she pushed her across the ground, leaving twin trails then she knocked her back.

"Casey, control yourself!" yelled Four Arms as she threw several punches but Casey brushes them off, grabbed her fist then deliver a powerful uppercut that unleashed a devastating shockwave that shattered the earth, send the Tetramand flying to the sky (25 ft.) before falling back down and impacted the ground, forming a deep crater. Four Arms was greatly injured by the blow and slowly lose consciousness as Casey approaches her.

that was the first time Gwen said

Sasha looked down with guilt

what happened after Kevin asked

Harvester "bite" her primary arms around Titanosaurus then tried to bite her neck but she instantly fortified her body with bone plates, gain bone blades on her arms, bumps on her knuckles and eyebrow-like blades. Harvester bitten her neck and nearly injuring her jaws.

"OOWW! THAT'S IT!" snarled Harvester as she used her other arms to hold her arms in place, flapped her wings and rocket up to the sky, boring through several floors until they emerged out of the roof, revealing they were inside the Nemesis Tower. "Let's see if you can survive this!" grinned Harvester as she began to dive back down toward the building, increasing speed as she goes.

"You never learn! Omni!" ordered Titanosaurus. Omni commands the Omnitix to switch the Vaxasaurian into a Galvan, escaping her grips.

"You little—Get over here!" snarled Harvester as she tried to grab Grey Matter but she evade her claws and crawl around her back.

*Fly school is over, Casey!* joked Grey Matter as she grabbed wings and ripped them off.

"AAAAAAHH!" screamed Harvester in pain then Grey Matter ripped her second wings and blood spills out as they separated and start falling down to the Nemesis Tower. Grey Matter breaks the fall by switching into a Lepidopterran.

"Stinkfly!" she announced as she flew her way back into the tower.

"TENNYSON!" screamed Harvester as she missed the roof and continue falling but she fired twin web lines from her abdomen and anchored the wall, swung it and land on the vertical surface. Stinkfly hovers down through the holes and returns to the hive.

"I'm back but I dunno how long till Harvester comes back." said Stinkfly as she approached the civilians.

"You stink!" whined the girl.

"Yeah, I noticed." sighed Stinkfly as she turn around and used her stinger to rip open the cocoon.

"FREE!" yelled Zachery as he snapped the cocoon apart. He then approached Simone and ripped the web apart with his strength. "You okay?" asked Zachery.

"How did... Is there anything else I'm not aware of?" she complained.

"I'll explain later." said Zach.

After they free all the civilians, Simone approached Stinkfly while Steel leads the people to the elevator.

"Gwen, you gotta destroy the eggs! We cannot let Casey's babies hatch or we'll never survive Casey's war!" she told her.

"Okay! Heatblast will handle the extermination!" smirked Stinkfly as she slapped her forehead and switched into a Methanosian.

"Methanosian." Zachery smiled, unfazed by the odor.

"EEW! Do all your aliens stink so badly?!" asked Simone as she pitched her nose.

"Just Stinkfly and Swampfire. I really need to look at that glitch." sighed Swampfire.

"Hey, at least Swampfire can ignite methane." smiled Omni.

"Methanosian's flames aren't enough to torch the place. These salvias prevent it." said Zach.

"Try switching into that Heatblast you mention." said Simone.

"I need to save energy." said Swampfire.

"Out of time! Zachery, give one very good spank on Swampfire's butt. I had synch Gwen's gassy nature to this DNA." said Omni.

"What!?" gasped Swampfire.

"Sorry, G." Zachery gave her a very well-plant spank at her big butt, making it jiggled and Simone's nose squirted blood upon seeing that.

"Oh no!" moaned Swampfire as she feels her stomach bubbling up gas, making loud gurgling rumble. Zachery grabbed Simone and began to run.

"Now that I noticed, is she wearing a thong!?" asked Simone as she turned red-hot pink.

"Yes! Now let's get out of here! We do not wanna be here when she blows!" said Zachery. He then saw the elevator open with Lt. Steel for the 3rd time.

"Get in here!" he yelled.

"No need to tell us twice!" said Simone as they jumped in and the elevator closed.

"Oh my stomach. How big am I gonna fart?" asked Swampfire as she lifted her butt and began to twerk it, readying her gas.

"Seeing how big you spray it from hands, expect a bomb." said Omni. The stomach start rumbling and the bubbles are heading to her butt.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Swampfire as she thrust her arms down and strained as hard as she can.

*FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTTTTT!*

Swampfire's big butt erupted a city-block explosion of methane, completely consuming the entire nest as she kept ripping for a few seconds. Harvester smashed back inside the nest and land in the cave but was bombard by the raw methane.

"Oh my god, that smell!" gagged Harvester.

"NOW!" yelled Omni.

"Fire up." Swampfire held up her pressed fingers and snapped them.

*BA-BOOOOOOM!*

The whole underground floor that houses the nest produced a powerful explosion that inflated the whole block around the tower before bursting into geyser of flames and debris. The flames subsided and nest starts crumbling down due of weaken structure. Debris fell apart and emerged multiple vines before molding together and reform Swampfire, on her knees and hands.

"Wow, it actually works. Thanks, Omni." said Swampfire.

"Told ya your gassy side comes in handy." winked Omni. They then heard an ear-piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Swampfire turned around and saw Harvester. She was barely alive with her body scorched with injuries. She was completely horrified of the eggs' destruction. In her hands are the charbroiled feces of her infants. "MY BABIES! NOT MY BABIES!" she cried.

"Uh, Omni. How mad will a mother get if they lost their babies?" asked Swampfire nervously.

"Judging from her, I say extremely mad." gulped Omni. Harvester then noticed Swampfire and her expression of horror and sorrow immediately changed into pure rage.

"Gwendolyn... Now there's no turning back... YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" Harvester opens her hinged jaws and spew a spray of venom, splashing on Swampfire and torn her body apart.

"Gaah... To me, you still are!" groaned Swampfire as she slapped her Omnitrix symbol and switched into a Vaxasaurian.

Harvester lunged at her with unspeakable rage but Titanosaurus grabbed her throat then grew herself to 16 ft. and grew her armor plates with spikes on her tail like a Stegosaurus. She swung her fist and land a powerful uppercut to her chin, which her strength had risen 1.6 folds by her new height and send her boring out of the Nemesis Tower, soar across the sky, stumble across several rooftops until she collided against the rooftop door of the building near the river of Bellwood.

A subsonic blur exit out of the tower and dash across the street. "Gwen, the Xenotrix is offline but if we can forcefully remove the Xenotrix from Harvester, maybe it'll undo the transformation!" said Omni.

"Then I better weaken her!" said XLR8 as she bank right, zoomed ahead then climb up the building before she skidded to a halt as Harvester stood up and glared all six eyes at her.

"GRRRAAH!" she snarled as she fired multiple impact webbings and venom spray at the Kineceleran but she swiftly evade each shots until she got up close and personal then start bashing her stomach non-stop with her fists. "AAAAAAARRRGH!" yelled Harvester in pain then XLR8 dash back and tackled her against the wall.

"The end, Casey!" said XLR8 as she grabbed the Xenotrix symbol and start pulling it. "Oomph! Come on! Get off my best friend!" grunted XLR8. She revved her legs in reverse as she tried to pull the Xenotrix then Harvester grabbed her with her praying mantis arm, punched her stomach hard, causing her to gasp saliva in her mask then her second pair grabbed her tail, spun her about rapidly before slamming her against the roof.

"DIE!" roared Harvester as she extends her wrist stingers and swung at XLR8 but Omni switches her into Heatblast.

"FEEL THE BURN!" grinned Heatblast as she unleashes a blast of heat wave, forcing Harvester to recoil in pain then spew large mucus that splattered and extinguish her flames. "Uggh! Grooooooss!" groaned Heatblast in disgusted as her powers got disabled then Harvester held out her arms and spray webbings, trapping her.

"GRRRR! FOUR ARMS!" yelled Heatblast as she switched into a Tetramand and shredded the cocoon apart but the Omnitrix start making the same buzzing sound as the Xenotrix and timed out, placing the Omnitrix in prolong Recharge Mode.

"Oh no!" gasped Gwen before Harvester pinned her with one of her leg.

"You can't beat me, Gwendolyn! Because you are weak and weaklings don't have the guts to finish off the strong!" grinned Harvester.

"Casey...don't...do this..." she plead then they heard a deep humming sound of an engine. To their surprise, the Stealth Striker rose up before them. Piloting it was Lt. Steel.

"Hey, Chimera! This is for everyone you slaughtered!" shouted Steel as he pressed the command button. The Stealth Striker fired its turrets and missiles all at once.

Harvester got terrified and quickly sprays webbing around her to form a dome but the missiles and bullets struck the dome, produced a powerful explosion that propelled Harvester away from Gwen, off the roof and falling toward the river.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Harvester as she crashed onto the water's surface and sank down.

"CASEY!" panicked Gwen as she stood up and ran at the edge of the roof. She searched the river for her surfacing. There was no sign of Harvester surfacing.

"The Xenotrix is offline. Unable to pinpoint. Without her wings and being a spider, she cannot survive the river death... Gwen...I'm sorry..." said Omni with sadness.

"No...No..." quivered Gwen as she dropped on her knees then clutched her fists and swung them aside. "CAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!"

Sasha began to think about her moments with Anne it showed a image of Anne meeting Sasha then the duo playing around then them meeting Marcy then all the humans being sent to amphibia then Sasha falling down the tower.

[Three months earlier]  
(Anne is biking her way to school)  
Maggie: Hey, Boobchuy. Whatcha eatin'? A puke bun? [cackles]  
Anne: It's not a bun, Maggie. It's khao niew bing, a traditional Thai snack made up of rice and coconut milk. My mom made it for me because it's my birthday.  
Maggie: Oh, happy birthday. Give me that!  
Anne: Hey! Get your own Thai mom.  
Sasha: Hey, Margot. Leave her alone. Also, nice guitar solo, Vince.  
Vince: Yeah!  
Maggie: Oh, yeah? Or else what?  
Sasha: Or else you can forget coming to my awesome house party next week. It'll be really sad when the whole class is enjoying the pool without you.  
Maggie: Aw, jeez, Sash. I was just playin'. Here.  
Anne: Thanks, dude.  
Sasha: No worries. You just gotta speak their language. But never mind that. Happy birthday, girl.  
Both: [Squealing]  
Anne: Yes!  
(School bell rings)  
Sasha: Buzzkill.  
Dissection teacher: Alright, class. Today's your lucky day cause it's Frog Dissection day. Gross  
-[all groan]  
-[boy] Gross!

Ugh! Frogs are the worst.

Right?  
Let's get outta here.

[heaving] Mrs. Virk,  
the sight of blood...

-I- I'm gonna be sick.  
-Oh, dear.

Anne, why don't you  
take Sasha to the sick room

before she desecrates  
these beautiful frog bodies  
with her vomit.

Thank you.

[both giggling]

Yo, Sash.  
Sick room's over here.

Sasha: [sighs] Forget the sick room. Forget school. Let's get out of here and celebrate your birthday in style.  
Anne: Oof, skip school? I don't know, Sash-  
Sasha: Anne, this is your 13th birthday. You only get one of these. So let's make it the best birthday in the history of birthdays.  
Anne: Well... all right. I gotta be home by 6:00, though. My parents are throwing a big party and they really want me to be there.  
Sasha: Right, right, you got it. Now let's get this thing started!

[laughter]  
Yes!

[game beeping]  
[both grunting]

Whoo! Top score.  
[sighs]

Phew!

[both giggle]

[siren wailing]  
Ah!

Whoo! Here we go.

[Anne screaming]  
Out of the way, Granny.

[Anne] Whoa!  
[laughing]

[Sasha whooping]

[slurping]

Anne: So that's what a unicorn tastes like. Corn syrup. [phone chimes] Huh?  
(She looks at her phone. There are two messages from her mom; both say "Where are you?" and "Party starts in 15 minutes!")  
Anne: Oh, shoot. It's almost 6:00. I gotta go, dude.  
Sasha: Family party, right? Lame. Let me guess, a clown? With balloon animals?  
Anne: [blushes] I know it's not the coolest, but this is important to them.  
Sasha: Mmm-hmm. [gasps]  
[phone chimes]  
Sasha: Oh, my gosh. Marcy says she found the perfect gift for you downtown. [laughs] A frog music box for the frog lover. I wonder if those gems are real. [pushes Anne] Come on. Let's keep this party train rollin'. Choo-choo!  
Anne: Sorry, dude. You don't understand. I really gotta go.  
Sasha: Oh, I understand, Anne. You're a good little girl who's gotta go home to her mommy and daddy. Come on. Hang out with your friends that love you.  
Anne: Sasha, I'd really like to, but-  
Sasha: [puts up her hand] Anne, this isn't cute anymore. We are meeting up with Marcy right now. End of discussion.  
(Anne is shocked for a moment, but gives in.)  
Anne: I guess it's okay if I'm a little late. [chuckles]  
(Scene changes to outside, and Anne and Sasha exit the coffee shop holding hands.)  
Sasha: Boom! I knew you'd change your mind.

flashback ends

I'm sorry for ruining your birthday anne sasha said

what was that grimes asked

nothing Sasha said

meanwhile rath (Rath resembles an orange and white bipedal muscular tiger with no tail and scruffy fur standing about 9 feet tall. He has one large black claw coming out of each of his wrists, green eyes, and black stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows. ) was sent through a rock then rath leaped onto a tree as ultimate echo echo (Ultimate Echo Echo has red eyes and red cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His head is wide and angular, with a silvery forehead and black "ears" on the sides. His Sonic Disks are red instead of blue and they look like his head, not having a sunken look to them. The spikes on the Ultimatrix symbol connect to some discs and he also has black stripes on his stomach and legs )used more sound waves to rath as Lucy slid over but ultimate echo echo turned into ultimate big chill and froze Lucy then rath tried to sneak attack but ultimate big chill went invisible and rath went through him then timed out

hey leave him alone Anne said

or else what Casey asked watching

or else we'll come in Sasha said with grimes Kevin and gwen

Sasha Anne said tears in her eyes and ran towards Sasha and hugged her but Sasha pushed her away and glared at casey

your toast you animal abuser Casey roared as she slammed the activation core down and engulfed the whole room in amber light.

The Xenotrix start surging with amber Codon energy then spread out root-like veins across her arm, causing it to bulged and pumped abnormally then travels up to her eyes as her eyelids closed tightly then shot them open as the eyes taken a reptilian shape.

Casey's body mass grew massively and her skin are now lime-green and scaled before she swung her arm out and grew claws out of her fingers then dropped on her hands and knees as sharp, black spikes grew out of her elbows and shoulders, her legs fused together into a long, serpent-like tail and grew blue dorsal plates from her back area.

She held up her head as it mutated into an anthropomorphic crocodile-monitor lizard head with amber eyes and orange sclera. She rose up and swung her arms out as she let out a blood-curdling roar.

Ultra lizard the zeno beast roared

woah Sasha said stay here Anne Sasha said as her eyes glowed pink as she jumped up and tried to attack ultra lizard who grabbed the sword and tossed her away

Sasha ! Anne Called out

Kevin hit the antitrix Kevin's body faded and turned into a dark red ghost known as Dark Shadow as He swiped at the screen finishing the transformation And punched Ultimate big chill who turned into ultimate cannonbolt as Kevin turned into wreckingbolt and turned the antikix dial and went anti-kix wreckingbolt "No way he can do that " Ben said " oh right vilgax"

Anti-kix wreckingbolt and Ultimate cannonbolt rolled into each other then kept on clashing as they both swicthed

Anti-kix Dark matter had red amour with spikes as Ultimate Rath ( Ultimate Rath has dark pink skin and white fur with red stripes. He is covered by fur everywhere except on his feet, hands, chest, neck, and most of his lower jaw. He has red bandages on his elbows, forearms, and wrists, and the ones on his wrists have three small red spikes on them. He has two giant claws on his hands and his fingers and toes now have smaller claws. He also has giant claws coming out from his elbows.

He wears black shorts with a white belt that has silver spikes and a silver buckle. He also has a red coat with red eyes and four yellow fangs which all together resemble a Panuncian. He has three giant red spikes on his back that is covered by his coat's hood, which is made up of long, thick, black fur. His face is white with flipped up hair and sideburns, and his eyebrows are now red and sharp.

Ultimate Rath wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. ) ran Towards him but Anti-kjix dark matter tossed some fluid crystals at Ultimate Rath who timed out then Kevin timen out then All three hit their watches Albedo grows A brown Beige Arm then A brown Beige tail then hits the ultmaitix as he transforms into Ultimate Humongausar and shot missles to the screen then ben hit his ommitrix Ben grew Big Beige Arms and Feet then Grew spikes on his back and a mace on his tail he had transformed into Humongaousr (Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthy lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out.

His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines.

Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. ) Then he turns the ommitrix dial 180 dergees and goes Ommi-naut Omni-Naut Humungousaur is covered in orange, white, and gray metallic space armor. His arms are covered in orange plating, his shoulders have neon green lights and white plating, the mace on his tail is cylindrical with grey spines running from his neck and back, his feet is black with neon green outlines, and his head is covered in a square-shaped orange and grey helmet with a secondary Omnitrix symbol on the face.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. ommi-naut humongauosar as Kevin grew black bushy arms then a tail then Bushy feet and hairy ears and sharp teeth Bashmouth hit the Antirix Symbol and went Anti-naut bashmouth

Bring it on Ultimate Humongausar said as Ommi-Naut Humongausar Flew towards him and used a shockwave witch moved Ultimate Humongausar back a bit As Anti-Naut BashMouth Flew and punched Ultimate Humongausar then Ommi-Naut Humongausar Flew and kicked Ultimate Humonagausor .

ok no more games Ultimate Humongausar said and turned into Ultimate spidermonkey and and spit out spider webs but Ommi-Naut Humongausar and Anti-Naut Bashmouth flew up

meanwhile heatblast and devil rat dashed at each other and collied fists as Heatblast punched Devil Rat then Devil Rat clawed at Heatblast then both punched each other in the face

Sprig and Polly was eating candy while watching the action Tatuarus Warrior tried to punch heatblast who turned into wildcat and jumped over.

Anne Ran over with a blue sword and cut Tatarus warrior's face as she roared and tried to attack Anne who jumped back but she jumped up and tried to slam her fists At Anne Who grabbed sprig and polly and ran out of the way as Gwen turned into Cannonbolt looks similar to Rollaway, albeit the markings on her eyes are upturned, similar to eyeliner. She has feminine lips, freckles, a hair clip on her left side, pink eyes and a cat symbol-shaped Omnitrix on her chest. Her skin is lavender, while her bolts and lips are purple. She has black markings on her torso and pelvis in a similar design to a bikini. Her bolts are also smaller than Ben's Cannonbolt and Rollaway.

Cannonbolt rolled into the Tatuarus Warrior as she turned into Buzz bomber and flew up and spat out honey at Cannonbolt

Aw man Cannonbolt said and turned into wildvine as Buzz bomber turned into Ouroburo but Wildvine Wrapped her then Ouroburo turned into Orcarlex and bit Wildvine as the girls returned to normal as both watches was offline.

yes we did it Ommi said casey should be down for a while

Aw man Gwen said as Ben fell in Anne's arms meanwhile Ultimate Albedo (Ultimate Albedo has a huge head, with his brain pushing outwards. He also has noticeably small arms and legs, and as such requires a hovercraft just to move and support his head, but he is still able to stand up in his hovercraft if he lands. He has two tendrils on each of his brows and four on his chin, black lips, and sharp teeth.

Ultimate Albedo has rectangular pupils and a third eye in the middle of his head, just below the Ultimatrix symbol (which, in an unusual first for an Ultimate form, lacks spikes) and two little black and red cyborg-like parts that surround his brain.

Ultimate Albedo's hovercraft is red and has an hourglass design on the front, along with two barreled turrets on the sides. )shot laser beams at Anti-naut Hotshot who flew up and shot a bunch of fire lasers then Ultimate ALbedo dodged but Grimes Jumped on him them Anti-Naut Hot shot blasted Ultimate Albedo as Ultimate Albedo fell down And timed out .

Damm you Gwendoyln you know what since your all about forgiveness I'll let you join me then I'll forgive you Casey said as Sasha Jumped up and kicked her in the face sending Casey across the ground

"let's get rid of this abomation" Sasha said as Anne tried to hold Sasha Back As sasha cut some of Anne's hair off "Anne I-i-"Sasha stammered and ran off"

Don't you run from me Casey said as her xenotrix came online again

Meanwhile in newtopia

does anyone have a feeling some threat is in newtopia Cooper asked

Ben and Lucy can handle it Gwen said

Besides we got packing to do Marcy said ( Marcy is a Chinese-American teenage girl, who is tall and slim. She has darker skin, short black shiny hair, and dark eyes. Marcy wears a faded gray hooded cape, complete with a white-furred collar which is held together with a brown shell. She also wears a brown metal chest plate, a stitched skirt, and grey winter snow boots which are wrapped with studded straps. Marcy has gray fingerless gloves on each of her hands, moreover, her signature primary weapon seems to be a golden hand-mounted crossbow (it can fold its two limbs plus hide an arrow when not in use) that is fitted onto her right forearm. Anne was amazed by Marcy's outfit and commented that it looks like an Amazon Warrior Queen.

meanwhile

Grrr...GRRRRRR!" growled Chimera. Her pupil start reacting abnormally, glowing as if it's an eclipse then expand greatly, removing visibility of her iris before shrinking down to the point the pupil is no longer visible then the whole sclera turned dark amber.

She start grunting in pain and her hand start twitching until her Xenotrix suddenly let out a violent spread of red-orange veins, completely wrapped around her hand and forearm before start expanding and pumping very violently and abnormal with several cricking and flashing effect. She start flinching and frail about as her whole body start increasing and expanding masses while the skin turns dark blue then there was movement within her waist as if something is trying to get out before two pair of exo-skeleton arachnid-like arms pours out of the sockets.

She growls even harder in pain as two short appendages burst out of her hips, shredding her pants and panties off before it got covered in exo-skeleton filled with fur, her legs extends, twisted and mold into arachnid legs then grew large abdomen out of her rear and spawn two more pair of legs.

Her back expands greatly and shredded her shirt then grew four large bumps before sprouting four arthropod wings of a mantis. She held up her claws near her face as she clutched her eyes very tightly and gritting her teeth hard, her face grew two new sockets above and below her main eyes, her teeth slowly sharpen into fangs and mandibles began to grow from the edge of her jaws. She swung her head up and opens her mouth.

"GrrrrrrrrrRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chimera let out a powerful scream that echoes across the dusk sky, causing Four Arms to turn around and the news chopper watched in horror as the scream fade. Chimera grunted as she slowly stood up on six legs.

She now has pale-blue skin, has six arachnid-like arms with two main arm gaining the aspect of the mantis' arms and edged arm blades; gain six pair of amber eyes, sharp fangs and mandibles on both side of her jaws. The Xenotrix symbol is on her naval but it's in Deactivate Mode, hence the dim amber color.

I'm in control so you stand now chance now ill crush all of you harvester said and whacked albedo away .

sprig and Polly vomited in their mouths as Anne was close to collapsing but Ben and sprig helped her up.

Anti-naut hotshot shot flames at harvester who slapped it away then rushed and and grabbed Anti-naut Hotshot's leg and slammed him down as kevin timed out.

I gotta save Kevin Ben said as he and gwen ran up and hit thier Ommitrixies

Ben's arm's turned red as he grew turned into four arm's Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair. and turned the ommitrix symbol and went ommi-kix four arm's Omni-Kix Four Arms is essentially a robotic/armored version of Four Arms. His helmet is red and has black protrusions resembling the head stripes on his normal counterpart as well as two green visors, with the mandible area being further reinforced by darker red plating. His shoulders, forearms and hands are covered by white plating, with his wrists having additional red plating. His torso and legs are encased primarily in black armor, with a red plate running across his chest, red thigh holsters, kneecaps and toe coverings and grey shin guards.

Omni-Kix Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

gwen is now a 10 ft. tall anthropomorphic dinosaur that somewhat resembles a Brontosaurus, has two shade of tan on her scaled body and torso, has the similar physique as Four Arms, long smooth tall, has fully green eyes. She now wore a full swimsuit-like bodysuit colored dark-blue with light blue stripes, with the Omnitrix symbol on her belt.

Titanosaurus! Titanosaurus called out

Oh come on Humongauosar is way cooler Ommi-kix four arms said as Harvester ran towards then and shot spider webs at then as Titanosaurus. broke free then Ommi-kix Four arms shot rocket fists at harvester who jumped up as Ommi-kix four arms glowed blue as OC ommi-kix Four arms jumped and punched her then Titanosaurus whacked her with her tail .

ben timed out .

Aw man ben said

This is nuts Sprig said we gotta do something Anne is my Best friend and I'm not letting her down ! a machine was loading

yes Casey said now All I need now is the ommi-key then it mutation will be permanet

Casey tapped her Xenotrix and transformed into some masivve collasal ape known as she grew spikes on her arms then her feet was hairy and rough her face grew hairy as she transformed into collasal ape.

guess only one alien can stop her now ben said as Sprig started pushing a blouder into a cannon

Where did you find that Lucy said as the ice melted

3 years ago Sprig said and pressed a button as the boulder was launched and it hit collasal ape

Collasal ape stomped on the ground as Lucy save sprig and Anne Grabbed ben and ran off.

incatiating new transformation Ommi said as Gwen became a female way big

Woah Ben said looking at what was going on Polly took out some kunchunks and started smashing the mutation machines then saw a plan untie all evil and take down ben tennyson, What the polly asked herself

way big and Collasal Ape grabbed each other's fists and then Way big kicked Collasal Ape down

Collasal Ape Jumped up and punched Way Big sending her back then jumped up and kicked Way big sending her back as Waybig blocked as A comsic ray blasted Collasal Ape

Ben lifted up the ommitrix core and drew a star and hit the dial Black substances ran though ben's arms and legs and then all of his body as his head became pure black Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. Alien X had a blue glow as he turned into OC alien x

OC Alien X grew into a giant then punched Collasal Ape

Amazing Ommi said a Celestialsapien

OC Alien X tapped the xenotrix timing Casey out then removed the xenotrix and tossed it to gwen who smashed it without hestitaion.

Ben Anne Lucy sprig and polly ran up.

ok casey it's over Gwen said As Casey just got up and looked at Gwen and began To Cry as Gwen Hugged her I'm so sorry As soon as I got that watch something came over me I tried to fight it but the mutation was too powerful Casey cried as gwen smiled "I'm just glad your back " Gwen smiled as Casey hugged back.

Nice job Ben Anne said you really came through this time Anne said oh sprig that blouder cannon was awesome then sasha came out of nowhere wait where is sasha Anne asked.

Meanwhile

sasha was alone with tears on her face

I'm sorry Anne but I just can't be with you or marcy Sasha said God I'm hopeless sasha said and cried her eyes out.

Anne help me please I can't hold on Sasha said as fell before Anne caught her

gotcha Anne said.

time in time in Ben said.

Sprig grabbed Anne's leg the hop pop grabbed sprig then Polly grabbed hop pop's leg.

Anne maybe you'd be better off with out me Sasha said and let go as she fell

meanwhile

at the farm

And then I hammered another toad and then Sprig came and told everyone it was a big fraud ben said.

Man I missed out lucy said

that was awesome through polly said

well it's time to go casey you ready Gwen asked as Casey got up

Ready when you are casey said as Gwen turned into clockwork and soon they were gone.

Let's hope we never deal with anything like that again Anne said as everyone else agreed.

meanwhile Clockwork and Casey arrived at a house

Gwen timed out

"Gwen ? , Casey ? Allison asked in disbelief

"your back cooper said

yeah Gwen said as Casey looked down

I'm sorry for the trouble I put you guys in I really loved animals and seeing them being abused hurt me so when I got the xenotrix it was like I wasn't myself I accept my crimes against humanity Casey said

I'm sorry For Bullying you Casey Simone said and hugged her.

then everyone got in a group hugged as Gwen fartted .

Oh man you reek kevin said

the credits shows Ben and Gwen on two sides ready to transform

then after the credits

it shows Albedo waking up in a dessert

this isn't over tennyson not even close Albedo laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that season 3 will start in march


	31. Start of the 10th hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisit the origins of Ben tennyson and read through the story of the boy who got the ommitrix and became a hero

well here we are the first special event for season 3

Start of the 10th hero

asumth do you plead innocent or guilty for nearly causing vilgax to take over the galaxy a Incurean named Milleous who resembles a big frog who has green skin with warts on his arms, head and chin. He wears a black and gold robe with a second purple robe underneath, black pants, and a gold necklace with three dark orbs on it. asked

guilty asumth sighed then walked into a portal

it shows a alien watchg flying through space then it shows Ben looking right into it before it lacthes on to him then it shows ben turn into four arms

then it shows heatblast show flames at a mutant parrot then it shows Xlr8 dashing away from hex's spell attacks then it shows stinkfly flying then it shows Cannonbolt roll into a mutant minotaur then it shows Ben with Gwen and Max then hits the dial

It started when an alien device did what

it did,

And stuck itself upon his wrist with

secrets that it hid,

Now he's got super powers, he's no

ordinary kid

He's Ben 10,

(Ben 10)

So if you see him you might be in for a

big surprise

He'll turn into an alien before your

very eyes

He's slimy, creepy, fast and shiny,

he's every shape and

size,

He's Ben 10,

(Ben 10)

All the powers he's on the case,

Fighting off evil from earth or space,

He'll never stop 'till he makes them

pay,

Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save

the day,

He's Ben 10,

(Ben 10, Ben 10)

(BEN, 10)

(Ben 10)

the scene shifts into a room where it shows a messy room with a bunch of sumo slammers and a alarm has been ringing for 10 minutes and the camera cuts to show a boy in a yellow shirt and blue sweatpants in bed snoring away before the door opens and Sandra busts in

Benjamin Tennyson wake up your going to be late Sandra said

five more minutes mom Ben groaned as water splashed on him

oh come on ( cough ) Ben said while coughing .

get dressed and eat your breakfast Sandra said as Ben groans and walks towards the bathroom

later Ben looks at his torn white shirt with a black stripe

that was my favourite comic give it back Ben said make us cash said yeah jt agreed as Ben punched cash then jt kicked Ben as Ben was beaten up and thrown towards a car which nearly hits him but a young girl alerts her mom then runs out to check on Ben as his eyes closed. Hey the young girl said looking at ben who was lying on a bed

Are you alright? the girl asked Yeah Ben said who are you?

Anne Boonchuy what about you ? Anne asked My name Is Ben Tennyson Ben said Wait are you related to Gwen Tennyson Anne asked

yeah My smart Brainy Cousin you know her ? Yeah She and My friend marcy always watch lucky girl Anne said

I should propably get home Ben said

ok catch you later Anne said

Anne did save my life Ben said and opened his 10th birthday present which was a dark green shirt with a 10 on the left corner.

happy birthday Ben Anne said handing Ben a present .whatever Ben said and put it on and ran downstairs

meanwhile Gwen and Marcy was walking towards school

so what are you planning this summer Gwen asked Marcy

I'm visiting my aunt and grandma in Tokyo Marcy said

I'm going on a road trip with my grandpa max and Ben Gwen said .

that's nice Marcy said as Gwen blushed when Marcy held her soft hand before Anne arrived on her bike

hey guys Anne said locking a chain around her bike

meanwhile Ben ran to school and arrived inside a classroom

I made it Ben said

first of all your late second of all wrong classroom Mrs prete said

aw man Ben pouted as the kids laughed at Ben who sulked and walked to his classroom as Mr white already has a detention sheet on Ben's desk

can my life get any worse Ben asked himself

today class our light bulbs come from the waybright industry so today we are welcoming Mr waybright and his daughter Sasha waybright .

a 35 year old man with a black suit walked in with Sasha who was smiling

Ben glared at her

Ben was walking home from school one day and saw Anne and Sasha in a alleyway as Sasha was spraypainting a wallhey what are you doing Ben called out as Anne got terrified.Ben what are you doing here Sasha asked annoyedI was walking home but I come and see this well it ends now come on Anne Ben saidBen I think it's best you should go Anne saidBen was in shockshe dosent need you anymore you worthless piece of trash Sasha said as Ben just walked offBen tackled Sasha down as Sasha kicked Ben off her as the teacher broke up the fight

meanwhile

what do you think happened to Sasha Anne asked

said she was sick Marcy said

oh no Gwen said

I know Marcy said as Anne saw a video

mar mar look Anne said and showed a video of Ben fighting Sasha

oh man Sasha kicked his butt Marcy said

later

Ben Tennyson do you have anything to say for yourself the principal said

no Ben said looking down

"you may leave" the nice principal said

"hey loser going down" Kevin said pushing Ben into the elevator and pressed a lot of buttons causing the elevator to malfunction before running off

"hello" Ben called out

meanwhile

the rust bucket arrived at gwen's school

grandpa Gwen said and hugged him

hey pumpkin ready to go max asked

yeah Gwen said

meanwhile Ben was finally out of the school and walked and tripped on the ground

need some help a voice asked

Ben looked up and saw Anne holding out her hand and smacked it away

go away Ben said and stromed off as Anne sighed before riding off on her bike

Ben was walking on the road as the rv pulled up

Ben Gwen said and hugged him

hey Ben said and hugged back

how's it going sport anything new max asked hugging him

"got locked in the bathroom and elevator" Ben said and walked into the rv and sat down as gwen and max looked concerned

soon the rv pulled into the park

first stop of the road trip kids max said "alright let's get this summer started" Ben said excited.

nature rocks Gwen said as it was night

now how about you two get some wood for the fire max said getting out the grill

okay Gwen said and ran in the forest

Ben followed but got lost

oh man well I don't need science to get out of this jam Ben said as a green light was heading down

a shooting star Ben said wait it's coming for me Ben said and ran but the impact sent him flying

what the Ben said as the pod opened up as a watch was inside

is that a watch cool Ben said as it leaped and latched on to Ben like a leech

get it off Ben said

meanwhile

I got the firewood Gwen said

where's Ben max asked grilling hot dogs

meanwhile

Ben started playing around with it and saw a sillouete of a guy with four arm's

cool Ben said and hit the watch

Ben grew two muscular arm's " woah " Ben said as he grew two more eyes and then finished transforming

ben is now a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair.

"what am I" the red four armed alien asked himself I know four arm's

four arm's leaped up on a tree then punched it

then landed next to a batch of stones

I have a idea four arm's said and tossed a stone over the campsite into a lake then tossed another one over mount Rushmore

four arm's was about to toss a their one when a laser destroyed it then a orange drone arrived and shot a laser beam at four arm's who ran away avoiding the laser beams then jumped up and below smashed the robot with his fists .

"alright' four arm's said as Gwen and max arrived to see Ben having timed out

"I'm. me again" Ben said

"Ben what happened here" max said and saw the ommitrix

"I don't believe it" max said

"believe what" Ben and gwen asked

"nothing" max said

so I was walking around when this star came around but it wasn't a star it was a pod containing a watch it latched on. to me then I turned into this four armed alien then this drone came after me Ben explained

we should call it a night max said .

meanwhile

Anne was crying herself to sleep

"where did I go wrong Anne asked herself why does he hate me I mean sure I chose Sasha over Ben but it was a tough decision and I need to find Ben "Anne said and looked up

meanwhile

it was early morning and gwen woke up and saw Ben outside

"it was all a dream no way Ben could turn into a alien" Gwen said as Ben hit the core of the ommitrix

crystals went up on Ben's arm's then shards came on his upperback as he spun around and lifted up crystals and did a pose Ben is now a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sportstwo crystalshards on his back and has yellow eyes and a sharp point on his head. He wears a sleeveless uniform which is black with a yellow "V" stripe on the middle of his torso.

"I'll call him diamondhead "diamondhead said and made a statue of himself

Ben Gwen asked wearing pink pyjamas is that you

yeah diamondhead said cool right .

what else can you turn into Gwen asked as a few drones came out of nowhere as diamondhead tossed a few shards

crystal projectiles sweet diamondhead said and ran towards the drones as they grabbed him with wires as Gwen came out of the rv with a knife and tried to cut the wires as diamondhead turned his hands into blades and cut the wires then shot more projectiles at the drones destroying them

kids max said get in

Ben timed out as they soon drove off

meanwhile a mad scientist dr Animo who had pale green skin, yellowish eyes, and shoulder-length white hair. he was checking on his mutated experminets when A man came in

Everyone is complaining about your animals the landlord said keep it down or your out of herrrrrrrreee! he shouted as a Mutated minotaur kicked him out

now we must go my friends Dr animo said and rode a green and brown mutant eagle across the city

meanwhile

Max was driving on the highway

We have reports of a man riding a mutant eagle and owns a mutant bull . a reporter said.

kids looks like we're going on a monster hunt Max said with a smile as Ben scrolled through his aliens

"Ben no we need to go together and form a plan" gwen said

"This one should be good" ben said and hit it

Purple metal liquid went around ben as Ben jumped at the screen Upgrade has a predominantly plum-colored exterior with a violet torso and thighs. He has purple stripes that extend from his body, resembling circuitry, the circle on the front of his head being his eye. Upgrade wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Upgrade touched the rv and went in the rv and upgraded it and then drove faster

soon they arrived at a market as Ben timed out

Let's do this Ben said and ran towards the mall

meanwhile so I was thinking these would work well with my pink swimsuit Sasha said holding pink flip flops

their amazing Anne said as a bunch of people screamed

what's going on Anne asked

I'm not sure but who cares Sasha said as a mutant bull rushed in

aaaa! Sasha and Anne screams as they rush away before the mutant Minotaur grabbed Sasha

let her go Anne said as the Minotaur shocked her away with its elbow sending Anne flying

Anne! Sasha called out and tried to get free as Dr animo on a mutant rabbit grabbed her

Sasha waybright Dr animo said your father hated my experiments and abused animals now ill turn you into a animal Dr animo said as Gwen and max ran in

where's Ben max asked

Ben Gwen called out as Ben was eating a grilled cheese sandwich and watching zingo

Ben your the hero Gwen said

1 I timed out 2 it's Sasha Ben said

my friend Gwen said before realizing what he said

Sasha Ben you have to save her Gwen pleaded

no way she took Anne from me Ben said she derseves what's coming to her .

Ben there's a old saying let the past go and move on max said seriously and with great power comes great responsibility max said as a green light shined

Ben was becoming wide like a ball on as he grew a yellow shell on his back is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is predominantly white, with black on his upper half. He also has four white claws protruding from both of his paws. He has green eyes and considerably small, yet sharp teeth.

woah Ben said and fell over as max and gwen picked him up as Ben ran then tripped and then rolled into a ball as Dr animo was about to blast Sasha cannonbolt rolled into the Minotaur as the beam reflected off of cannonbolt's shell and it hit a random kid as his arm turned yellow and his eyes was green as he grew 9 ft tall and grew a tail and lion claws

oh man cannonbolt said as the kid tried to grab cannonbolt who rolled away as the kid gave chase as the other mutants chased cannonbolt then Gwen ran over and grabbed as Dr animo pointed the gun as Gwen and max then Sasha was riding a stopping cart as Anne was pushing and then Sasha grabbed the ray gun

ha got your gun oldly Sasha said and stuck out her tongue and lowered her eyelid then aimed at Dr animo who blocked

Sasha no Gwen said you'll make worse

then what do I do Sasha asked

I have a plan Gwen said Ben you ready

Ben Anne asked confused as cannonbolt rolled into a elevator which broke down as the kid grabbed cannonbolt and roared

you think you can not eat me cannonbolt said and timed out

aw man Ben said as Gwen shot the kid returning him to normal as Ben had grabbed on to a banner and climbed up then slipped

"gaah " Ben said as Anne caught him

you okay Anne asked

yeah Ben said as Anne set him down

the mutant Minotaur ran towards Gwen who zapped him and then zapped the rabbit and the parrot

the Minotaur roared and ran towards Dr animo who ran

cool watch can I borrow it for a sec Sasha said

it's stuck on me and no Sasha your just going to take it with your greedy parents Ben said and walked off

ben wait max called out and ran after him

so Gwen wanna head to a mgic show Sasha said

sure Gwen said as they all walked towards the magic show as Anne looked guilty

meanwhile Ben what was that about max asked

Anne and I were friends until I caught her spray painting with Sasha Ben said .

you really can't hold grudges against people it ruins friendships Ben just give Sasha another chance max said

alright Ben said and ran and saw a mage

that has grey skin with black symbols on his shoulders. His attire is like that of a tribal or a nomad. He wears a red and black dress and hood, and black pants that are torn beyond his knees. He wears what appears to be some talismans under his neck. He also has black arm guards and long socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His face is painted white and black to resemble a skull. He has black fingernails and toenails his name was hex .

woah who's he Ben asked.

I'm not so sure he's a good guy max said

don't worry I'll keep a eye on him Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Ben's arm's turned grey and slimy and his feet turned grey and slimy as Ben was smaller and shaped like a small frog which is a grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien who is only 5 inches tall.[CN 1]He has large, orange eyes, with rectangular pupils. He wears a green jumpsuit with a black stripe going down the middle of the chest, which connects to black rings around his neck and waist, black rings around his wrists, and black coloring from the knees down.

he wears the Omnitrix symbol on his back.

grey matter should be nice the small alien said before following hex.

a magician took out a wand and then summons a random woman who was black skinned and had dark hair to the stage

nice Anne said and whistles as Sasha smiles a bit before hex teleported to the stage and grabbed the staff

it's mine hex said as greymatter looked at some wired

according to my calculations I should cut this one grey matter said and cut it with his teeth

a camera fell on hex then grey matter made another one fall on hex then Ben timed out as hex glared at Ben

continue with your act I'll just be running for my life Ben said and tried to hit the ommitrix but nothing worked hex blasted Ben as Ben blocked and was sent flying as Ben turned into a new alien which has a slender, humanoid body. His body is mostly blue, but his shoulders, armpits and ankles are light blue, while his chest, abdomen, neck and the lower part of his face are cyan. He has three blue fingers on each of his hands and three-toed dark cyan feet, with the third toe being on the back of his feet. He has greenish blue eyes. He has a light blue V stripe on his forehead, one coming from each eye, one on his nape and, one in each finger and two in his thighs. He has two orange wings with black edges and two dark cyan antennae.

woah I'm a bug and i smell Ben said and shot goo at hex who teleported and shot flames at ben who flew up

I'm stinkfly stinkfly said

can thus day get Gwen said as Anne covered her mouth " don't finish that sentence dude " Anne said as Gwen and max looked on at the fight as stinkfly tried to punch hex who flew up and shot a spell at stinkfly who dodged as the two flew around then stinkfly punched hex and kicked him away and he timed out

as man Ben said and nearly hit the ground but max caught him as hex shot a couple of energy blasts at the Tennysons as they all ran

we should get outta here Sasha said

we can't leave them here defenceless Anne said

he's gotta a alien watch he'll recharge soon he dosent need you Anne you don't even need him let's go besides are you really going to fight a mage Sasha said

but Anne said before Sasha grabbed her hand

end of discussion Sasha said and Anne gave in but the doors was shut

aw man Sasha said

Ben timed in and hit the ommitrix

He raises his right arm as blue skin engulfed it, changing his hand into 3 sharp, black scissor-like claws with black marking on his wrist as blue spikes jutted out from his elbows while a black strip appeared on his bicep as a pointed black helmet appeared around his head as black linings appeared above and the right sides of his eyes. He then spin around as a white collar covered his neck. He then stops spinning as he open his all-green eyes on his blue skinned face as they shined briefly while smiling his now sharp canine teeth while a green visor appeared over his eyes, just stopping above his mouth.

Ben then starts running for a bit and hops up. He then lands on his now transformed legs, that are now blue velociraptor-like legs with blue spike jutted out of his backwards knees. He has feet like the raptor with the 3rd hanging high toe/claw, but there is a black rollerball between the 2 regular toes. His had black clothing all the way down to just above the spiked knee with white lines on the leg helms. He then started to run all over the place at super speed before stopping and posing.

he resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet, which is made up of his skin and part of his has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. he also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is dressed in black pants and turtleneck shirt with a blue stripe on the center.

all right Ben said xlr8 is here to save the day

really xlr8 how original Sasha dead panned

not like you got any thing better xlr8 said and then dashed over to hex who flew up then xlr8 ran up the walls then jumped and then kicked hex in the face as max caught the wand and broke it

nice job grandpa Gwen said

hello xlr8 said real hero here xlr8 said and dashed over and ate his sandwich then dashed over and checked out a lot of stuff like clothes

Ben finally timed out

hello Sasha said wait where are you again

2 hours aw come on Sasha said fine I'm wait bye

what happened Anne asked my mom. will take two hours to get here Sasha said as Ben ran in the rv with Gwen

you guys could hang with us for a while Gwen said

no way Sasha said as Anne ran in

Anne get back here ri-forget it you'll regret it Sasha said and stopped once the rv drove off into the distance

that was close Anne said

ok Anne mind telling me why you chose Sasha over me ben asked.

I Anne started before Gwen interrupted

Ben leave her alone Gwen said

Gwen she bailed on me Ben said

people have their reasons but Anne isn't ready to tell you Gwen said

I'm sorry Anne said

meanwhile

Sasha got mugged as she fell asleep but sleeping cloths.

soon Sasha woke up in a dark lab

where am I Sasha asked

oh Sasha don't you remember me a one eyed android asked in a lab coat his name was Daniel

your my dad's rival what happened anyways you used to be best of friends Sasha asked

money and business Daniel said now your friend you saved you at the mall call him here Daniel said darkly

meanwhile

Ben adjusted the ommitrix and dialed up xlr8 and hit the dial

grass went on Ben's arm's and legs as it went on his face and he has one eye ben is now a plant-like humanoid who has two arms with four fingers on each hand. His hands are covered with leaves. Wildvine has spikes on his hands and elbows. His hands and feet are dark green, and his body, arms, legs, and head are lime green. Ben has vines on his arms, and wrinkles on his stomach, neck, and a portion of his legs. He has a large dark green leaf connected to his back and torso and has dark green lips. He has one blue eye, and a lime green leaf acting as a collar around his neck. He also has large, dark green seeds on his back.

how about vine man Anne said eating a hot dog

boring Ben said

yeah even I thought that was lame Gwen said

how about wildvine max said

nice see he gets it wildvine said

nah your grandma called her plant that max said ad wildvines extends his arm's to a branch and swung up and down

later we see Ben turn into four arm's as he starts punching things then Ben turned into xlr8 and ran up on water

oh yeah xlr8 said as later Ben went upgrade and upgraded Anne's phone as a call finally reached

Anne Sasha asked

yeah Anne said

listen meet me at the old factory in Boston called Daniel's express Sasha said and bring Ben Sasha said

a drone soon came

go upgrade said this should be easy

a big robot came

I can upgrade said before timing out "Aw man " Ben said

meanwhile the rv arrived at Daniels express

Sasha Anne called out

hello anyone Anne asked as the three of them fell into a hole as they slid down and then landed to see Daniel standing next to sasha who was on the ground

Sasha ! Anne said and lunged for daniel but max held her back

No anne there's no telling what he'll do Max said

yes Daniel said well anyway time to die Daniel said and shot a blast out of a cannon as max got in the way and pushed the cannon over as a huge blast came towards the screen as Anne's eyes turned blue for a split second

BOOM!

Meanwhile

A laser beam hit a tree burning it as ben looked nervous then he timed in

Great ben said and transformed into diamondhead

oh come on I was going for cannonbolt Diamondhead said as he shot a few shards at the robot who slapped them away as Diamondhead punched the ground as a crystal Platform lifted him up as he jumped and punched the robot in the face and stabbed it with crystals then started punching and kicking the body .

think I did it Diamondhead said as there was an explosion

oh no Gwen Grandpa Max Anne and maybe sasha but still I'm coming diamondhead said and used crystals to get to the city but timed out when he was halfway as ben jumped on a tree branch as it snapped and ben fell over

BANG!

Ben woke up and saw green and purple liquid ozzing out of pipes bluiding ruined and no sign of gwen max or Anne .

"Am I too late? did everyone else" ben said with tears but wiped his face

No it's never too late I have to save the day only I can it has to be me Ben said and adjusted his ommitrix and dialed up Four arms

Cause it's hero time ben said and slammed the core down .

Ben's eyes turned green as he grew two extra arms then turned into four arms as he punched his fists finishing the transformation

Let's do this four arms said and leaped up to a bluiding and looked around to see daniel looking at sasha who was crying

You Fiend Sasha said as her eyes turned purple as she leaped towards Daniel and punched him and started punching his face then jumped back and kicked him

patheic sasha Daniel said and punched sasha down as she tried to get up but Daniel aimed a gun at her head

Do it I don't care I lost everything Sasha said tears streaming down her face

Four arms leaped and punched Daniel as he was sent flying

oh yeah he did not see that coming four arms said as Daniel fell into a machine as blue fluids came out and mixed with the green fluids and they mixed with the purple flames as they got close as four arms grabbed sasha and leaped to saftey and ran but timed out

nowhere to run daniel said

They're flames everywhere let us go sasha said

your not going anywhere until you are dead Daniel said as a brick hit him in the face as the screen shifts over to show Anne standing with Gwen And Max

There's plenty more where that came from Anne said

your okay ben said and hugged Max and gwen

Anne saved us I'm not too sure how but it happened Gwen said .

I failed Ben said the city is on total fire And I don't know how to stop it ben said

"you gotta believe in your self ben and look the right way" Max said

Yeah Ben said and dialed up a new hero that looked like he was on fire

It's hero time Ben said and hit the core

Flames went on Ben as he screamed out in pain as red motlen rocks broke Ben is now a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes.

Heatblast the pyronite said and jumped up and shot a fire ball at the cannon blowing it up then crossed his fists and absorbed the fire.

Woah Gwen said as Max smirked

Daniel Ran away but Max punched him

Just like the good old days max said

That was awesome Heatblast said and shot a fireball to the sky making fire works

As a car arrived

Anne Mrs Boonchuy said and hugged her as Mr boonchuy hugged Anne Too

Sasha smiled and looked at Gwen

Hey Ben Thanks for saving Me Sasha said said as there was burn marks on her face

No prob I do What I do Heatblast said and timed out then Anne hugged ben

thanks ben Anne said smiling "I'm not sure when I'll see you next but good luck Anne said said then hugged Gwen " Stay Cool" Anne said to Gwen

See ya Ben said then looked up as the ommitrix showed a 10th alien

Best summer ever Ben said


	32. Power of 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and marcy tells sprig and polly the time they first met

let's roll in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

let's go

It shows Anne Sasha and marcy crowding around a music box in Anne's hands as Ben and Gwen run towards them kevin trips ben into the music box then the six of them are teleported as It shows Marcy wake up in newtopia then it shows Anne And sprig bouncing off of mushrooms with a temple in the background . we cut to see Gwen and Marcy swing around newtopia on crossbows as the then see cooper reading a book Then it shows Polly flex her muslces .then it shows Hop pop reading. then It shows Ben hit the core of the ommitrix. it shows heatblast against a frog with a mushroom on its head. then it shows anne and sprig running from a monster before Humungousaur punches it .Then it shows shockrock sprig and anne battling trointio on top of a train. then it shows jetray flying with sprig .then it shows anne grab sprig then xlr8 runs and grabbed them both.then it shows anne and sprig surrounded by mudmen then it shows sasha jump up with a purple sword and battles anne then it shows Lucy toss mud at a salamander then it shows cannonbolt do a cannonball splashing water at Gwen and Anne and Polly then it four arms punch thronblade away then it shows Cooper Marcy and gwen in newtopia then it shows anne try to take leaves out of her hair then everyone comes in.

Hey uh Gwen Polly asked

yeah Gwen responed

when did you and marcy meet for the first time Polly asked as Both Marcy and Gwen looked at the little tadpole

well it was a long time ago marcy said

Before our epic road trip Gwen said as ben turned into shock rock

"What's a road trip Sprig and polly " asked

remember the trip to newtopia Lucy asked

yeah sprig and polly said

that was it Anne said

anyway on to my story Gwen said as shockrock started to recharge his phone

flashback

A young 7 year old girl named Gwen tennyson woke up from bed she had a bunch of lucky girl wallpapers and a blue painted wall and a black desk with books on it and a photo of her and ben who was making a funny face

Gwen got out of bed and went to the bathroom brushed her teeth

then Gwen got dressed and ran downstairs

Good morning Gwen natilte said

Morning mom Gwen said rushing to pour her cereal

woah what's the rush sweetie Natitle said.

I wanna continue on my science project Gwen said if the school had let me take it home I would have been finished a long time ago Gwen said.

Ok But Slow down you don't wanna choke like Ben did Natitle said

last week

the tennysons was having a family dinner as Ben was rapidly eating then choke on a squid as max helped ben get it out.

Oh yeah He hated Squids ever since Gwen said about to walk out the door ."stay safe dear Natilte said as Gwen waved and walked towards the school

Gwen Arrived at her school and ran straight for the science class before she was tripped by a girl named Nicole causing gwen to fall into the door.

Nicole Simone and alexandra all laughed at Gwen's misfortune.

Hey leave her Alone 9 year old Marcy said walking towards the girls before tripping .

Marcy! 9 year old Anne said walking towards her and helping her up .

You girls are so lame picking on younger girls because you know you can't handle the big leagues 9 year old Sasha said .

Sasha waybright the 3 Nicole and her lackies said then scurried off

You okay Anne asked looking at Gwen who looked like she was about to cry .

I guess Gwen said.

come on Class is about to start Marcy said as the four of them walked to class ( A/N no I will not be describing what happens in the class cause I don't wanna plus it's gonna be boring )

Gwen started walking around the lunch table and remembered casey moved

oh right Gwen said

Hey Gwen you wanna sit with us Marcy said not looking Gwen in the eyes.

um sure Gwen said and walked with Marcy to a table as Sasha and Anne was Gossiping about boys

So Jamie is cool but he likes boys Sasha said

I know total bummer Anne said

Hey Girls Marcy said walking towards them with Gwen you don't mind if Gwen Joins us do you ?

no not at all Sasha smiled

Gwen and Marcy sat down

Anyway I've notice you too are really hyped about the whole science fair you two should totally team up Anne said causing Marcy and Gwen to blush in embarassemet .

Are you sure I-i've been working on a solo project Gwen said

same here we can't just undo all the process Marcy said .

relax I was joking Anne said.

Okay Gwen do you wanna come with us we're getting pizza Sasha said

sure gwen said .

ok this is going to be great anne said as sasha got up and ran towards the slides.

Meanwhile Nicole and her lackies went to the science room which had a bunch of wooden tables and some experments around on each table

Nicole took out a baseball bat.

Meanwhi

English ended as Gwen and Marcy ran towards the science room and saw thier expermints destroyed.

My project Gwen said picking up her maze 10000. A/N speical guest for whoever gets that refence .

My mouse trap Marcy said holding a box with dead rats inside.

ugh what now Marcy said .

do what Anne said Team up Marcy Gwen said.

well depsarte times call for desparte measures Like Bowser in Super Mario Rpg Marcy said.

Let's do this Gwen said .

Soon the duo grabbed as much supplies as they needed to try and create a water fitler.

teachers was complaing about salt water Marcy said

EEEE Anne screamed scaring Marcy and Gwen and causing them to trip and drop some bottles .

Anne ! you scared us Gwen said.

I'm sorry I can't beleive you two are working together Anne said.

first time for everything I guess Gwen said .

So how is it going to work Anne said as Marcy put down the blueprints

First, the large internal surface area physically traps sediments and contaminants. Then, activated carbon acts like a magnet for compounds like lead and volatile organic compounds aswaterpasses through. Finally, chemical reactions inside thefilterreduce chemicals like chlorine on explained .

Ok so um Sasha is waiting outside Anne said

wait but the bell hasn't rung Marcy said

You two were so busy Anne said as the three girls ran towards the exit as Sasha was about to get her mom's car

Anne Marcy and Gwen arrived.

good you made it Sasha said.

Then it shows the four kids in a mansion as they were watching a cartoon about happy aliens.

So what's you experiment Sasha asked Gwen and took a bite of her pizza

well someone broke mine so Marcy and I have to work together. Gwen said as Sasha spit out her lemonade

who did it Sasha said.

um I'm not sure Marcy said .

pretty sure Nicole did it Anne said finishing her pizza .

Ok Anne and I will check out Nicole's house you two get working on your project Sasha said.

Gwen took out a phone and dialed in a number.

hi grandpa Gwen said.

Meanwhile

Sasha and Anne was walking towards Nicole's house.

we shouldn't do this Anne said.

Anne they messed with our friends now Nicole and her lackeys are going down Sasha said and punched her fist

Meanwhile Gwen and Marcy was waiting outside as the rustbucket arrived .

Hey pumpkin Max said as Gwen and up and hugged him.

So-m-many clowns 7 year old Ben said walking around in the background

Grandpa this is my friend Marcy wu Gwen said.

Hi Marcy said shyly

Ben come out Max said as Ben came out as if he saw a ghost.

What's wrong with Ben Gwen asked.

Ben went to the circus with me then he saw tentacles and clowns then Ben got the scare of his life Max said and chuclked .

not funny Grandpa Ben said as the kids walked into the rustbucket as Max began to drive as Gwen sat upfront.

Come on Ben said playing sumo slammers.

you play sumo slammers Marcy asked.

Yep it's my favourite game Ben said.

Wanna play Marcy asked.

your on Ben said.

Meanwhile

Sasha and Anne walked into a empty house .

Ok Nicole where are you Sasha called out as Anne got the chills.

In here Nicole said As sasha sprinted and walked into a closet as Alexandra closed the door and locked it.

Meanwhile

"Sasha where are you" Anne asked.

"Over here " Sasha's voice said as Anne ran over to find her friend as Anne ran into a room of pineapples

Blugh Anne said and stuck out her tongue.

Soon some 'ghosts' came into the room .

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Anne screamed and ran out of the room as A Demon with a wooden red mask came infornt of Her causing Anne to zip away

The a baby with a chainsaw came infornt of her.

"let me live" Anne cried

Meanwhile

"let's see we need 1-2 empty plastic water bottles. Scissors. Towel or paper towels (for spill clean up) Cheesecloth or gauze to cover the mouth of the bottle. Rubber bands. Any materials you think will make a great filter (cotton balls, sand or gravel, uncooked pasta noodles, coffee filters, etc" Marcy said looking at a list

Ok it's now or never Gwen said as the four of them walked into the store.

We see Gwen get paper towels

then we see Ben walking around playing sumo slammers

then we see marcy grab some rubber bands

as We see Max and Ben eating hot dogs.

Soon they had to drive over to a friend's house

ok kids wait here Max said as Marcy was beating Ben as she had 500,000 points as Ben had 80,000 points

How are you so good Ben asked.

years of experince plus I read the instructions Marcy said causing Ben to groan.

Meanwhile Anne and Sasha was tied to chairs

Where Are we Anne asked as she was blindfolded.

if you don't let us go you can forget coming to my awesome birthday party and we just got the new hot tub that everyone likes Sasha said.

ugh Fine Simone Alexandra untie them Nicole said

Sasha and Anne untied themselves And then Sasha did a backflip and punched Nicole in the face then Anne's Hand and ran out.

Get them Nicole said as the lackeys ran after them but the door was slammed on then

1 hour later

Anne and Sasha ran towards the school to look for Marcy and Gwen.

hey guys Gwen called out as she and Marcy ran towards them

hey did you finish Anne asked.

Yeah it was tough Marcy said.

but we pulled it off Gwen said and wiped some sweat off her face.

not so fast Nicole said say goodbye because once we show everyone this video Nicole said As A 12 year old girl in a red wolf shirt named rebecca came and grabbed it and broke the tape and stomped on it

Leave my sister alone or esle I'll show them this tape Becky said

of course Nicole said as she and her lackies ran off.

we soon see kids showing off random science projects

but soon we show Gwen and Marcy take off a curtain and showcase a waterfilter that looked epic.

this is the w.f.f the waterfilterfoutain Marcy said

it works like a waterfountain and a filter but you can also remove the sugar from a certain juice Gwen said and took out a juice bottle and poured it in as the substances split into two.

teachers and students can use this however they like Marcy said as everyone started clapping.

ladies and gentlemen due to such genorusity and teamwork I present the winners of this science fair Marcy Wu and Gwen Tennyson a 35 year old teacher said handing the duo a trophy as Ben's parents Gwen's parents Anne's Parents' Marcy's parents Max Ben 3 year old Baby Gen and Becky Anne . was clapping as Becky soon ran upstage to celebrate as Gwen and Marcy smiled as Becky hugged Gwen .

Flashback over

and that's how it happend Gwen said as it was begining of sunrise .

yep and Now you got a cousin who has the most important weapon in the universe Ben said As Polly punched him in the face

that was a awesome story cooper said.

indeed Sprig said so you wanna go to steal more snacks Sprig asked again

too tired Lucy said.

I wonder what we'll face next Gwen said

I'm not sure but as long as we stick together nothing can stop us Marcy said.

right Anne said as Marcy jumped up and did a power pose then tripped and fell out of the window and landed on some pillows outside

I'm okay Marcy said offscreen as everyone sighed

how was that exicting right

next up is Amphibian house 10

but here is a small teaser

it shows a portal open

then it shows Anne take out a sword then it shows Ben with a light purple-brownish background as He slammed hit hand on the ommitrix

then we see King trying to free himself from Anne as we see Gus and sprig High five

as we cut to see cannonbolt and litlh starring at each other As Luz is in the middle of them

then we see Luz Anne King and Sprig looking at something in awe


	33. Amphibian House 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda needs to restore her magic so She Liltlh Luz Amity Gus King and willow go the land of amphibia

we cut to a house where Eda and litlh are looking at a list of ingrdeints.

eye of vampire Eda said

ear of donkey Lillth said

wait we need a skin of an rare amphibian Eda said don't worry sis I just know where to look Lilth

We cut to see the music box opening Anne , Sasha ,Marcy Ben Gwen and kevin's eyes are wide as we cut too Luz walking through the door as we see Anne and ben look at Luz and smile

then we see king holding a crown then we cut to see Sprig slingshot mud at a eagle-lion hyrid

then we see Ivy karate chop a frog in the face

then we cut to Gus talking to an Illusion

then we see Lucy transform into her leopan form then we see Hop pop reading

then we see Gwen in her lucky girl suit smile and wave her wand

then Marcy fires a crossbow

then we see Maddie jump up and throw a few curses

then we see Eda draw on a paper and use a paper bomb

then we see Amity shoot a fire blast

then we see Polly take out a mace

the we see litth about use a spell

then we see Ben jump up as he turns into rath who claws his way through the forest before heatblast burns the trees then diamondhead cuts the trees then cannonbolt rolls around before xlr8 dashed through a tree then slapbacks punched a tree then humonguasor whipped his tail then four Arms leaped up and turned into Jetray and landed in a purple city as Anne and Luz stand next to Jetray who turned into shockrock

then we see everyone together in wartwood as Anne luz and ben was in the middle .

We soon see the planter family selling scream beans as usual .

scream beans come and get lucy said and ate one.

Man it's nice to be back at wartwood again Anne said.

And it's nice too Be back on this planet Ben said as Anne glared

this is just hitting me now you went interstaller Anne said.

I'm sorry Ben said I wanted a sneak Peek of other worlds .

did you catch Any stars Sprig asked.

nope Ben said but name some friends along the way

Kids get back to work Hop pop said as Ben Anne and sprig went back to work

meanwhile

Another world Luz said as She willow Gus and even a healed Amity was excited .

yes but you kids gotta be careful alright Eda said.

We will Luz said and put her hand on Amity's shoulder causing Amity to blush slightly

okay let's do this litlth said with a sigh as she opened a portal as they and king walked through.

meanwhile Polly was hopping away from hop pop

you'll never take me alive Hop pop Polly said.

get over here you have to eat your vegetables Hop pop said as Lucy laughed at the scene

kids Anne said

I know right Ben said

says the guy who hates vegetables Anne said as Lucy laughed

there was a new alien on the ommitrix

new alien alright Ben said and hit the ommitrix

Ben's ears got pointy as he had a green aura.

Wait nothing happened Ben said

your ears Anne said.

they are really pointy Lucy said.

ben tapped his ommitrix but it was on red.

what a ripoff Ben said .

as Polly jumped in the bathroom

Polly eat your vegetables righ- Sprig! Ivy called out

yeah Sprig said whats the deal.

some witches arrived in wartwood Ivy said.

witches Ben said as Ivy looked at Ben and their ears looked like Ben's

Ben's ears returned to normal as his ommitrix timed in

Soon Anne ran out and bumped into some one

Oh sorry Anne said and helped Luz out and gasped.

Luz noceda Anne said

Anne boonchuy Luz noceda said.

It's great to meet you Luz and Anne said at once

wait you two know each other Sprig said.

Well I heard of Luz through Instagram Anne said.

same here Luz said as Ben arrived and saw them

Luz! Ben shouted .

Ben! Luz said

what are you doing here luz said

ok so on Anne's birthday a girl named Marcy heard of a music box so Sasha tricked Anne into stealing it then Anne opened it and here we are Ben said .

wow the calamity box is back on Amphibia wow Eda said.

a witch oh my gosh Maddie said arriving

I'm Maddie flour Maddie said

Hi willow said

hello handsome Lucy said to Gus

hi Gus said nerovusly then looked at willow

she scares me Gus whispered .

what weapons do you have polly asked as Luz screamed and picked up polly and polly whacked Luz with 'dorris'

no one cuddles me polly said.

ok ok now this is nice and all but why are you here Hop pop asked

I'm Eda Clawthorne and this is Luz,Gus ,King Amity willow my sister Litlh.

your so cute Anne said and hugged King

let go king said trying to free himself.

Oh I'm Anne this is Hop pop sprig ivy maddie and polly Anne said.

And this is my cousin Lucy Ben said.

ok we need your help litlh said.

wait a mintue your the evil witch Ben said and dialed in cannonbolt and hit the core down transforming into cannonbolt and rolled towards Lilth

stop she's on our side Luz said as Cannonbolt stopped really he asked.

yeah Eda said

cool Gus and willow said

what why Hop pop said as soon they were in the house

a rare Amphibian kids why don't you talk outside while we handle stuff here hop pop said.

ok Anne said as the kids ran outside

ok so what now Amity asked.

wanna see some cool spells Luz asked.

heck yeah Anne Sprig and polly .

please I have the Ommitrix Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and dialed in humongasour and hit the core down.

Crystals when on Ben's arm then it went on the other as it went on his legs as he grew shards on his back then his face was covered in crystals which broke open showing Diamondhead's face as Diamondhead put his hand on the ground spourting crystals.

oh yeah Diamondhead said and looked at himself

I wanted humongaousr Diamondhead said.

cool diamondman Gus said.

Diamondhead . Diamondhead said and made a crystal statue of himself.

Abomintaion Amity said as a purple slugde monster came up.

Nice Lucy said and shape sifted into it

cool Amity said

are you a shape shifter Willow asked.

yeah Lucy said

that is epic Luz said.

Lucy slid back to normal and saw a bag and opened it as she was teleported .

Lucy Amity said.

ok kids we're ready to go Eda said as Litlh saw a open bag and dashed over to it

who touched it Litlh said.

lucy ! Ben said.

She's back on the boiling Isles Litlh said.

oh no Luz said .

listen I'm going after her Litlh said

I'm coming too Ben said

me too Maddie this is my chance to learn some new spells

ok Liltlh said and opened a portal as she Ben and Maddie went through.

ok this just took a dark turn Eda said.

ok kids Let's go Hop pop said as they all started walking towards bessie.

oh wait I can only carry 6 hop pop said

don't worry I'll use my abomation Amity said and rose it up as it lifted her willow and gus as the others got on bessie.

Meanwhile

Ben Maddie and Litlh arrived as there was wanted posters of eda luz king and litlh.

dang the king must want you guys dead Ben said .

no the emperor litlh said.

oh man ben said and adjsuted the ommitrix .

it's hero time Ben said and hit the core down.

it shows Ben's arms turn red and he turns into jetray who has a blue glow as OC jetray flies up.

I can't really see Lucy OC Jetray said as Maddie shot a curse spell at OC Jetray sending him crashing down.

we can't attract attention Maddie said as OC Jetray glared and you thinkm your any better at this you gathered a crowd because of that stunt OC jetray said and timed out

the ommitrix that has to be it tiny nose said.

a bunch of creatures got close to the three of them.

this isn't good litlh said

meanwhile the group arrived at a rare forest .

ok gang we're going to split up Hop pop said

Eda you take your crew that way and I'll take my grandkids that way Hop pop said

oh come on really hop pop Anne said.

yeah we're basically just leaving our new friends by themselves sprig said as an crossbow nearly impaled Sprig

what the Polly said.

Marcy Cooper and Gwen landed down as Marcy landed on her face

Marcy Anne said and ran over and helped her up .

Anne what are you doing her Marcy asked.

we're helping some witches from another world Anne said.

I'm sold Marcy said now where do we start Marcy asked.

first we gotta find em Anne said

okay cooper said

hi I'm Ivy Sundew Ivy said

OH I'm Gwen tennyson Gwen said that's Marcy Wu and Cooper Daniels .

Wow Marcy said and started drawing

meanwhile

Lucy was sneaking around a dungeon

how do I get out of here Lucy said and took a right and ran into purple guards

oh no Lucy said.

Meanwhile Maddie jumped up and tossed a few curses at some citizens who got greedy as she jumped really high as a a monster spat out his toe nails as Maddie jumped on it and tossed a curse at him

Litlh shot a ice blast at some folks.

aw man I feel so useless Ben said as One big guy ran towards Ben who's eyes turned blue as Ben jumped back as the big guy tried to punch ben who dogded then Maddie tosed a curse at him

nice Ben said and saw some Purple guards on birds.

I'll handle them Ben said and adjsuted his ommitrix while Maddie and litlh teleported

Ben lifted up the ommitrix core and dialed in waybig and hit it

Ben's arms expanded wide and white as he grew a fin on his head as he was now Waybig then glowed blue

Alight OC waybig said and swatted some purple guards away then some people was running away from waybig

Oh yeah I am totally making this my 'go to ' Alien OC waybig said as a few witches shot a fire blast at OC waybig who took it like nothing as litlth teleported back and timed ben out and teleported away.

Meanwhile Eda and the others was looking for a big Eagle hydrid .

I've been withing why not fly with Albert I mean you don't need your powers to use Albert right? Luz asked.

oh yeah your right Eda said and was about to hop on.

Wait up Anne a voice said as Anne and the others arrived.

woah I thought we were spliting up Gus asked.

I'm Marcy Wu and I just so happen to know where a rare Amphibian is Marcy said and used her crossbow on a mountain and glided away

Hello I'm Gwen Tennyson Gwen said .

so you know Ben tennyson Gus asked.

He's my cousin Gwen said annoyed.

Ok Gwen you shall be my servant king said as Gwen picked him up

Oh who's a cutie Gwen said.

enough with the hugs and kisses king shouted

the group was scaling the moutain .

Hey guys Marcy said and tripped and fell

Abomination Amity said as her Abomination reached and Grabbed Marcy.

Heh Thanks Marcy said. as She was put down to saftey .

no prob Amity said.

Luz approached a stone drawing

P'Anne for life the message said there was also a drawing which shows Anne and Polly.

hey I remember this Anne said.

you drew that why? Hop pop asked.

we we got kidnapped by a stupid bird we tried to escape and stopped to draw this Polly explained.

the lion-eagle hyrid woke up

Quick Sprig shoot it with everything you got Ivy said as Sprig slingshotted a rock at it but it just made him mad

really cooper called out.

wait where is Ben Gwen asked.

he's off saving his other cousin Eda said

don't worry you guys run Gus said and made 5 illusions of himself as they ran in different directions.

the lion eagle hydrid flew after the real one

Oh man Gus said as Cooper grabbed him.

meanwhile

Lucy entered a room

I'm safe Lucy said as some candle lights lit up revealing the emperor belos

who do you think you are belos called out.

I'm gonna kick you butt lucy said and shot a mud ball at belos who used a forcefeild .

this is going to be a challegne Lucy said as Belos shot a few ice blasts at lucy who hopped away. "you missed " Lucy said as Belos shot a fire ball at lucy who dogded and extended her arms towards the emporoer who shot a wind blast and sent lucy flying towards the wall.

meanwhile

The warden wrath was staring At Ben and Maddie.

ok who's first The warden wrath said.

Me Ben said and adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

Ben's face turned green and metallic as the rest of his body which soon glowed blue

OC Slapback split into 8 as they all talcked the warden wrath who grabbed one but the OC slapback bit his hand.

ha classic Maddie said as she walked off.

the slapbacks dragged the warden in a fight cloud as other guards got in .

meanwhile

the heroes ran into 2 paths Anne polly sprig Luz and Ivy ran towards the dangerzone

wait why did we run here Ivy asked.

so the monster wouldn't follow us Anne said

yeah we'll be safe and think of a plan Luz said

the Lion-eagle hyrid flew in after them.

on second thought Sprig started.

Kill it polly finished as Spirg grabbed Polly and ran

Let me at em Let me at em Polly chanted.

Meanwhile

Anne Marcy said before stopping .

oh no willow said.

meanwhile lucy was having a hard time when litlh stepped in

Emporor belos let the child go take me instead Lilth said .

How about both Belos said as Maddie tossed Ice curses at Belos who used his focrefeild to take all those hits and shot a shockwave at all 3 of them

the Slapbacks tied up all the guards before timing out Ben ran in to see Lucy Maddie and Lilith on the ground.

guys Ben said.

if it isn't the weilder of the ommitrix hand it over belos said.

not a chance Ben said as his eyes glowed Blue

Ben Lucy said as her eyes was blue as well.

ok Belos your done for Ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it.

purple mud went on Ben's arms and legs as Ben and Lucy stood side by side as the two started mergeding and mixing around before fusing.

OC slugde Hammer the new ALien said and leaped towards Belos who shot a ice blast but OC Sludge Hammer slid under as Lilith shot a blue magic blast at Belos who used the frocefeild as OC Sludge Hammer formed his/her hand into a hammer and whacked belos.

alright OC SLudge sifter said and shot mud at the emperor who slipped and fell.

Good night OC SLudge hammer said before defusing as Ben and lucy was separted.

you brats shall pay Belos said.

meanwhile

Anne and the others had to dogded chainsaws and jump over lasers and dodged arrows

Ivy jumped to the top and took out a knife and cut some skin causing the Lion-eagle hydrid to scream.

Ivy run I'll hold him off Sprig said.

no way We're in this together Ivy said as Luz used a icicle spell to make a ice platform send the Lion-Eagle flying and glare at them

Leave them Alone Anne said as Marcy and Gwen with green eyes pounced on the lion eagle as some boomshrooms blew up causing the place to cave in

Anne grabbed Marcy as Marcy grabbed Gwen's arm as everyone ran out.

what were you thinking Hop pop asked.

we're sorry we thought we could lure him away or something Anne said.

we got the skin Now let's Save Lucy Ivy said with excitment.

One problem Hop pop said

what Gus asked.

didn't Lilith take you all here hop pop asked.

no no I can't stay here no offense but a muddy swamp is just not my style Amity said .

Don't worry everyone eat theses Polly said and passed blue water orbs to everyone as they eat them.

Meanwhile

Ben and Lucy split up to avoid a sand storm as Belos commanded some vines to tie up Ben and Lucy as Maddie ran towards Belos to tied her and Lilith in vines .

A blue slash cut the vines.

Leave My friends Alone Anne said.

woah Luz said that was so cool.

thank's Ben said

no problem Anne said

ok Belos you can't handle all of us so just give up Luz said

Oh I won't let any of you live Belos said and shot a fire blast as everyone dodged

Marcy and Gwen's eyes glowed green so did Cooper

Anne Luz sprig and king looked up and then ran towards Belos who summonded vines As Anne cut them

Meanwhile Gwen and maddie shot curses and green mana disks at Belos who used a force field

Lucy slid up and shot a mud blast as Belos used and ice shield then shot a fire blast at lucy who dodged then Amity glared and used her abomination to punch belos who froze it then willow used her vines to wrap around belos as Belos burnt them

I feel so useless Eda said and ran up hey loser fight me this is between me and you Eda said as a ice fist came from under ground and punched Eda and sent her down.

Eda Luz said and looked back at the emporoer

it's payback time Luz said and ran toward him as he rose up vines then Anne cut them then some arrows nearly hit Belos As cooper shot a bunch of laser beams at belos who used a force field.

Ben timed in as the ommitrix flashed blue for a momnet as Ben hit the ommitrix dial.

Ben's hair turned orange as he grew black claws as rath roared then his eyes turned blue then his claws was blue.

Let me tell ya something Belos OC Rath is about to show you who's boss OC Rath said and ran towards Belos and used a blue blade slash which actually hit.

rath turned into cannonbolt who rolled into belos before turning xl8 as he rushed behind him and turned into four arms and punching him

then Anne jumped and kicked belos as Ivy punched him then Sprig Slingshoted tnt towards belos causing a big explosion.

thankfully Lilith and Gwen used magic shields.

thanks for everything Eda said

no problem Hop pop said

it was fun hanging out Anne said.

I know right luz said

we totally gotta hang out on earth Marcy said .

the planters ivy Maddie Anne Marcy Cooper and the Tennysons walked through the portal

they're nice luz said .

good riddance king said.

Meanwhile

it shows the gang return to amphibia

Ok we're heading back to newtopia Marcy said and the next time we meet we'll find a way home .

see ya later cuz Ben said and hugged Gwen as Lucy kissed copper on the lips as Gwen whacked Lucy with a wand.

Meanwhile

In a dark cave

my friends we must unite against those who have betrayed us grimes said as he lost the beard.

and take them down Sasha said .

who's with us Kevin called out .

the toads cheered.

Ok Ben next time we meet I'm beating you down Kevin said and punched his fist

Sasha drew out her sword

newtopia here we come Sasha said

A/N I hope you enjoy

here's a sneak peek for the next one

it shows Ben and Gwen walking to school

Then it shows Anne and Sasha in a cart

Then shows Marcy jotting some notes

Then it shows Anne and Sasha slurping on smoothies

Then it shows four arms smirk


	34. Calamity x 3 = Amphibia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Anne tells Sprig and polly how they got to amphibia

it shows A park as Anne Marcy Sasha Ben Gwen Lucy Cooper and Kevin gather as the music box begins to open then there is a bright light then it shows Anne wake up and hold the music box up

Calamity x 3 = Amphiba

Ugh Anne groaned as an a alarm rang.

what's today Anne said and looked at the calander.

Oh right it's my birthday and this time Ben's going to arrive Anne said.

After getting dressed Anne when downstair.

happy birthday Anne's parents said

Aw Thanks Mom and Dad Anne said and hugged her parent's

Meanwhile 11 year old Ben and 7 year old Gen was watching cartoons together when there was a knock on the door.

Sandra opened the door to reveal Gwen .

Hi Aunt Sandra Gwen said waking in

hi sweetie Sandra said would you like some waffle and Pancakes ?

Sure Gwen said and saw Ben and Gen watching sumo slammers.

hey cuz Gwen said

Gwen Gen said happliy.

oh hey cuz Ben said .

So Ben your mom said breakfast is ready Gwen said.

sure Ben said as He and Gen ran over to the table.

Meanwhile

Marcy was scrolling through the internet

Come on Come on I gotta get her something Marcy said before coming across a certain music box.

Another day of boring school Ben groaned

Hey school isn't boring you just haven't fiqured out your favourite subject Gwen said.

How's it going With Lucy Ben teased.

She's like the worst She keeps on trying to steal my diary Gwen said.

Well I'm going to play su-Woah Ben said as kevin tripped him.

small price to see you trip Kevin said as Ben glared.

why are you here Ben asked.

it shows heatblast and diamondhead walk up towards the clocktopus.

Really can't you think of anything new to do in your life Heatblast asked.

No because I refuse to give up on the past Steam smythe said from inside.

ok bro let's do this Diamondhead said and shot crystals at the clockopus which took no damage as Heatblast shot a fireball at the clockopus who delfected it towards His house

No no no no! Heatblast said and ran towards the house as A tentacle whacked Heatblast away as Diamondhead went inside and used crystal blades to tear it apart/

thus my house was burnt Ben said.

ha loser Kevin laughed

knock it off Kevin Gwen said walking

oh Gwen your here Kevin asked blushing.

yeah this is my school Gwen said as she and ben walked in

kevin turned into rush and dashed off .

Just Then Anne was riding on her bike and arrived at school and locked a chain around the bike

hey boobchuy what'cha holding a puke bun Maggie said and chuckled

It's not a bun, Maggie. It's khao niew bing, a traditional Thai snack made up of rice and coconut milk. My mom made it for me because it's my birthday. Anne said

Oh, happy birthday. Give me that! Maggie said and tried to grab the Snack but Anne wouldn't budge

Hey! Get your own Thai mom Anne said

Hey, Margot! Leave her alone! Sasha said then looked back at Vince and charlyne , nice guitar solo, Vince.

Yeah! Vince said and did a rockstyle pose

oh yeah or else what Maggie taunted

Or else you can forget coming to my awesome house party next week. It'll be really sad when the whole class is enjoying the pool without you. Sasha said and smirked

Aw, jeez, Sash. I was just playin'. Here. Maggie said and Gave the khao niew bing back to Anne.

Thanks Dude Anne said

No prob you just gotta speak their Langauge Sasha said Also Marcy is going to be late Anyway Happy Birthday Girl Sasha said and twirled Anne around as the bell rang

Meanwhile

ok Ben your in a new school and have no friends wait Anne !

Ben soon walked into class .

Benjamin tennyson Please take your seat The teacher said he had brown hair wore a brown suit brown eyes Brown tie brown shoes.

So are you mr Brown Ben asked.

yes kid now take your seat Mr brown said as Ben took his seat .

hey can I get your autograph a girl in a pink hoodie asked.

oh sure Ben said and wrote a Ben 10 signature and gave it too julie who giggled.

So your Ben tennyson a boy with a cap asked.

yep ben said too bad I can't transform in here

Meanwhile Gwen was writing some notes When Marcy came in late.

let me guess Legends of Zodiac Gwen teased .

Yeah and looking to get Anne a gift Marcy whispered

cool Gwen whispered

Meanwhile

in a biology class

Alright, class. Today's your lucky day cause it's Frog Dissection day. a teacher said

All the kids groaned as Anne flipped over a frog as she groaned and stuck out her tongue

ugh frogs are the worst Anne said

Quick let's get out of here Sasha said

Mr's virk the sight of blood I think i'm going to be sick Sasha lied.

Anne why don't you take sasha to the sick room Mrs virk said

Meanwhile Ben walked over to Gwen and Marcy

Hey Gwen Ben said

oh Ben it's so good to see you I haven't seen you since the bellwood convention Marcy said

it shows a 10 year old Ben and Marcy playing in a sumo slammers tornament as Ben took Marcy's charather down

Ben started dancing before Shaking Marcy's Hand as Marcy raised his Arm up

Yep I totally beat you Ben said as he gasped at Marcy who was scrolling through the ommitrix.

this is so cool Marcy said and selected four Arms .

Wait Marcy If Ben transform he'll get detenion Gwen said .

oh sorry Got carried away Marcy said and smiled sheepishly .

"oh crud I forgot to bring my lunch and it's usually on the otherside of town"Marcy said before snapping her fingers "Hey Ben do you think you can go into an Alien and By me some ramen Marcy asked and put some money in Ben's Hand's

"But" Ben said before Marcy spoke " your not allowed to transform in school but the teacher never said anything about using it to get lunch Please ?"Marcy asked

Ok Ben said as He ran outside and adjusted his ommitrix and adjusted it

It's hero Time Ben said and hit it

Ben's arms turned blue and had black claws at the end as His Legs turned blue and had balls at the end as Ben grew a tail the Xlr8 went Ommi-kix Xlr8 and dashed towards the supermarket

Meanwhile Anne and sasha was in a shopping cart in the park passing by people

Woo-Hoo Sasha cheered as Anne looked nervous.

Meanwhile

Jetray landed at the front of the school and timed out and ran in the lunch room and saw Marcy and Gwen Talking

Then a fish Landed on Anne Marcy said before noticing Ben

Thanks Ben Marcy said and started eating her ramen.

wait this is just hitting Me now Where Is Anne Ben asked.

I'm not sure Gwen said unsure of her self and nervous

wait It's friday which Means Frog dissection day and Anne and Sasha Hate frogs and it's Anne's Birthday that means only one thing Marcy said.

They cut class didn't they Ben asked.

yep Gwen said Who didn't think you would get it

Actually it was the only thing that made sense plus I may have read "Kevin's rules of being cool" Ben said.

Meanwhile

Lucy was walking towards the snack and stash place

Going to meet up with Cooper Lucy said and started to skip

Meanwhile

Anne and Sasha was at a arcade dancing as later they they slurping on smoothies

Meanwhile.

Ben Gwen and Gen arrived at Gwen's place

ok guys we've got the place to ourselves until 5:30 Gwen said

Alright Gen said as There was a knock on the door

Huh Gwen said and opened the door as Water ballons fell on her busting on her.

Gwen ! Ben said as He and Gen adjusted their ommitrixes and hit it

Ben's watch sank into his wrist, causing his veins to pulse and expand rapidly, until they reached his eye, which he clenched shut. When he opened them again, they were fully orange. Afterwards, orange fur sprouted all over his body, his teeth turned to fangs and he grew three gills on each side of his collar. He stretched his three-fingered paw out and it sprouted black claws. The watch's symbol was on his shoulder pad and he let out a roar as the transformation ended.

Like her brother, the watch sank into her wrist, causing her blood vessels pumped abnormally before they travelled up to her eyes and when she shot them open, her sclera turned green and her pupils contracted into feline slits. Her body started cracking and snapping as her mass built up to that of a teenager and her skin erupted in pink fur with blue stripes. Her hair grew longer into a mane-like state. She rose to the camera and her teeth sharpened to fangs and her face pushed out into a anthro feline muzzle and then the camera shot to the rear view as a long pink and blue striped tail shot out of her spine. She rose her arms up, shot out her claws from her hands and slammed them against the ground and gave a mighty roar like the tigress she now was as the transformation ended.

woah new aliens now ill show you guys something awesome Kevin said and bit his antirix

Kevin's arms turned dark red as he grew a tail then his feet turned dark red

Humungoraptor's body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has Velociraptor-like feet and a lengthy lizard-like tail. His skin is red and he has golden armor plating on his arms. Black stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to his tail. He has three fingers and a thumb with claws on each hand and three sharp black lizard-like toes on each foot.

His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and shaped like a carnivorous theropod dinosaur. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are white and fanged. He also has red eyes with thick black outlines.

Humungoraptor wears theAntitrixsymbol on his chest.

Humungoraptor glared as the two alien sibilings talcked Humungoraptor before Humungoraptorgot up and grabbed then and smashed their heads together and tossed them in spearted directions

Ben Gen ! Gwen said and ran over to Humungoraptor

Kevin stop Gwen called out

no way Humungoraptor said as Wildcat talcked him but Humungoraptor kicked her up and shot an energy beam from his mouth at Wildmutt sending him flying as he timed out.

Wildcat tapped her dial and transformed into Four Arms and went Ommi-kix four Arms and shot rocket fists at Humungoraptor who used his tail to whack them away and then slammed his tail on the ground sending Gwen Flying.

Meanwhile

so that's what the new smoothie flavour tastes like Anne said and realized it was 5:45

Omg dude I gotta go Anne said.

Let me guess Family party right Sasha said. as Marcy texted Sasha about the music box and showed a video which showed Humungoraptor throw Ommi-kix four arms away.

Woah Sasha said before Looking back at Anne.

Meanwhile.

Gen timed out as Ben adjusted his Ommitrix.

I'll make you pay for that Ben said and hit the ommitrix as he was now shock rock.

Aw man I was hoping for Humonguaosar Shock rock said and shot a plasma ball at Humungoraptor who whipped it with his tail as Shock rock jumped up but Humungoraptor whacked him with his tail before Shock rock turned the dial and went Ommi-kix Shock rock and shot a eletric blast at the Antitrix Hour dial as Kevin timed out.

Aw man Kevin said as Ben soon timed out.

Gen Go to Anne's Place Gwen and I gotta take care of something Ben said

ok Gen said and transformed into firefly and flew off

ok Ben I'm ready Gwen said getting the present.

Meanwhile Anne was in a store as No one was looking

Anne looked outside to see Sasha with a double thumbs up soon Anne took it and put it in her bag and bolted and started running

Alright girl Sasha said and ran as well but Marcy had trouble keeping up.

wait girls I'm not as Fast as You two Marcy said .

soon the trio arrived at the park

man memories Anne said.

Lucy and cooper was walking by and saw Ben and Gwen running.

Let's follow them Lucy said with a mischivous smile

Anne was about to open the box

Anne wait Ben said as Kevin tripped him as Ben fell into anne causing the music box to fall and open as there was flash of colors soon everyone was gone even someone from the bushes

That was totally rad Polly said as it soon revealed that They were in the castle.

I never knew your sister had an ommitrix sprig said

yep totally awesome ben said.

I'm sorry Anne for everything It's My fault we're in this mess

Hey I'm the one who took the music box and sasha pushed me to do it so we all have a part in this Anne said.

Thanks Marcy said and hugged Anne

How was that Next up is Ben 10 heroes last stand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapther


End file.
